


Opposites Do Attract

by Liyyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 91,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of Olicity one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute morning fluff between Oliver and Felicity.

Tangled in his sheets, a sleepy smile adorning her face while the morning sunlight kissed her creamy skin, Oliver couldn’t help but think that Felicity Smoak was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. 

“You’re staring,” she mumbled, looking at him through hooded eyes.

He grinned. “I am,” he said before pulling her into his arms.

She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head while he wondered for the millionth time, how on earth he had gotten this lucky. He closed his eyes while Felicity absently drew patterns on his chest with her fingers.

“We need to start getting ready for work,” she said, causing Oliver to groan. He was perfectly happy with staying in bed for the rest of the day with his Felicity. 

“The CEO thinks we need a day off,” he said, prompting Felicity to roll her eyes.

“Oliver you just got your company back. The CEO can’t afford any day offs right now,” she said, shooting him a look. 

He sighed, knowing she was right. Felicity smiled at the annoyance written on his face before moving to place a kiss on his lips. Oliver tightened his hold around her waist, flipping them over while slipping his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at the short strands as he slowly trailed his fingers up her thigh. 

“Oliver,” she gasped when he finally pulled away, only to attach his lips to her neck. “We can’t. Work.” She reminded him. 

“Five. More. Minutes.” he mumbled, placing a kiss on her soft skin in between each word. She felt like heaven. 

“Your five minutes usually turn into an hour,” she protested but wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. 

“It won’t this time,” he said against her lips although from the look in her eyes, he knew she wouldn’t mind one bit if it did. He only smiled before leaning down to once again capture her lips with his. True to his word, Oliver made sure their five minutes didn’t turn into an hour. It turned into an hour and thirty minutes instead.


	2. Jealous Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my take on events from the promo for 3x07.

Oliver returned to the lair, seeing red. The image of Felicity kissing Ray Palmer was branded into his brain. He was still a bit uneasy since she had been kidnapped. He thought he would stop by Queen Consolidated to just say hi. Because they were on their way to fixing their friendship. And it was normal for friends to visit at work sometimes. For some reason, he just really needed to see her, to reassure himself that she was fine. He didn’t expect to see her with him. All in one moment his universe shattered like glass, the shards piercing his heart, forcing him to leave before he did something they would all regret.

The memory replayed itself, on a loop, over and over. Unable to stand the rage and the hurt that threatened to drown him, Oliver swiped his hand across the table, watching as items flew across the room and landed with a crash. He knew that he was the one to stop things between them. Because he couldn’t be Oliver Queen and The Arrow. She walked away and he let her. But logic flew out the window as all he could think about now was putting an arrow through Ray Palmer’s heart. That would still probably hurt less than this.

Suddenly, the picture of the woman he loved kissing another man faded away and another one replaced it. Her blue dress turned purple and she was wearing her glasses. Her hair was in a ponytail and they were standing in the hallway of a hospital. He remembered the way her skin had felt against his fingertips. The way her soft lips moved against his. The way her taste had lingered on his tongue after they pulled apart. The rest of the world had fallen away and they were the only two people to exist. It was the last good moment before everything went downhill. 

Oliver had actually let himself believe that he could have a life with her. For the first time in so long, he actually saw himself being truly happy. He wanted lazy Sundays in bed with her and family dinners. He wanted weekends at the beach with children and he could see so clearly a future for both of them filled with laughter and light. Because she was his light. But then it had been ripped away from him as he was jolted back to reality the minute the restaurant had exploded. He was reminded that a life like that wasn’t an option for him anymore. 

So he let her go. He watched as she walked away and he didn’t do a thing to stop her despite the fact that every cell in his body was screaming at him to do something. But deep down in his heart, he had still let a part of him believe that maybe one day they would find a way. He knew that he couldn’t ask her to put her life on hold for him but the little bit of hope he still held on to was torn from him and it felt like he was reliving the night at the hospital all over again except this was a thousand times worse. 

Vines grew in his stomach, thorns pricking him and causing him to bleed. They wrapped themselves around his lungs, rendering him breathless. He had really lost her. He could suddenly see the future he had wanted so badly with her again, but this time he was replaced with Ray. Or even if it wasn’t, it would another nameless face who would get to know her in all the ways Oliver never could. But it wouldn’t ever be him. He steadied himself against the table because it was all too much for him. He survived five years in hell but it was a tiny blonde that was his undoing. 

Oliver didn’t know how much time had passed before he was finally able to support himself. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the objects strewn all over the floor, before he began to pick them up. He couldn’t help but wish that picking up the pieces of his heart could be this easy. As he cleaned up the mess he made, he slowly put his mask back on and his walls back up. Felicity would never know that he saw her and Ray. She would never know how much it affected him. Carefully, he closed himself off from her, a part of him shutting down. He loved her but that wasn’t enough. He could never be with her. He couldn’t help but hope that she would be happy, even if it came at the expense of him being absolutely miserable. Because after everything, she deserved happiness. Eventually, he left the foundry, cradling his wounds and battered heart, finally letting go of all the quiet dreams he had kept to himself for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last one shot! I really appreciate it :)


	3. May I Have This Dance (au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Felicity and Oliver are in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you listen to the song All About Us by He Is We while having Olicity feels.

Felicity ran out of the school, escaping to the parking lot where she plopped down, not caring that she was probably destroying her expensive designer dress. Tears streamed down her face as the image of her boyfriend making out with Helena invaded her mind. She buried her head in her hands, wishing that she could just disappear. Suddenly she heard footsteps making their way toward her. She didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

“Go away Oliver,” she mumbled into her hands.

But Oliver Queen was never one to take orders. Felicity was an exception but this was obviously not one of those times. Instead, he sat down right next to her. She sighed before looking up at him with her tear stained face. The next thing she knew, he was wrapping his arm around her and she leaned into him, mentally yelling at herself to not cry anymore because she didn’t want to ruin his shirt even though she knew he wouldn’t care at all. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat, letting the steady sound calm her down.

“Will you be pissed if I beat him up?” Oliver asked, breaking the silence. Felicity couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Not really. But don’t. He’s not worth it,” she replied.

“You’re worth it,” he responded, causing Felicity’s heart to melt.

Sometimes she wished her best friend would stop saying things like that because the way they made her feel was not very appropriate for just friends. Deep down she knew that she had feelings for Oliver. Even as she sat crying in the parking lot over her boyfriend-oh wait ex boyfriend because she was sure as hell done with him, part of her knew that she was mostly crying because of the humiliation of being cheated on as well as the fact that it was witnessed by the entire student body. She wasn’t exactly crying because they were over or that she was going to miss him. It really was not going to affect her that much. She didn’t love him. No, her heart already belonged to the blue eyed boy with blonde hair that was sitting right next to her.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble over him,” she said, causing Oliver to snort. He was Oliver Queen and there was no situation that he couldn’t pay to get out of.

“You looked beautiful tonight,” he said suddenly, changing the subject, looking at her like she hung the moon in the sky.

“Thanks,” Felicity mumbled, blushing like an idiot and silently cursing herself for her reaction. “Too bad I didn’t even get a dance,” she attempted to joke because he was still staring at her and that look was dangerous.

Suddenly he stood up, holding a hand out to her. She looked at him, the question of what he was doing, written all over her face.

“Felicity Smoak, may I have this dance?” he asked, a little smile gracing his features.

“No,” she instantly responded because dancing with him would not be good for her heart. He raised his eyebrows and she could see the hurt flash across his eyes before he could hide it.

“I mean, we don’t even have music or anything-” she began but stopped when he pulled his phone out of his pocket, complete with headphones and everything.

“Problem solved,” he said smugly, holding his hand out towards her once more. She sighed, placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her off the ground. She placed one of the earbuds in her ear, watching as he did the same before choosing a song.

_Take my hand,_

_I’ll teach you to dance,_

_I’ll spin you around,_

_Won’t let you fall down._

She grinned as she heard the first words of the song. “I thought you would have deleted this by now,” she teased. She had been the one to download it and he was constantly complaining about her adding her own music to his phone.

“I like it,” he said, and it was Felicity’s turn to smile smugly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her smile faltered as her heart skipped a beat. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and they moved in time with the music.

_Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love,_

_Spotlight’s shining it’s all about us._

Felicity rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she let the world disappear around her until it was just her and Oliver and nothing else mattered. She sighed in content, holding on to him tighter, wishing that they could stay like this forever.

“Felicity,” he said softly, causing her to look up. And suddenly her face was inches away from his and she was pretty sure that she wasn’t breathing anymore and that time stopped altogether. She watched as his eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes, silently asking permission. She barely nodded and then his lips met hers and she closed her eyes as the universe unravelled itself and all she knew was Oliver Queen.

It was tentative at first but then they both decided to completely throw caution to the wind because if they were going to do this, dammit they were going to do it right. Oliver’s hand tangled in her hair while he used his other arm to pull her even closer to him, if such a thing was possible. Felicity clutched his shirt, losing herself in him as they said everything in that kiss that they could never say out loud. They spoke words of promise and hope and love and this was everything she had never even dared to dream of.

They finally broke apart after what felt like eternity but still wasn’t long enough. His eyes shimmered and he looked a bit dazed and she knew she probably looked the exact same way. His mouth was still slightly parted and all she wanted to do was taste him again. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck at the thought and silently chastised her brain.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he said, smiling.

“Me too,” she admitted, her own smile mirroring his.

“Can we do it again?” he asked hopefully, with a grin.

Felicity laughed and then she was the one to close the distance between them, sighing happily as she kissed the boy she loved. The boy who loved her back.

_Do you hear that love, they’re playing our song._

“This is my new favourite song,” he mumbled against her lips after they pulled away for the second time. She giggled before resting her head on his shoulder again, swaying under the moon and stars as Oliver’s new favourite song bled into the next and they lost track of time with not a care in the world because they finally had each other.

 

Ten years later, Oliver held his hand out, asking his new wife to dance. Felicity grinned as she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and everyone else in the room fell away. He stared at her like she pulled the stars out of her pocket and hung each one of them in the sky. And she knew she probably wore the same look on her own face. They didn’t need words to convey how much they loved each other but they said them anyway.

“I love you Mrs. Queen,” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“That’s Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” she replied, causing her husband to smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder as the song began to play, unable to conceal the grin that lit up her face or the tears that filled her eyes.

_Take my hand,_

_I’ll teach you to dance,_

_Spin you around,_

_Won’t let you fall down._

Because even after ten years, it was still Oliver’s favourite song. And suddenly they were sixteen years old again in that school parking lot, the exact moment when everything fell into place.

“I love you too,” Felicity whispered against him, his arms tightening around her as a response. She closed her eyes, happiness filling every inch of her being as she danced with the man she was going to spend the rest of her days with. The man she had loved all her life and who she would love until she died. Nothing else in the world mattered except for them.

_It’s all about us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading the last two chapters. Hope you liked this one :)


	4. No More Maybes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing because I felt like after last night everyone needed something where Oliver and Felicity end up together in the end.

Oliver stood across from Felicity, ready to let his heart bleed all over the foundry floor. Letting her go was the safe thing to do. It was what he should do. But he just couldn’t anymore. He watched the woman he loved in the arms of another man and his heart broke a little more each day. He looked on as someone else made her laugh and kissed her and touched her and reminded him that he would never be able to have that. But now there was no more Ray Palmer in the picture. So maybe he hadn’t lost her forever. Maybe there was still a chance. Because Oliver realised that he couldn’t live without Felicity. He needed her like he needed air and if he believed in soulmates, he would think that she was his. Hell, maybe she was. All he knew was that he survived five years in hell but he couldn’t survive a day without Felicity Smoak.

“Felicity, I love you,” Oliver said, looking at the blonde who changed his universe.

“Oliver don’t-” she began, shaking her head but he cut off.

“Wait. Just listen. Please,” he pleaded. “When I made the decision to put Oliver Queen aside, it was because I didn’t know how to be Oliver Queen anymore. I didn’t know how to be a person again. But then I walked into your office and for the first time since the island, you made me smile. You made me feel. You made me remember what it was like to be human. I was wrong when I said that I couldn’t be Oliver Queen and the Arrow. I’m not sure how yet but I can be both. I will be both for you Felicity because I need you and you deserve so much better than maybes.”

He watched as she was rendered speechless. And then she uttered the words that took his breath away.

“I love you too Oliver,” she said softly, eyes wide and staring into his. He knew how she felt but actually hearing her say the words blew him away because how on earth could this woman who’s so amazing and full of light love someone like him who’s spent so much time in the darkness.

“I tried to move on but I can’t,” she continued. “Because no matter how much I didn’t want to love you, I did and I’m always going to love you and there is no one else on this earth who can change that.”

Then she was standing only inches away from him and Oliver wondered when they had gotten so close to each other and his mind was screaming at him to just kiss her already because her lips were right there and god, she was beautiful but before he could do anything else, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them. His mouth moved against hers as his hand tangled in her hair and in that moment, stars could have fallen from the sky but Oliver Queen wouldn’t have given a damn. Unlike at the hospital, this kiss wasn’t goodbye. It was just the beginning and it was filled with hope and promise and Oliver swore that he would kiss her like this for the rest of their lives.

Finally, they pulled away and the world started to slowly come into focus again. Her eyes were glazed and he stared in wonder at this beautiful woman who he still couldn’t fully believe was in love with him. Her smile was so bright he was sure it could light up the whole of Starling City. From the way she was looking at him, he knew that his own expression matched hers. Suddenly, she rested her head against his chest, sighing contentedly when he completely enveloped her in his arms. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed wrapped up in each other before leaving the lair. But he did know that for the first time in years, he finally remembered what true happiness felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this one :)


	5. Goodnight Felicity

Oliver walked down the stairs, making his way into the lair alone after a night of patrolling. He had given Diggle the night off since Sara was sick and told Roy not to bother coming in either since he was feeling a little under the weather himself. It was just a routine patrol. He could handle it. So he wasn’t expecting to find anyone else down there at this hour. Which was why he was surprised to see the top of Felicity’s blonde head at her chair. He walked closer to her, ready to ask what she was still doing here but then his mouth fell shut.

Felicity was slumped in her chair, glasses askew on her face and mouth slightly open. Oliver let out a breath as he gazed at the sleeping woman before him. He had already been in the process of putting his mask on and his walls back up as he approached her. Those were the hardest things he had to do since she knew him better than anyone else. He saw the hurt in her eyes every time he was cold or dismissive towards her or when he distanced himself from her and it damn near killed him. But simply looking at her hurt so going back to way they used to be wasn’t even an option. He couldn’t go back to the casual touches and soft words and meaningful looks. He couldn’t bear the constant reminder of what almost was.

But right now, there was no one else around. And Oliver Queen had a weakness for Felicity Smoak. After his irrational side won the internal argument that was waging inside him, he gently gathered her in his arms. He slowly made his way toward the bed that she bought him, a little smile appearing on his face as that particular memory resurfaced in his mind.

She had dragged him to the furniture store, insisting that the floor was no place to sleep, not even giving Oliver a choice in the matter. And at this point, he was not one to argue with Felicity. Especially when she was almost always right. So they spent most of the day testing out mattresses, Felicity stating that they were too soft or too hard, when really, Oliver would have probably slept fine on any of them, considering his time on the island. But he let the indecisive blonde continue her mission of finding him the perfect mattress, looking on fondly as she plopped down on yet another one. Then her eyes lit up as she excitedly beckoned him over, positive that this was it. She bought it for him and they put it in the foundry that same evening, both of them struggling to get it through the door and down the stairs. He remembered the way she had cheered when they finally succeeded, her hair a mess with strands coming out of her ponytail and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead but he had thought that she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

He sighed as he was brought back to the present, the dull ache already building in his chest whenever he missed her. She was still right here but god he missed her so much every day. And he knew it was his own fault but he made his decisions a long time ago. He carefully placed her on the mattress, making sure she didn’t wake up. He then removed her glasses before he began working on her heels. Finally, he covered her with the blanket, making sure she would be warm. He stood up, staring at her sleeping form once again. She looked so peaceful. Before he could even fully think about what he was doing, he leaned over, tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead. She sighed in her sleep, causing Oliver to freeze for a moment. But she didn’t wake up.

He then walked back to her chair, knowing how much that one simple action would hurt later. It was a whisper of a kiss, his lips barely touching her skin but it was a luxury he could never have. He knew he had no right and that she would be furious but he couldn’t help it. It would never happen again anyway. He sat in the same chair she was asleep in only moments before, thinking that maybe in another life he would have been able to have everything with the woman he loved. That maybe they could have had a life together. That they could have been happy. Because god knows she was the only person who could truly do that for him. No one else could brighten up his day they way she could. Part of him wished that he could unmake the decision he made years ago but he quickly quelled those ideas. He couldn’t be Oliver Queen and The Arrow. It was these thoughts that plagued him as he stared at Felicity from across the room, his eyes growing heavy. As he drifted off into sleep, he finally let himself wonder if maybe there was a way. If maybe he could be both. And if he could, after everything that had happened, would she still want him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you again to everyone who reads this and especially to those who leave comments. They really brighten up my day :)


	6. Don't Eat The Last Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Olicity future fluff

The minute Felicity walked through the door, she was met with a tiny angry five year old.

“Mommy!” yelled Emilia, rushing towards her. “Daddy ate the last cookie!”

Felicity immediately looked at her husband who had followed their daughter into the room, wearing his most apologetic expression.

“I didn’t realise it was the last one,” Oliver began but quickly shut his mouth when Felicity shot him a look that said _really Oliver_. Emilia was still standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at her father. She definitely inherited his angry face.

“I’m not talking to him,” she said to her mother.

“Felicity!” Oliver pleaded. The words _do something_ were written all over his helpless face. But really, he asked for this.

“The kid has a good reason. If it was me I probably wouldn’t talk to you either,” she responded.

“I know. I’ve been there before,” Oliver replied drily, instantly causing Felicity to remember the time he ate all of her mint chip ice cream and she refused to speak to him until he went to the store and got her more. Which was sort of impossible since it was three in the morning. In her defense, she was very pregnant with Emilia at the time and that ice cream had become a necessity to her. She couldn’t help but be amused that he still hadn’t learned his lesson.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver apologised but the little blonde refused to back down.

“How about we bake some more cookies later?” Felicity asked softly, watching as the little girl’s face slowly transformed.

“Okay,” she nodded, a smile that, according to Oliver was all Felicity, lighting up her face.

“ I’ll help you guys bake them,” said Oliver, still trying to get back in her good graces. “And I won’t eat a single one.”

Felicity snorted because honestly, they both knew that was a lie, causing him to shoot her a look of his own. Emilia thought about her father’s offer, a serious expression on her face.

“Okay,” she relented. “But you can have one if you want. Only one.”

“Only one,” Oliver repeated. “I promise.”

The five year old nodded, satisfied with the turn of events. Oliver, taking this as a good sign, asked “Can I get a make up hug?”

“No, I’m still mad,” Emilia declared, wiping away his hopeful look with only four words while his opened arms fell to his sides. It never ceased to make Felicity smile, the way her big bad vigilante basically turned into an adorable puppy when it came to their daughter. Although if you asked Digg or Roy, they would both claim that this had been happening since she came into his life.

Emilia suddenly walked up to her mother’s swollen belly, whispering protectively to the little bump, "I promise that I’ll help you hide all your snacks so that daddy doesn’t eat them all.” She then gave Oliver one last death glare before crossing her arms and walking out of the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Felicity collapsed into laughter.

“Well she’s certainly your daughter,” Oliver said, unable to hide his own smile.

“Oh please. You’re the most stubborn person in the world. She gets that from you,” Felicity insisted.

“But you love me,” Oliver mumbled as he pulled his wife into his arms.

“I do,” she grinned as she wrapped her own arms around his neck before connecting her lips to his, letting the world fall away. Because she did love him. Oliver and her daughter were the most precious things in the world to her. And soon there would be one more addition to the family. She felt as if her heart was about to explode from happiness.

“Hey,” Oliver said softly after they pulled away, gently wiping her tear stained cheeks. She hadn’t even realised that she was crying.

“I was thinking about how much I do love you. And Emilia. And that pretty soon we’ll have another adorable little bundle of joy. Damn pregnancy hormones,” Felicity sniffled, slightly annoyed with herself for getting over emotional again.

But Oliver only smiled as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

“I’m not even pregnant and sometimes I want to cry when I think about how this is actually my life,” Oliver murmured, causing Felicity to laugh. “I mean it,” he said, his bright blue eyes staring into hers. “I thought this kind of life wasn’t an option for me anymore. And sometimes I still can’t believe that it’s real. You have made me the luckiest man on the planet Felicity.”

She could already feel the tears threatening to overflow.

“You’re going to make me cry again,” she complained, burying her face in his chest.

“Sorry,” he whispered, placing a kiss at the top of her head, but she could hear the smile in his voice. They stood there, in the middle of the room, tangled in each others arms. The silence was suddenly broken by Oliver.

“I love you,” he said, because sometimes there were moments when those three little words needed to be uttered, and that moment was certainly one of them. Felicity had heard those words countless times, but she didn’t think she would ever get tired of them. She looked up at him, her blue eyes staring into his, which were filled with adoration for the woman he loved.

“I know,” she grinned, causing a smile to grace his features. Then, because actions spoke louder than words, she kissed him once more, showing him just how much she loved him too. And by the way he moaned into her mouth and his grip tightened on her waist, he obviously got the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Never Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really cheesy Olicity future fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to do a one shot based on the song Never Stop by Safety Suit like forever ago. Better late than never right.

Felicity sat in front of her computers, waiting for Oliver to return. She toyed with the expensive necklace he had given her earlier that night as a gift. She didn’t even get to give him his before they were called away from the restaurant because some psycho was terrorizing the city. Diggle and Roy had already left, both of them sending sympathetic looks her way. She shrugged it off, assuring them that it was fine. After all, it was just their first wedding anniversary. Not a big deal at all. Okay, so maybe she was a little bitter.

Suddenly, she heard her husband’s footsteps making their way into the foundry. She spun around in her chair, watching him enter the room. He sent an exhausted smile in her direction, causing her to get up and wrap her arms around him. He enveloped her, burying his face in her hair.

“Some anniversary,” he mumbled against her.

“I’d say it went pretty well,” she said, looking up at him. “At least the restaurant didn’t explode this time,” she joked. He shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“It’s always something,” he replied. “I am sorry though,” he said, turning serious.

Felicity’s earlier annoyance faded away at her husband’s guilty expression. She knew this wasn’t his fault and the guy who rampaged the city was who she was really pissed at but of course, Oliver would find a way to blame himself.

“Don’t,” she immediately responded. “This wasn’t your fault. And this is what we do Oliver. It’s our lives and we can’t expect bad guys to put their criminal activity on hold just because we’re celebrating our anniversary.”

“I just wanted it to be special,” he sighed, looking like a wounded puppy and causing Felicity’s heart to melt.

“As long as I have you, everything’s perfect,” she said softly, cradling his face in her hands. He smiled, staring at her with complete adoration.

Suddenly, he pulled away, making his way towards her work station. She looked at him questioningly.

“What are you doing?” she asked when he picked up her tablet.

“Our anniversary isn’t over yet,” he replied, typing away on her device. He then put it down, and Felicity’s eyes lit up as she heard the opening notes of the song.

_This is my love song to you,_

_Let every woman know I’m yours,_

_So you can fall asleep each night babe,_

_And know I’m dreaming of you more._

“Dance with me Mrs. Queen,” Oliver requested, stretching his arm out towards her.

“I’d love to,” she giggled, placing her hand in his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. He led her deftly around the foundry floor and laughter erupted from her throat when he spun her around. They probably made quite the spectacle, Felicity wearing her thousand dollar dress and Oliver still in his Arrow gear. She couldn’t have cared less however, as she and her husband swayed in time to the music.

_I will never stop trying,_

_I will never stop watching as you leave,_

_I will never stop losing my breath,_

_Every time I see you looking back at me._

“If I could write songs I’d write this one for you,” Oliver murmured. His words painted a smile on Felicity’s face as she looked up at him.

“I know,” she said softly, before burying her head in his shoulder. Bliss washed over her while happiness embraced her and everything in the universe was absolutely perfect.

“I still have to give you your gift,” she said suddenly. “Well, part of it.” She couldn’t believe she had forgotten. Oliver looked at her, questions in his eyes.

Her heart had already begun to race and nerves threatened to attack her but she was unable to keep the grin off her face as she said the words because screw it, she had been waiting to tell him since yesterday so here goes nothing.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, finally free of the heavy weight of that little secret. Her husband stared at her dumbly for a moment and then his eyes travelled to her stomach, his face filled with awe.

“Really?” he whispered, disbelief and amazement written all over his features.

“Yes,” Felicity laughed, nodding her head. And the next thing she knew was that Oliver’s lips were on hers and she was gripping his short strands of hair as he held on to her like she was the ocean and he desperately wanted to drown. Fireworks exploded in her heart while the world crumbled away beneath them. Finally, they pulled away, each of them wearing wonderstruck expressions while the song continued to play in the background.

_You still get my heart racing,_

_You still get my heart racing for you._

“You always make my heart race,” Oliver said to his wife.

“I know,” she smirked, her blue eyes shining.

“I mean it you know. Years from now, I’ll still look at you and think that you’re beautiful. There hasn’t been a day that you haven’t stolen my breath away Felicity and that day will never come. I have fallen in love with you over and over again since the day we met and I will happily continue to do so,” he stated.

“Promise?” she tried to joke but her eyes watered.

“Always,” he replied gently, tenderly wiping away the tears on her cheek.

_I will never stop holding your hand,_

_I will never stop opening your door,_

_I will never stop choosing you babe,_

_I will never get used to you._

 

And Oliver never stopped. Never stopped being completely in awe of his wife. Never stopped being enchanted by her. Never took her for granted. Never stopped loving her. And he never quite got used to her either, because he always wondered how on earth she could have fallen in love with someone like him. But he always thanked his lucky stars she did because god knows where he would be if she hadn’t. She always told him that he was a hero. But really, it was Felicity that saved Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this one. Hope everyone likes it! :)


	8. Arrow Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an arrow necklace the other day and that sort of fueled this.

Oliver had just returned from his business trip and was already on his way to the foundry. Well, it was actually an Arrow trip but Felicity couldn’t exactly tell everyone that the COO of Queen Consolidated had to go out of town for vigilante stuff. So, business trip it was. Digg and Roy could have easily handled this little crisis but stubborn Oliver insisted on suiting up and going out with them. Deep down, Felicity was actually happy that he was coming straight to the lair instead of home because she had not seen her husband in four days and god she missed him. But Felicity was also stubborn and had every intention of chastising him for not getting some rest instead.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps making their way down the stairs and all thoughts of scolding disappeared as she laid eyes on the man she loved. She was instantly in his arms, and the world was right again. All she knew was Oliver Queen as she listened to his heartbeat and inhaled his scent. She’d spent the last four days wearing his shirts to sleep because she missed everything about him so much. He was an ocean that she desperately wanted to drown in.

“I missed you,” she said softly, looking up at him.

“Me too,” he replied. “Next time I’m taking you with me.”

She was about to reply that she wouldn’t have it any other way, let the damn company collapse, who cared as long as she was with him, when she noticed him staring at the base of her throat, eyebrows slightly raised. She looked down to see what had caught his attention and-oh. She had forgotten all about the arrow necklace she bought the second day he was gone. Her cheeks immediately turned red. She had seen it in a shop window and it reminded her of Oliver so, of course she had to have it. It also helped to make the days without him a little less unbearable.

Laurel was the first person to see it, since they had dinner together that very evening. She instantly gushed, telling her friend that Oliver would go crazy. They then spent the rest of the meal discussing jewellery that would make Ted go crazy.Diggle had merely smiled, telling Felicity that it was nice and he liked it, while she beamed at the compliment from her friend. Roy smirked at her the minute he saw the necklace but whatever he was about to say never left his mouth as Felicity immediately sent him a very threatening look that she had learned from Oliver.

Now, the man in question simply stared at the piece of jewellery, the corners of his mouth slightly turned up.

“Do you like it?” Felicity asked, when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

“I love it,” he murmured, giving her a look that lit every single cell in her body on fire. Her breath caught in her throat as she returned his heated gaze, the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Roy loudly clearing his throat.

“We really don’t have time for a love fest right now,” he announced. “Suit up,” he nodded towards Oliver.

The older vigilante scowled as he broke away from his wife, but he knew that Roy was right.

“Be careful!” Felicity called to them as they left the lair, and Oliver sent her one last look that promised more to come later.

 

The instant they arrived back at the foundry, Oliver and Felicity wasted no time as his lips were immediately on hers.

“At least wait until we leave the room!” Roy yelled as he scrambled to get out of his suit so he could make a quick exit.

“Ground rules guys!” John called, reminding them of the rules they had all agreed on when Oliver and Felicity started dating, no making out in front of their other teammates being first and foremost. That was pretty much the only rule really. They were all happy for their friends but they did not wish to be grossed out and see more than they ever needed to see. Which was something that poor Thea had experienced more than once.

Their other partners finally fled the room, Roy muttering under his breath about them being disgusting and Felicity made a mental note to remind him of his words the next time he was making puppy dog eyes and sneaking kisses with his own girlfriend.

Oliver pulled away, the pendant gently in his grasp.

“I would very much like if you never took this off,” he mumbled, his eyes dark.

“Never,” Felicity managed to say as Oliver placed his mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses on her creamy skin. She moaned as he suckled on her flesh, doing things with his tongue that made her forget her own name. She raked her fingers through his short strands of hair as his lips found hers again and he lifted her so she was straddling him. She ended up backed against the table and didn’t even have time to wonder if there was anything important on there before Oliver swiped everything off, all of the contents ending up strewn all over the floor. Oh well, there was nothing they could do about that now.

Soon, she was only in her underwear and she was tugging at his clothes because why on earth he was still in them, she didn’t know. He granted her wish as he quickly shed the leathers he hadn’t gotten the chance to change out of and Felicity appraised him for a moment, before she began placing gentle kisses on each one of his scars. It was something she did often and it never ceased to warm Oliver’s heart, the way she never shied away from them. The way she loved every inch of him, all of his parts, the good, the bad and the ugly.

Then suddenly, she was lying on the table and Oliver’s mouth was exploring every inch of her and it was taking a lot of effort to simply remember how to breathe. His hands on her skin caused each nerve ending to sizzle with electricity. He painted her in feeling and colours swirled behind her closed eyes as she could feel herself about to come apart at the seams. Oliver drew out every long torturous moment as Felicity trembled beneath him, and then finally white hot sparks exploded inside her stomach and the world was spinning and she was unable to stop the almost feral sound that escaped her throat. 

When she began to remember how to breathe again, she pressed her lips to her husband’s. His tongue was sugar and she wanted to drown in his taste. Oliver Queen was a drug she couldn’t get enough of and she knew the feeling was mutual. Butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach which still fluttered wildly from the aftermath of Oliver.

“Told you I wouldn’t take it off,” she whispered in his ear and his eyes grew dark once more as he took in the sight of her in nothing but that goddamn arrow necklace. And because Oliver had no self control when it came to Felicity, he then began making her come undone all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened at one in the morning when I was supposed to be studying for the Accounts exam I had today. Hope everyone likes it and thanks again for reading! :)


	9. Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your OTP takes a trip to Christmas tree farm! It’s cold and muddy though and they can’t agree on a tree." A short thing sort of based on this post from Tumblr.

Felicity trudged on as she looked at tree after tree, none of them seeming right. She was cold and she kept slipping because it was so damn muddy and god she was tired. She just wanted to find the perfect tree. She didn’t even celebrate Christmas but Oliver did and it was their first year as a couple so she wanted it to be special. She wanted him to have a good holiday for once.

“How about this one?” Oliver asked, gesturing towards a tree that was freaking huge.

“Oliver, that’s too big,” she replied, trying her best not to snap at him because she knew he was getting exasperated at her indecisiveness.

“It’s not like we don’t have the space,” he pressed on.

“Yes but I would like to actually be able to reach the top of the tree when I put the star on it,” she huffed.

“I’ll lift you,” he said and she shot him a glare which caused him to sigh in annoyance. “Most trees are taller than you anyway Felicity,” he murmured under his breath but of course, she heard him anyway.

“What did you say?” she asked him and his eyes widened as he made his signature _oh fuck_ face whenever he realised he screwed up.

“Nothing,” he said a little too quickly and Felicity whirled around, stomping away from her boyfriend.

She wasn’t even sure why she was making such a big deal over the stupid tree. He liked it and he was the one she wanted Christmas to be perfect for so why couldn’t they just get it. But it just didn’t scream out to her or catch her eye in any way. It was completely ordinary. And she needed better than ordinary.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and she instinctively leaned into his chest, her eyes falling shut for a moment.

“Talk to me Felicity,” he said gently, his lips pressed to the top of her head.

“I just want everything to be perfect,” she sighed, turning around so that she was facing him. “It’s our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be amazing because when was the last time you actually had a good Christmas and then all our friends are coming over and right now I’m exhausted and freezing-”

Suddenly she was interrupted by Oliver’s lips on hers and she closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him. His mouth moved against hers and she could feel her frustration slowly falling away as she drowned herself in Oliver Queen. He had begun doing that more often, kissing her in the middle of her rambling or whenever she was freaking out about something, in order to calm her down. She had to admit, it was effective.

“I needed that,” she said after they had finally pulled away, and Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

“Felicity, my Christmas is already guaranteed to be perfect because I’m spending it with you. Nothing else matters to me except for that. As long as I have you, that’s the best present in the world,” he said softly as he gazed at the woman he loved, causing her eyes to shine. “And I’m pretty sure everyone’s going to be happy as long as they have food,” he reassured her and she laughed because she knew he was right.

“I think being CEO is taking its toll on me,” she sighed, leaning against his chest.

“That’s why I quit,” he replied, earning a laugh and scoff from Felicity.

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t quit as much as have your company stolen from right under your nose by the woman working for Slade Wilson,” she teased.

“And you just summed up why I am unfit for that position,” he said and she knew he meant it. Running the company was just not him and he didn’t like it. Felicity, however found that she actually enjoyed her job quite a bit. When it wasn’t stressing her out of course. But even then, it was worth it.

“You’re so much better than I was,” he continued. “Both of my parents would be really proud,” he said with a wistful look on his face. Her throat closed up at his words as her heart filled with warmth and she couldn't help the tears that blurred her vision.That little sentence meant the world to her. She knew how much the company meant to his family and the fact that he thought that left her speechless for a minute.

“Thank you,” she whispered, his arms still around her and feeling completely content and at peace with the world. They stayed like that for a few moments, entangled in each other, not caring about the people around them. All that mattered was Oliver and Felicity.

“Let’s go find a tree,” she finally declared. “I want to go home already.”

“We would already be home if you weren’t so picky,” Oliver said, grinning.

Felicity tried her best to shoot him a threatening look but she was smiling too. They walked hand in hand, quickly choosing a tree before heading home to cuddle up with hot chocolate and a Christmas movie. Because the tree or presents or anything else didn’t matter. Whatever they had, they would make it work. They would make it perfect. Oliver said that spending the holidays with Felicity already guaranteed that he would have a perfect Christmas. She didn’t celebrate Christmas herself, but as long as she had Oliver by her side, everyday was a perfect one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Goodbye My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Felicity goodbye before leaving to duel Ra's Al Ghul.

Telling Felicity he was leaving was one of the hardest things Oliver had to do. He didn’t know how he would say goodbye. He didn’t know how he would be able to walk away from her. But he had to do it. He needed to see her one last time. So he made his way into the foundry, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Felicity was in her chair, by her computers as usual.

“Oh, hey Oliver-” she began but stopped when she saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?” she asked as she slowly rose, never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her.

“I’m going to fight Ra’s Al Ghul,” he said, getting straight to the point. No beating around the bush. Because if he delayed even a little bit he might back out of telling her and he couldn’t bear to leave without a goodbye.

She looked confused for a moment, as if she couldn’t process what he was saying. As if she couldn’t comprehend the words that just left his mouth because they were so absurd. There was no way he could be serious. But he was.

“Oliver, no,” she said, when she realised that he meant it. “Are you crazy? He’s the most dangerous man alive.”

“I know,” was all he replied, as he watched a thousand emotions flicker across her face.

“You can’t do this. You can’t win against him,” she said, desperation laced in her voice. She needed him to understand. She needed him to stay.

“I have to Felicity,” he said, his words coated in sadness, a look of defeat prominent on his features. He saw the moment she realised there was no stopping him. The same defeated look was written on her own face as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

“This is a duel with one of the most dangerous men who has ever walked the earth,” she said, silently pleading with him. “Please,” she whispered. Because she wouldn’t be Felicity if she didn’t try one last time. She knew it was hopeless. But she still begged.

“I’ll come back,” he said, and he couldn’t help but wonder which one of them he was trying to convince.

“Promise me,” she said, her voice wavering.

“I promise,” he replied, struggling to keep his own voice steady as he took a step towards her.

“I love you,” she said suddenly and Oliver’s breath caught in his throat at those three little words. His eyes widened as he gazed at the woman in front of him in awe. She loved him. God knows how much he had dreamed of hearing her say that. But not like this. Not like when it felt more like a farewell than anything else. Because it wasn’t. He would come back. For his friends and his family. For her.

“I love you too,” he said softly, because he needed her to hold on to that while he was gone.

He moved forward, tenderly pressing his lips against her forehead, one of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Her eyes fell shut for a moment and Oliver felt his heart twist in his chest. He wanted so much more than this. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless until neither of them could breathe anymore. He wanted to completely drown himself in this woman. The woman he loved. Who loved him back.

But he knew if he did any of those things, he wouldn’t be able to walk out of that door. So, for now, this was all he could have. She looked at him, eyes tight with emotion, neither of them saying a thing but both dreading the moment he would leave.

“I didn’t know what I was fighting for,” he said, breaking the silence. “Now I do.” Because he would fight for her. He would fight to protect the woman he loved. He would fight to come home to her. He would fight for Thea, for Digg and Roy and Laurel. For Sara and Lyla. For all of them. He would fight for every single person in Starling City. And after everything, he would make it back. He had to believe that. There was no other option for him. He needed her to believe it too.

It physically hurt Oliver to pull away from her. Tears streaked her face and the mere sight caused every single cell of his to flare up in agony. He reached out, gently wiping them away, trying his best to ignore the way his hand shook. He would be back soon. He would see her again. Those were the words he repeated to himself. He took a deep breath as he looked at her one last time, drinking in every single detail about her. He memorized every inch of Felicity, because the memory of her would be all that he would have to hold on to while he was gone.

“Goodbye Felicity,” he said softly, allowing her name to roll off his tongue one last time. He coated every syllable in adoration.

“Goodbye Oliver,” she replied, the words almost getting caught in her throat.

And then he turned around, making his way up the stairs, leaving behind the woman he loved. He kept repeating to himself that he would see her again soon. He had to believe that. He needed to believe it. Because he would do whatever it took to return to her. That was the promise he made to himself as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing I wrote yesterday. Thanks so much for reading! :)


	11. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing of Felicity after what happens at the the ending of 3x09 (don't read if you haven't seen the episode yet because spoiler alert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sad and this ended up happening

Felicity did it. She made it through another day. That was the first thought that entered her mind as she walked through the door of her flat, making her way into her room to get ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, her movements almost robotic. These days she was on autopilot, simply doing a routine, not thinking about anything. This was the way it had been since Oliver died.

It was only when she finally climbed into bed at night, darkness surrounding her, that she allowed herself to think of the man she loved. The man she had lost.

She replayed the scene that had run through her mind a million times before. The day he left. She remembered the way his lips had lingered on her forehead and she would give up almost anything to feel that again. She would give up almost anything for just one more moment with him.

When he pulled away from her, her stomach twisted into knots and a part of her knew that this would be the last time she would see him. But she pushed that feeling away, because she couldn’t believe that. He would win against Ra’s. And he would come back. He had to.

And then he looked into her eyes and told her that he loved her. She remembered the way he said it with such conviction. Like the way someone would say that the sky is blue or that the sun shines. He said it like it was a simple fact of life. That was the way it had always been and that was the way it would always be. The sky is blue. The sun shines. And Oliver loves Felicity.

She took a ragged breath as she recalled how she didn’t say it back. Those three little words had been on the tip of her tongue, begging to escape but she couldn’t do it. And now she regretted it more than anything else in the world. Oliver had died without knowing that she loved him.

And god, she loved him. Completely and irrevocably. It was because she loved him that it hurt to simply get out of bed each morning. That merely breathing had become too heavy a task for her. Because he was gone. Oliver Queen was dead and she would never see him again.

She closed her eyes, letting the tears stain her cheeks as she saw the man that constantly plagued her thoughts materialise in the darkness. She had memorised every single detail of him before he had walked out of that door. She drank him in like he was an oasis and she was lost in a desert.

She remembered his bright blue eyes and the way they would stare into hers. His smile, that managed to make fireworks explode in her stomach every time it was directed to her. The way he would say her name, softly and coated in adoration. She never loved her name as much as when it fell from Oliver Queen’s lips.

Those same lips that had pressed against hers in the hallway of a hospital. She remembered the way she was left breathless. His mouth had moved against hers and every inch of her body was set on fire. And then she had walked away.

_Don’t ask me to say that I don’t love you._

His words echoed through her mind, tearing her to shreds.

_And the second thing?_

_I love you._

Suddenly, it was too much for her and she sat up in bed, sobs racking through her body. Vines wrapped around her throat, choking her and making it almost impossible to breathe. She shook as she was once again hit by the fact that he was gone.

He was gone and she would never feel his fingertips on her skin again. She would never have her day immediately brightened up just by spotting him across the room. She would never make him laugh by saying something completely inappropriate.

She wrapped her arms around herself, desperately hoping that maybe she’d be able to hold herself together but it was too late and she was already coming apart at the seams.

The one pair of arms she actually wanted to feel around her weren’t here anymore. The one person she wanted to talk to ceased to exist.

Finally, her lungs took pity on her and began to work properly again. She took deep breaths, lowering her head back on to her pillow. But that deep sense of loss never left her. It followed her around every day, a shadow of darkness, always at her side. She didn’t think she would ever be able to get rid of it.

It was only when sleep began to slowly wrap itself around her, that she let herself think that maybe in another life, in another universe, she and Oliver could have found their happy ending. God knows he deserved it in this life, but it was forever out of reach. He never got his happy story.

Felicity’s eyes began to close and then she whispered the words she wished she had said to him on that fateful day, the last time she saw him.

“I love you Oliver,” she said, the syllables getting lost in the dark as sleep took her into its arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one in the morning and I can barely think straight so it's kind of messy but thank you for reading :)


	12. Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns back from the dead (again)

Felicity’s eyes threatened to fall shut as she sat in front of her computers in the foundry. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was him. Oliver Queen covered in blood and dying a million different ways. Ever since Nyssa delivered the news, these were nightmares that plagued her.

John and Roy had left early that night. She pretended she hadn't seen the looks of worry they gave each other as they asked her if she would be fine down here by herself. She reassured them that she would be okay even though she didn’t know what that felt like anymore. This place used to feel like home but without Oliver it just felt empty. Her whole life felt empty without him. There was a hole in her heart that could only be mended by one person. The person she would never see again.

Suddenly the heavy silence was broken.

“Felicity,” said a voice that caused her to gasp. She had read once that a person’s voice was the first thing you forgot about them. But she remembered this one all too well.

She quickly turned in her chair, and there he was, standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in disbelief as she stared at the man who had risen from the grave. His hair was too long and his face was streaked with weariness but those were his eyes.It was him.

No, it couldn’t be. She had finally lost her mind because she was either hallucinating or dreaming because this man was dead. Ra’s Al Ghul killed him. She had mourned him and spent sleepless nights crying over her loss. She spent endless moments clutching his hood after falling to her knees because her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore while she soaked it in tears. Soon, she would wake up and his death would hit her like a tidal wave all over again and grief would drown her because him being alive was impossible.

Then, he took a careful step towards her and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oliver?” she whispered tentatively, still uncertain that he wasn’t just some phantom she was seeing.

“It’s me,” he replied softly. “I came back.” The words _for you_ hung unsaid in the air. 

And then before she even knew what she was doing, she was out of her chair and in his arms faster than he could blink. She wrapped her arms around him, and oh god he was real. It was really him. Every minute since Oliver had left was spent missing him and now, by some miracle he was here again. He held her, his arms tight around her waist as they both clung to each other like they were drowning and the person in front of them was their only saviours. Felicity swore to herself that she was never going to let him go again.

She didn’t know how he was alive and right now she didn’t care because all that mattered was that he was with her. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in the scent of him. The sadness that had wrapped itself around her like a blanket slowly unfurled. For the first time since she had heard of Oliver’s death, her heart didn’t feel like it was pierced by a million shards of glass. She could breathe again.

Finally, she looked up at him. His bright blue eyes that she had spent countless nights dreaming about stared straight into hers. He reached out, tenderly wiping the tears away from her face. She didn’t even realise that she was crying. At this point she thought that she would be all out of tears by now but apparently not. 

And then she said the words that she should have said a long time ago. The words she constantly regretted not saying to him the last time she saw him.

“I love you Oliver,” she said, her voice breaking. The last time she had said those words to her father she never saw him again. And then she had said them to Cooper and he ‘died’-which she later found out that he actually hadn’t and had instead pretty much gone insane when he kidnapped her but that wasn’t the point. The point was that she had made a promise to herself once that she would be careful the next time she said it. She wouldn’t just say those three little words to anybody. But Oliver wasn’t just anybody. He was everything to her. And she couldn’t bear for him to go one more day without knowing what she had realised so long ago.

She watched as his face slowly transformed, a look of wonder and amazement settling upon it while he gazed at her like she was more precious than every single jewel on earth.

“I love you too,” he replied, a smile lighting up his features and then his lips met hers and everything else in the world faded away.

She closed her eyes as she completely lost herself in Oliver Queen. His mouth moved against hers and constellations erupted in her veins while stars exploded in her heart and she temporarily forgot her own name. She had to remind herself how to breathe again when they finally pulled away because he was still looking at her in a way that set all of her cells on fire.

She wanted to ask him to never leave again. She wanted to ask him to stay with her forever. But she knew these were promises he couldn’t make so she focused on having him today. Because she would rather have just one moment with Oliver than the rest of her life with anyone else.

With his arms still around her, she found home again. Then suddenly she realised that for her, home wasn’t a place. Home was a person. And it was Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this but I decided to post it anyway. Thank you for reading! :)


	13. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow does Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about computers but whatever this happened.

They were doing Secret Santa this year. Thea had insisted.

“What’s the point though, we’re all gonna buy presents for each other anyway,” Roy said when she stated her idea.

“Because it’s fun!” she replied, glaring at her boyfriend.

So, they were doing Secret Santa. The next day an overly enthusiastic Thea as well as Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, Roy, Diggle and even Lyla, because again, Thea had insisted and Digg claimed that if he was getting roped into this then so was she, met in the foundry to pick names from a bowl. Each of them wore a look of indifference as they read the names of the person they got in order not to give anything away.

But it was Oliver who had to stifle a smile as he saw the name written on that little piece of paper. _Felicity._

For the next couple of days, Oliver began leaving tiny chocolates at Felicity’s work station. They were accompanied by notes saying **From Your Secret Santa**. He had to get Roy or Diggle to write them for him though, because she knew Oliver’s handwriting too well.

Her eyes lit up the first morning she received one, and she proceeded to shout her thanks to everyone in the foundry, while Oliver turned away so she wouldn’t see the little smile that appeared on his face. It then became a routine for her to rush to look for chocolates as soon as she entered the lair. Sometimes she would write a thank you or a smiley face as a response on the notes she received with the delicious treats. It was obvious that this little act brightened up her day and Oliver decided that even after Christmas was over, he would continue leaving her small candies.

Thea, however, refused to be one upped by her older brother and soon little treats began appearing for Digg. The older man laughed and announced that it really wasn’t necessary but the rest of the team all noticed the way he would smile upon receiving them and of course, eat every single one.

Soon, a Christmas tree also appeared in the foundry, a note attached to it saying **To Thea, From Your Secret Santa.** The younger Queen squealed upon seeing it and immediately got to work on buying decorations to put on it. Oliver pretended he didn’t see Roy’s self satisfied smirk as he watched Thea fawn over her little early present, discussing what colours would look best with Felicity and Laurel.

As the days progressed, more decorations made their way into the Arrow Cave- Oliver had given up fighting them on the name a long time ago, it was pointless- some of them from Secret Santas, some just because one of them thought it was nice and needed to be in the lair. Wreaths, mistletoe, a dancing Santa, anything really found themselves in the foundry and Oliver had to admit, the place actually looked pretty good.

They had decided to exchange Secret Santa gifts on December 23rd because Thea claimed she needed at least one early present to keep her from tearing into all her other gifts before Christmas day and they would all be too busy on Christmas Eve. Felicity laughed when she said that but Oliver knew his sister was one hundred percent serious. When she was little, she would open all of her presents early while everyone was asleep, then wrap them up again and pretend to be completely surprised on Christmas day. This went on for a few years before Oliver caught her and told their parents, which led to little Thea not speaking to him for days.

But leading up to the day when they would trade gifts, Oliver was nervous. He had finally decided on what he was going to give to Felicity and every time he even thought about it, his heart began to race. But there was no turning back now.

So, on the day before Christmas Eve, the gang assembled at Verdant, gift bags and wrapped presents in their arms. Oliver had declared, maybe a bit too forcefully, that they would do this upstairs instead of in the foundry. Thea looked as if she wanted to protest but Oliver shot her a glare, not very unlike his Arrow look so she merely huffed and agreed.

Oliver felt as if he wanted to throw up while his friends revealed themselves to the person they had to buy a gift for. He was lost in his own world, not paying attention to anything going on around him. Felicity could tell that something was wrong. She kept glancing at him and asking if he was alright. He tried his best to assure her that he was fine but they both knew that was a lie. She didn’t press him though. During these little exchanges, Lyla sent supportive looks his way, silently telling him that everything was going to be great. She was the only person who knew what he was going to do.

Finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, Oliver stood up, stating that his present was in the foundry. The entire party followed him downstairs, curiosity eating away at them. Suddenly, Felicity gasped.

“Oh my god,” she said, staring at her computers. Her new and upgraded computers. The ones, that technically weren’t even out yet but he was Oliver Queen so he pulled some strings. She made her way towards them, grinning like an idiot when she spotted the note stuck to the monitor. **From Your Secret Santa.** And this time, it was written in Oliver’s handwriting.

She laughed, a sound that made Oliver’s heart melt as she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to contain his own grin.

“This is amazing,” she said, looking at her new present like it was more precious than gold.

“Why don’t you turn it on,” Oliver managed to say. He was barely able to get the words out and he thanked his lucky stars that all of Felicity’s attention was taken up with the computers or she would have definitely known that something was up with him.

Oliver struggled to breathe as she booted up her system, never taking his eyes off her, waiting anxiously for her reaction. He was a ball of nerves, wishing the thing would just hurry up already.

Suddenly, four words appeared on the screen. Felicity gasped and everyone in the room stilled. Oliver held his breath. **Will you marry me?**

Oliver had gotten the help of some of Lyla’s tech buddies from ARGUS to set this whole thing up. He had taken his grandmother’s ring out of the vault for a little over a month now but it had been sitting in his drawer ever since. Each time he would even think of proposing, he would end up chickening out in the end. But the minute he saw Felicity’s name on that piece of paper that morning, a part of him knew that he was done waiting. It just took a while for him to accept that.

Now, he was down on one knee, still waiting with bated breath for Felicity to tear her eyes away from the screen. Finally, she picked her jaw up from the floor, turning to look in his direction. Her eyes went even wider when she spotted the ring.

“Oliver,” she whispered, staring at him. She opened her mouth again but then closed it and Oliver couldn’t help but smile. Felicity Smoak was at a loss for words.

“Felicity, ever since I walked into your office, my entire universe changed. There was just something about you. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you or what kind of person I’d be if you never came into my life. You make me better in every way. I’ve saved the city more than once but Felicity, you saved me. You are my happy story. I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I need you by my side for as long as I live. So, Felicity Smoak, will you please do me the honour or being my wife?” he asked, gazing at the woman he loved, his poor stomach twisted in knots.

And then she said the one word that completely undid him.

“Yes,” she whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. For a moment, Oliver wasn’t sure if he heard right.

“Yes?” he asked, because he needed her to confirm it. He needed to hear her say it again because there was no way this amazing woman would actually agree to spend the rest of her life with him.

“Yes!” she laughed and then Oliver was up in an instant and she was in his arms as he spun her around the room.

He carefully placed the ring on her finger, watching as she gazed adoringly at it.

“It’s beautiful,” she said softly. “I love it.”

Oliver didn’t even hear everyone else in the foundry when they began cheering and congratulating them. All he could do was stare at his Felicity, a grin lighting up his entire face. She said yes. They were going to get married.

Soon, Oliver pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with his. Happiness filled every inch of his being and he knew that he was the luckiest man alive. Every moment before this one paled in comparison. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much but he didn’t give a damn. Nothing else in the world mattered right now except the woman he was currently kissing.

Neither of them noticed when the rest of their friends quietly left the lair to give the newly engaged couple some privacy. Not for the first time, they got lost in each other and that definitely wouldn’t be the last time either. They had the rest of their lives for moments like this. That little thought filled Oliver’s heart with joy. He was pretty sure that this was the best day of his entire life. And without a doubt, this was the best Christmas present that he could have ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this one. And I just want to say a special thank you to everyone who has read all of the stuff I posted so far and everyone who leaves comments and everything you guys have no idea how much it all means to me so thank you so much! :)


	14. Felicity You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School au featuring drunk Felicity.

Oliver was rudely awakened at two in the morning by his phone’s loud ringtone. He didn’t even look at the caller ID before he picked up.

“Hello,” he said roughly into the other end.

“Oliver!” replied an overexcited Felicity. “Hi Oliver! Everyone come say hi to Oliver!”

“Hi Oliver!” a chorus of voices echoed in the background.

Felicity was drunk. Which meant that something was wrong because his best friend didn’t get drunk. She drank but never enough to get wasted. She was the rational and responsible one out of the two of them.

“Felicity are you okay?” he asked, now sitting up in bed.

“I’m fine. Perfectly fine,” she slurred. “I mean, I don’t even care that I walked in on Adam having sex with Emily in one of the rooms upstairs. Nope. I’m sooo good right now. Right guys?”

Oliver was then assaulted by what he was pretty sure was the whole goddamn room cheering in response to Felicity’s question. He was definitely going to kick Adam’s ass. The whole reason he had stayed home tonight instead of going to one of the biggest parties of the year was because he couldn’t bear to see Felicity with her boyfriend. Watching both of them all over each other was the worst form of torture there was.

“Oh I gotta go, Katy’s here with my drink. These are soo good oh my god. Bye Oliver!” she yelled before hanging up.

Oliver sighed before climbing out of bed and throwing on some decent clothes. He grabbed his keys before sneaking out of the house like he had done so many times before. Except tonight, he was going to be the responsible friend. It seemed there really was a first time for everything.

It didn’t take long before Oliver arrived at his destination. Music blasted so loud it could be heard all the way at the end of the street. He ignored everyone who greeted him, only focused on finding one blonde with glasses.

Finally, he spotted her, spinning around on the dance floor with Laurel and Cassidy while they all belted out the lyrics to Blank Space. He sighed. Of course Laurel would be here in a mess over her breakup with Tommy. The reason his other best friend had stayed home tonight was because he was avoiding her. They were both being so stupid. They were obviously still in love with each other but both of them were too damn stubborn to apologise first.

He pulled out his phone, texting Tommy to come get Laurel because he couldn’t handle both her and Felicity drunk. They would drive him insane for sure. He then walked over to where the blonde was twirling around on unsteady feet.

“Hey,” he said as he placed an arm around her to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Oliver!” she screeched right into his ear, causing him to wince. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you home,” he replied, removing the cup of whatever alcoholic substance she held and placing it on a table that was nearby.

“I was drinking that!” she protested.

“Trust me, you’ve had enough. Now, let’s go home,” he said as he began leading her towards the door.

“Bye guys!” she shouted to everyone behind them as she let Oliver take her away.

The drive back to his house was one of the most unpleasant things he had ever experienced. Drunk Felicity was particularly handsy and Oliver ended up almost crashing the car twice.

And when she wasn’t feeling him up she was singing every single Christmas song ever written. She knew more songs than him and she was Jewish. As she began a rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You, Oliver couldn’t help but smile. She flailed her arms about as she danced in the passenger seat and even when she was annoying the hell out of him, Felicity Smoak still managed to be completely adorable. And then one of her arms smacked him in the face and suddenly adorable was the last word he would use to describe Felicity at the moment.

He thanked God and Jesus and every other deity he knew when he finally pulled up at the mansion.

“Felicity,” he said, getting her attention.

“Oliver,” she replied as she turned to look at him.

“Everyone is asleep so I’m going to need you to be really quiet for me okay,” he said. She nodded seriously but Oliver wasn’t completely convinced.

“Promise me,” he said to her, because no one took promises as seriously as Felicity.

“I promise,” she replied, then mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away the key for full effect.

_Here goes nothing,_ Oliver thought as he got out of the car and then opened the door to the passenger side. Felicity stumbled all the way through the front door, refusing Oliver’s help to support her. But her heels echoed throughout the room and before she could even kick a fuss, Oliver gathered her in his arms, carrying her bridal style all the way upstairs.

“Hey!” she whispered, indignantly but Oliver shot her a look that caused her to shut up.

When he reached his room, he gently placed her on the bed, where she instantly wrapped herself in his blanket.

“Your bed is the most comfortable bed in the world,” she mumbled, pressing her face into his pillow.

“Thank you,” he laughed, trying his best to ignore the butterflies that appeared in his stomach at the sight of her between his sheets. She had been in his bed before more than once. She slept over at his place just like he slept over at hers. It wasn’t a big deal. These were the pointless things he repeated to himself.

He then carefully removed her shoes, placing them on the floor before he did the same with her glasses, putting them on his nightstand. Oliver then climbed into bed, ready to get reacquainted with sleep when suddenly Felicity’s head was on his chest and her arm flung across his stomach. He froze for a moment, his poor heart ready to give out.

“Thanks for coming for me tonight,” she mumbled against him.

“You’ve done the same for me enough times,” he replied. “And I’m sorry about Adam.”

“It doesn’t matter. I meant it when I said that I didn’t really care,” she said.

The room was covered in silence for a minute before she spoke again.

“You’re so nice,” she sighed, causing Oliver to laugh. He knew so much people who would disagree with that statement.

Felicity looked at him, a frown evident on her face.

“You are,” she insisted. “You’re nice to me. And you haven’t broken any girls’ hearts recently so that’s good too.”

Oliver couldn’t tell her that she was the reason for that. That he couldn’t even look at another girl anymore because only one inhabited his every thought. The one girl that he could never have. He wasn’t sure exactly when he had fallen in love with his best friend. He had known her all his life but it seemed that one morning he looked at her and realised that she was the most beautiful girl on the planet and life hadn’t been the same ever since. He could never get rid of the feeling that he was stuffed with sunshine whenever he was near her or that when she laughed, flowers bloomed in his stomach. But even if he could get rid of them, he didn’t think he would.

“You’re the nice one,” was all he said instead.

“I love you Oliver,” she blurted suddenly. “Like, love love.”

That one simple sentence was the undoing of Oliver Queen. He forgot how to breathe as those words were repeated in his head over and over. He was going to faint or throw up or do something else that was equally as embarrassing. And then he remembered that she had no idea what she was saying.

“You’re drunk Felicity,” he said, hoping that his voice wasn’t dripping with the disappointment that quickly filled him.

“I am,” she replied. “Maybe that’s why I’m actually brave enough to say it.”

Oliver didn’t know how to respond but then she became quiet and the only sound that could be heard was her steady breaths and he realised she was asleep. He was still frozen because of her words. She had said them to him before but never like that. She never meant it that way, the way that he meant it.

He slowly wrapped an arm around her, taking extra care not to wake her. He wished that every night for the rest of his life could be spent like this. He didn’t want to miss a moment of having her in his arms but in the end he lost the battle to sleep, his dreams filled with the tiny blonde who shared his bed.

Oliver opened his eyes to find Felicity on the other side of the bed, her head buried underneath one of his pillows as she groaned.

“Drinking so much last night doesn’t seem like such a great idea now does it?” he asked.

“Fuck off Oliver,” she replied, her voice muffled.

He couldn’t help but grin at the words she threw at him. Felicity Smoak hardly ever swore but when she did it was glorious.

He got her a glass of water, trying his best to not look like the smug bastard he was. She had given him hell countless times about having to pick him up drunk from parties or clubs and it was nice to be on the other end for a change.

She glared at him as she gulped down the cool drink.

“Thank you,” she mumbled begrudgingly.

Oliver joined her on the bed again, and suddenly he remembered why she had gotten so messed up in the first place.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. His best friend simply shrugged in response, a look of complete indifference on her face.

“I never really cared about him that much to be honest. I was just more humiliated last night than anything else. Besides, there’s someone else I already have feelings for,” she replied, looking everywhere but at Oliver.

She then took a deep breath and he saw her clenching her fists, as if she was trying to gather all of her courage.

“I meant what I said last night,” she said suddenly, finally looking at him.

Oliver had been hoping with all his heart that she had forgotten about what she said because the last thing he wanted was any awkward exchanges between them as she apologised for her words and told him that it didn’t mean anything. But he never expected her to say that.

“What?” he asked, because there was no way he heard right.

“I meant it,” she repeated. “I love you Oliver.”

And before he could even get a word out, before he could tell her that he loved her too, Felicity leaned over and kissed him. His eyes widened and he forgot how to breathe or what to do when a girl’s lips were on his own as he completely froze. His brain couldn’t seem to grasp that Felicity Smoak was kissing him.

And as soon as her lips were against his, they were gone as she quickly pulled away. Her face was red as she stared at him, embarrassment evident on her features while she immediately began stuttering out an apology.

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that I don’t know why I did that it was so stupid oh my god I’m so-”

But Oliver was having none of it. The fact that she was apologising for kissing him was so ridiculous that he almost laughed. But he didn’t. Instead, he cut off her rambling with a kiss of his own. And this time he remembered what to do.

He cupped her face as his mouth moved against hers and her fingers ended up gripping his hair. She tasted like vodka and all of his dreams and he wanted to study every inch of this girl. He wanted to find the places to touch to make her toes curl and he wanted to know exactly what needed to be done in order to hear his name being pulled from her throat. She could have him on his knees with just one look and he wanted to figure out all the different ways to completely unravel her.

He had fantasised about kissing Felicity more times than he could count but he had gotten them all wrong. None of them were as good as he imagined. In one moment he had died a thousand deaths and then been brought back to life again. He saw heaven and hell and everything in between as he clutched this angel who had proclaimed that she was in love with the devil. His breaths were stolen from him as he drowned in Felicity and she was the only thing filling up his lungs. Stars fell from the sky and the earth shattered around them but neither one gave a damn because this was their moment.

Finally, they pulled away, both of them gasping for air. Felicity’s eyes were glazed and Oliver was sure that he looked the exact same way.

“Don’t ever apologise for kissing me,” he mumbled, staring the girl he loved in more ways than one. “Because I love you too.”

Felicity laughed as she nodded her head, unable to find words to respond. Oliver felt like he deserved a medal for actually rendering his babbling best friend speechless.

They spent the rest of the day stealing kisses and touches, making up for lost time while grinning at each other like fools. And that was the day that all of Oliver Queen’s dreams came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little idea wouldn't leave me alone. Not very happy with the way it turned out but it was time for an update. On another note, the response I got to the last chapter was amazing I'm really happy everybody liked it so much. So a huge thank you to everyone who left a kudos or commented on the last one shot. And thank you for reading all of the things that I post :)


	15. Happy Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More high school Olicity featuring Hanukkah this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a short thing from a multi chapter fic I started but will probably never finish. Anyway, enjoy I guess.

She kissed him. Felicity Smoak, the girl he had been crushing on ever since she walked through the doors of Starling Academy kissed him. Oliver’s heart still hadn’t stopped racing as he drove back to her father’s home. She hadn’t said a word since their little display and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was a bad sign. But thoughts of Felicity’s legs wrapped around him and her mouth on his filled his brain so that he couldn’t even think clearly. Oliver had kissed lots of girls but for some reason Felicity was different. It wasn’t just the fact that she was an amazing kisser, and amazing was such an understatement, but there was something else. Something about the way it made him feel. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it was there. It was as if he had been missing her before he even knew her.

Felicity still hadn’t spoken when they arrived. She was out of the car and in the house before Oliver could even ask if she was alright. Sighing, he followed her inside, making his way upstairs and knocking on her door. A minute of silence passed before she told him he could come in.

He found her sitting on her bed, holding a Menorah. She had changed out of her dress and taken off all her makeup but it hadn’t escaped Oliver’s attention that she was still stunning.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she replied, still staring at the object in her hands. She paused for a moment before continuing, “Tonight’s the first night of Hanukkah. Me and mom and dad would always light the first candle together and exchange gifts. And we’d make all these great foods. This was always my favourite time of the year.”

And suddenly Oliver understood why she’d been so hell bent on getting a rise out of her father tonight. David wasn’t even celebrating his daughter’s favourite holiday this year. She was angry, but most of all, she was hurting. And Oliver had learned that when people were hurt, they lashed out.

He made his way over to her bed and sat beside her.

“We can still light the first candle now,” he said softly. “If you want to of course.”

“I’d love to,” Felicity replied looking up at him. And for the first time that night, she smiled.

She then left the room to find some matches before she returned to light the first candle on the Menorah. Oliver stood beside her, watching as her face lit up at the same time as the candle. She stared at it, a look of wonder and peace and for the first time since she had arrived in Central City, true happiness, gracing her features. Oliver stared at her, finding his own peace in Felicity’s joy.

Suddenly, she turned towards him.

“Thank you Oliver,” she said, the gratitude evident in her voice.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he replied, before pulling a tiny box from the pocket of his suit that he hadn’t even gotten a chance to change out of yet. He knew that tonight was the first night of Hanukkah, he had looked up the dates online ever since she told him she was Jewish, and had planned to give her the first present at some point during the night. He decided that this was the perfect moment.

“Happy Hanukkah,” he said gently, a smile on his face as he held the gift towards her.

“Oliver...you didn’t have to-” she began but he cut her off.

“Just take it Smoak,” he said jokingly and she did. She carefully unwrapped the box and grinned upon seeing what was inside.

“Oh my god thank you!” she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and he swore that there was no better feeling in the world than holding Felicity Smoak.

She had seen the little gold and green bracelet in the window of the jewellery store one day after they had gotten ice cream and were walking home. But all of them were going to the movies that afternoon and Oliver and Felicity were already running late to meet David and Candice, as usual, so they didn’t have time to stop and look at it. Felicity had insisted that it was fine but Oliver didn’t miss the way she had longingly stared at it. By the time she had returned to the store, the woman told her that a young man had only just bought the last one. Oliver had to hide his smile as she ranted about not getting the damn thing, cursing the person who had purchased the last bracelet. But it was all worth it to see the grin on her face right now. Oliver would walk to hell and back if it meant that she would smile like that for the rest of her life.

“Of course it was you who bought the last one,” she teased after she pulled away, her eyes glittering.

“Guilty,” he replied, his own grin mirroring hers. For a minute, they simply gazed at each other and in the future when they both looked back, they would realise that this was the moment that everything shifted between them. It was a small change, but it was the one that started all the others. This was the moment that Felicity saw Oliver as more than Ollie Queen and it was then that Oliver stopped crushing on the idea of Felicity and started falling for the real girl.

Still in a daze, they said goodnight to each other, before going to bed, each of their thoughts filled with the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got everything right about Hanukkah.And thank you again to everyone who read the last chapter and gave feedback I love you all :)


	16. Dear Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds the letters Felicity wrote him when she thought he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this earlier but I was out all day. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it.

It was months after Oliver returned when he found the letters. He had been helping Felicity clean out her stuff because she was officially moving in with him the next weekend. They already practically lived together but she still had a lot of things she needed to sort out. He didn’t see the little pink box until it was already on the floor, its contents scattered all over.

He bent down to retrieve them and caught sight of the _Dear Oliver_ written at the top of each paper in Felicity’s handwriting. Curiosity getting the better of him, he began to read, only to discover that these were written when she thought he was dead.

He should have stopped the moment he realised that they were never actually meant for his eyes. He should have put them back and given the box to his girlfriend. But he couldn’t look away as he hungrily drank in the words of the woman he loved, the words that were written when she thought she had lost him.

 

_Dear Oliver,_

_It’s been two days since we found out that you’re ~~de~~ not coming back. God, I can’t even write the word. Because you can’t be. You can’t be gone Oliver. It hasn’t even been that long and I already miss talking to you. Hence the letter. Because maybe I can pretend that you’re going to get this. That you’ll read it. Maybe this will help to hurt less. I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore except that I miss you. I could never imagine going a day without talking to you and now I’ll have to spend the rest of my life without hearing your voice. I miss you Oliver. I wish you were coming back._

_Yours Truly,_

_Felicity._

_Dear Oliver,_

_I called your phone nine times today just so I could hear your voicemail. Each time was a reminder that I will never hear that voice again. I miss your voice Oliver. I miss you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Felicity._

_  
_

_Dear Oliver,_

_Tonight’s the first night of Hanukkah. I wish you were here to light the candle with me. ~~I am incredibly lonely without you.~~ I miss you. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Felicity._

_  
_

_Dear Oliver,_

_It’s 3am and I can’t breathe because all I can see when I close my eyes is you dying. I thought that it would hurt less as time passed but I was wrong I was so wrong. I can’t recover from this Oliver. I don’t know what to do. I pretend to be okay all day and put on a show for John and Roy and even Laurel who sometimes looks at me like she expects me to break. But I don’t. Not in front of everyone. I fool them all into thinking that I’m strong and I fool myself too for a moment but I’m not, I’m not Oliver because I’m breaking now it’s all too much and I don’t know what to do please tell me what to do I need you please come back._

_Felicity._

_  
_

_Dear Oliver,_

_I haven’t written in a while because I realised that you would want me to be okay and I’m not. But today I smiled. Roy and I were having dinner with John and Lyla and oh god Sara has gotten even cuter since the last time you’ve seen her. Maybe it was the way she looked at me with sparkling eyes and so much innocence or that John looked lighter than he had since we heard that you’re not coming back and even Roy laughed as her little hands kept messing up his hair. But for the first time since you’ve been gone, I smiled. And suddenly, I don’t feel so alone anymore._

_Your Girl Wednesday,_

_Felicity._

_  
_

_Dear Oliver,_

_You lied. You told me that I wouldn’t lose you. But I did. Because you’re dead and you’re never coming back. You promised me Oliver. You made me love you and then you left and now there is a giant hole in my heart._

_Today is my birthday. I pretended again for everyone but now I can’t do it anymore as I sit all alone, surrounded by silence with only a bottle of vodka to keep me company. At least vodka won’t leave me behind._

_You know, there’s still this stupid little part of me that always looks towards the foundry door, hoping that you’ll walk in. Because I still cannot seem to grasp the fact that you’re dead. Oliver Queen and dead don’t even belong in the same sentence. Because you were invincible to me Oliver. You’re fucking dead now and you still are. And I’m still hoping._

_I keep imagining that you’ll walk in and I’ll run into your arms and everything will be alright again. I wish that you would so that I could finally tell you that I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you completely and irrevocably. I love you and you died without even knowing and now you never will. You’ll never know that all my fantasies of getting married and having children were with you. Every single one of them. All the quiet dreams of a wedding and vacations and lazy Sundays and growing old together are just dreams. That’s all they ever will be. I will forever regret not telling you those three words that day, the last day I ever saw you. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. I clutch your hood while sobbing into it and whispering the words you never got to hear but you still don’t know you never will know and I hate myself so much for it._

_When John and Roy gave me a tiny cake with a few candles on it today, I wished that you would come back to me. I wished that I could hold you one last time and feel your lips against mine and your fingers on my skin. I wished that I could see your blue eyes looking into mine and get lost in them just one more time. I would give anything for just one more moment with you. Come back home to me Oliver. It’s my greatest wish._

_The Girl Who Loves You,_

_Felicity._

_  
_

_Dear Oliver,_

_How do you do this? How do you keep going when the person you love most in the world is ripped away from you? Simply existing hurts too much now that you’re gone. If you loved me why did me you leave me? Help me Oliver._

_Felicity._

_Dear Oliver,_

_The day I heard that you died is the day that I died too._

_Felicity._

_Dear Oliver,_

_Sometimes I feel like I’m going to be okay. But then it hits me for the millionth time that I will never see you again and suddenly I’m drowning in grief once more. This is one of those times. I wish that I could have spent forever with you. I wish we had more time. I don’t know why the world is so cruel but at this moment I feel like I will never be happy again. ~~I’m lost without you Oliver.~~ I need you. Please._

_Felicity._

_Dear Oliver,_

_Stop being dead Oliver you’re not dead you can’t be dead I am losing my mind I need you to hold me I need you to be here I need you home because I don’t know what home is now that you’re gone you left and took the meaning of that word with you come back come back come back stop doing this to me please I can’t breathe without you_

_Felicity_

_Dear Oliver,_

_I will get through this. I don’t know how but I will. I will pull through. For you. If I was the one who had died I wouldn’t want you to wallow in sadness and pain for the rest of your life. So I am determined to be okay. I will try my best._

_Yours Truly,  
_

_Felicity._

 

_Dear Oliver,_

_I still believe in you._

_Felicity._

_Dear Oliver,_

_I think this is going to be my last letter. I need to let you go once and for all. I can’t keep doing this. I’m done looking at the door, waiting to hear your footsteps. I’m done hoping for a dead man to rise from his grave. I’m done with wishing on stars every night for you to return because you’re not going to. I kept thinking that you couldn’t really be dead because if you were, I’d know. I’d feel it. But the truth is, I just couldn’t accept the fact that I’m never going to see you again. But I have to accept it. I need to move on. Because life is precious Oliver. And mine can’t end just because yours did. You would want more for me._

_John, Roy, Laurel, Thea, Ray and I are going to continue to keep the city safe. It’s the least we can do. It’s the least I can do. So in the same way you honoured Tommy and everyone else, I’m going to honour you. Because you deserved so much better than this. You deserved your happy story. I hope that wherever you are you’re with your mom and dad and Tommy and Shado and every single person that you have lost. I hope that one day we will meet again. I hope that maybe in another life or universe we get that happy ending. But for now, in this one, I’m going to do my best to honour your memory and I hope that we all make you proud. Goodbye Oliver. I will always love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Felicity._

_Dear Oliver,_

_You’re currently lying beside me in bed with your eyes closed. The sound of your breathing is the only thing that can be heard right now and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. You look so peaceful while you’re asleep. I could watch you forever. Okay that sounded kind of creepy but I thought you were dead so I’m allowed to sound a little creepy._

_You walked through the door like I had imagined so many times before and I couldn’t believe it. I thought I had finally gone insane and that I was hallucinating but I wasn’t it was really you. You’re alive Oliver._

_And just like in my fantasies I ran into your arms and you held me and I cried because I thought I was never going to see you again but you were here, you are here and I still can’t believe it even as I’m looking at you this very moment. I finally feel like I can breathe again._

_I told you that I love you and you said that you already knew and then you kissed me and you tasted like happiness and all of my dreams and right now I don’t care about anything else except the fact that you’re here. Nothing else matters._

_I realise that this letter is pointless because you’re back but I needed to write this. I needed to remind myself that you’ll always come home. That no matter what I should never give up or stop hoping. If things ever get tough again, this is for me to read and remember that in the end everything will be alright._

_All of my wishes came true today. I can finally stop missing you. I love you Oliver. And I plan to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives. I love you I love you I love you. Forever and always._

_Yours Truly,_

_Felicity._

_  
_

 

Oliver stared at the last letter even after he had finished reading it. An icy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he felt hollow. He ran his hand over his face, surprise filling him when he felt wetness. He hadn’t even realised he had been crying. He knew it would have been hard for Felicity during his absence but he never imagined just how hard it was. He hadn’t thought about it because he didn’t want to imagine a broken Felicity crying all alone every night because of him. He couldn’t bear the thought of the woman he loved suffering so much.

“Oliver, did you find-” Felicity stopped mid sentence as she saw him kneeling on the floor with the letters in his hand, a pained expression on his face, “You found those,” she said softly as Oliver turned to look at her.

“I did. It was an accident but I shouldn’t have read them, I’m sorry,” he began but then thought _screw it all_ before rising to his feet and making his way towards her, enveloping her in his arms. He needed to feel her right now. He needed to know that at this moment, she was okay. Because his mind was filled with images of a grieving Felicity, her hand shaking as she wrote letters to a deceased man and oh god it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, into her hair as he held her.

“Oliver don’t,” she replied, looking up at him and knowing exactly what he was apologising for. “It wasn’t your fault.”

But he felt responsible for all of her tears so he didn’t say anything.She placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“It wasn’t,” she repeated, more firmly this time, desperate to convince him. He simply nodded but he knew he wasn’t going to forgive himself so easily.

“I thought of you every minute that I was away,” he said softly instead. “I pictured coming back to you so much times and none of it compared to the day that I actually did. I survived because of you Felicity. You got me through every second.”

This time it was Felicity’s eyes that were filled with tears and then Oliver’s lips were on hers. With that one kiss he told her everything he wasn’t able to say out loud. _I will never abandon you again. I will always stay by your side. There will be no more goodbyes. We will spend forever together. I promise._ But he really couldn’t promise her all those things, no matter how much he wanted to so he didn’t. But he still hoped she understood. Because he wasn’t leaving her again unless it was absolutely necessary. Not just for her sake but for his as well. He had been on the brink of insanity each day he was without her.

They pulled away and she stared at him with stars in her eyes and he knew that she did. And then he told her what he could say out loud.

“I love you,” he said, gazing at her with his own pair of sparkling eyes.

“I love you too,” she replied with a grin.

“I did get my happy story you know,” he declared suddenly, a smile of his own gracing his features as Felicity blushed at his words. “And in this universe, right here with you, I found my happy ending too.”

Felicity leaned into him once more, her eyes falling shut as she relished the feeling of being in Oliver’s arms and he relished the feeling of having her in them. He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, tangled up in each other in the middle of her room before he finally confessed what he realised the day he got back.

“All of my wishes came true the day that I saw your face again,” he stated softly, his lips pressed against the top of her head. “Because I did come back from the dead, but I wasn’t really alive until I was with you.”

And he didn’t just mean when he returned after the battle with Ra’s. Even before the island, all his life, Oliver had been missing something. He had simply existed on this earth. But the day he walked into Felicity Smoak’s office, for the first time, he had truly lived.

By the way Felicity’s lips then crashed into his, he knew she understood exactly what he meant. Because that moment was the first one in so long that Felicity had felt alive as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. Also, I would like to give a special shoutout and thank you to hassana who leaves a comment on every single chapter that I post thank you so much. Even if no one else comments, I always have yours to look forward to and they always make my day so thank you :)


	17. Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity and their children decorate the Christmas tree. And some other stuff.

Felicity stumbled as she struggled to hold the huge box of Christmas decorations. Her view was completely blocked by the damn thing and her arms felt like they were going to fall off. She desperately hoped that she wouldn’t bump into anything or fall on her ass and end up breaking something and was in the middle of begging whatever higher power there was to just let her make it to the other end of the room safely and in one piece when her inner rambling was suddenly cut off. She blinked in surprise for a moment at the fact that her arms were free and she could see in front of her again.

“What are you doing?” her husband asked, now holding the heavy box as if it didn’t weigh a pound. Felicity couldn’t help but feel slightly resentful. “You’ll strain yourself.”

“I didn’t realise it would be that heavy,” she protested, watching as Oliver easily made his way over to the tree, resting the decorations on the floor beside it. He merely shook his head, unable to keep the little smile off his face.

In her defence, she had taken on her fair share of villains and bad guys before. How was she supposed to know that she would be defeated by a freaking box? Emma and Ali then noisily ran into the room. They were playing tag but their game was immediately forgotten as they spotted the ornaments, both of their faces lighting up.

“We’re decorating the tree today?” Emma asked excitedly.

“Yep,” Felicity replied to the seven year old.

“Yay!” Ali squealed, the younger Queen bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Oliver and Felicity grinned at their overexcited children, and then they got to work.

All four of them began hanging the decorations on the tree, Emma and Ali having serious discussions over what piece should go where. Oliver was yelled at twice for not putting them in the right place and Felicity had to hide her laughter as the big bad vigilante apologised to seven and five year olds. Oliver shot her a look because she didn’t do a good job of hiding her amusement before walking over to where she was standing.

“Are you laughing at me?” he asked his wife.

“I would never,” she replied, her blue eyes wide and an expression of mock horror written on her face.

Oliver scoffed but before he could even think of a retort, he was interrupted by Emma declaring that they needed Christmas music. She dashed to the couch, getting her iPad and putting on Rocking Around The Christmas Tree, which was currently Ali’s favourite song.

“Yay I love this song!” she cheered, jumping up and down. As if they didn’t already know after hearing her sing it countless times around the house.

Felicity was pretty sure that she had even dreamed the tune already and she was definitely sure that Oliver hummed it in his sleep, something that he furiously denied but she had witnessed it first hand.

_Rockin around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop,_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop._

As the opening chords of the song began to play, Oliver held his arm out to Felicity, his eyes sparkling as he grinned like the Chesire cat.

“Will you dance with me Mrs. Queen?” he asked.

“I’d love to Mr. Queen,” she giggled, taking his hand as she donned a grin that matched his own.

He deftly spun her around the living room, their laughter filling the air. She stared into his bright blue eyes, getting lost in them as she had done so many times before. His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck and she never wanted to let him go.

_Rockin around the Christmas tree, Have a happy holiday._

“Look,” she suddenly whispered to Oliver, gesturing towards their two daughters.

He turned towards them, his smile growing even bigger as he watched them twirling around as they hung their ornaments on the tree. With Emma in her Santa hat and Ali wearing reindeer antlers, they were quite a sight. Felicity pulled out her phone, taping them as they had their own little dance party, lost in another world. Just like their parents, they often forgot that there were other people in the room.

“Hey,” Oliver said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“What?” she asked, turning to look at him, only to find him staring up at something. Brow furrowed in confusion, she followed his line of vision and _oh. Mistletoe._

She raised her eyebrows at her husband, sure that he had planned this.

“Looks like we’ve found ourselves under the mistletoe,” Oliver smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

“Well, tradition is tradition,” she mumbled, already staring at his lips. And then his mouth was on hers and for a minute she forgot that there were children in the room as her tongue explored every inch of Oliver Queen’s mouth. Her fingers pulled at the short strands of hair while fireworks exploded in her stomach. His hold on her tightened and she wanted to be closer. She wanted to feel every inch of his skin on hers. She wanted him to write love letters on her flesh with his tongue. He pulled away all too soon, his eyes dark as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him. It was clear from his expression that she wasn’t the only one thinking inappropriate thoughts.

“Later,” he mumbled, his voice filled with promise. Felicity nodded in response, already eager.

But for now, she leaned against Oliver as they both watched their little girls, who, thank god didn’t see their little love fest a moment ago because no doubt would they have instantly protested and called their parents gross. They looked on as Emma and Ali put the finishing touches on the tree, still dancing to Ali’s favourite song which they had on repeat.

“It’s time to put the star!” Ali exclaimed as she darted towards them, holding the ornament. Oliver immediately heaved her onto his shoulders and the little girl wrapped her legs around his neck.

“Are you holding on tight?” he asked.

“Yes daddy,” she giggled. Oliver then let her go so he could lift Emma into his arms.

“Be careful!” Felicity called. He had done this lots of times before but they were getting bigger now and she wouldn’t be their mother if she didn’t worry.

Oliver shot her a look of reassurance before walking towards the tree. Ali’s grin covered most of her face as she placed the star at the top of the tree and her older sister cheered her on. Felicity took pictures of them, standing by the tree, grins adorning their faces. Warmth filled her as she stared at her family. No matter what present she got on Christmas, none of it would ever compare to her husband and children. She didn’t need anything as long as she had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spit this out at around 2am when I was on the verge of sleep so sorry for it being kind of shitty. Anyway, happy Christmas Eve to all my readers and I hope everyone has a great day tomorrow! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, still have a great day :)


	18. Best Gift Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fic featuring married Olicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! :)

Felicity stared at Oliver as the morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, hitting his skin. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, all the stress and worry gone from his face. God, he was beautiful. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her with a sleepy smile.

“You’re staring,” he mumbled.

“Am I?” she asked, grinning.

Then he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest, sighing in content as she relished the feeling of being held by him.

“Yes,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

She began leaving her own kisses on his skin, each one filled with love as her soft lips tenderly met his scars. Every inch of him was perfect to her and she never ceased to show him just how much she adored him.

“Felicity if you keep that up we’ll never make it to John and Lyla’s,” Oliver said, his voice already unsteady. She sighed as she started to move away from him in order to get off the bed but he grabbed her, pulling her close to him again.

“Oliver!” she squealed.

“I changed my mind, let’s stay in bed all day,” her husband murmured as he nuzzled his face into her neck, causing a giggle to erupt from her throat.

“We can’t. It’s Christmas,” she replied. When he didn’t say anything she added, “Besides, you have a gift waiting for you under the tree.”

“What kind of gift?” he asked, his eyebrows raised because sometimes he didn’t completely trust his wife.

“You’ll see,” was all she said as she grinned at him.

She practically dragged him out of bed and they made their way to the Christmas tree. She was still wearing an excited grin as they both sat down on the floor and she handed him his present. He gave her one as well but she insisted that he open his first. Oliver couldn’t contain his smile at her enthusiasm and began unwrapping the gift, messily tearing away the paper.

“It’s a box!” he gasped as he widened his eyes in mock surprise, causing Felicity to grab one of the throw pillows on the couch next to her and fling it in his direction. He laughed as he caught it and Felicity silently cursed his ninja skills.

“Just open the damn thing!” she yelled, exasperated.

Oliver still grinned as he opened the box to see what was inside and Felicity nervously bit her lip. She had been waiting for this moment for a little over a week and now that it was here she sort of wanted to throw up. Her stomach was twisted in knots and nerves were eating away at her insides as she waited for his reaction.

“It’s....baby clothes?” he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled out a tiny dark green onesie, followed by baby booties and then his head quickly snapped up to look at her, his blue eyes slowly widening and she knew the light bulb had finally gone off.

“You’re pregnant?” he whispered, almost as if he was afraid to say it, afraid that he might be wrong.

But Felicity nodded, tears in her eyes because he was right.

“You’re pregnant!” he exclaimed, his entire face transforming as happiness and joy were written all over his features. “Holy shit!” he laughed, still in disbelief.

Felicity’s own laughter filled the air as she took in her husband’s amazed and elated expression. And then she was off the floor and suddenly in his arms as he spun around her around the room. She squealed, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. His face was still lit up like a Christmas tree when her feet touched the ground again and their faces were only inches apart. His smile shone brighter than a thousand stars and his eyes sparkled like the fourth of July.

“I’m going to be a dad,” he said softly, his eyes on her stomach.

“You are,” she replied, following his gaze. She still couldn’t quite believe it herself. She was going to be a mother. They would be parents. There was currently a life growing inside her, that would soon come out into the world and that they would raise and would one day grow up. The shock of it all was hitting her all over again.

“Wow,” Oliver breathed. That was definitely an understatement.

He gently placed the palm of his hand on her belly, grinning stupidly and then his lips met hers and everything was absolutely perfect. She closed her eyes as she lost herself in Oliver Queen and warmth filled every cell in her body as she thought about the fact that next Christmas they would be celebrating with one more. Sunshine was stuffed in every crevice of her being and she was floating on air while fireworks exploded around them and for a moment the world was theirs. They pulled away and Oliver’s own eyes were glazed. The last time Felicity saw him this happy was on their wedding day.

“I love you,” he said, staring at her in a way that eclipsed the sun.

“I love you too,” she replied, her voice dripping with adoration. “And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Oliver laughed. “This is the best gift in the world.”

“I know,” Felicity said smugly, causing Oliver to only smile even more.

They both stood like that for a while, tangled in each others arms in the middle of the room. Felicity was already planning on how she would tell her mother and on asking John to be the godfather and imagining how excited Thea was going to be at the prospect of being an aunt. She could already see Roy buying a toy bow and arrow set for their child, trying to get him or her into archery. Of course Oliver wouldn’t mind that one bit.

While the world outside continued as normal, Oliver and Felicity’s entire universe was beginning to change. And neither of them could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And I hope everyone had an amazing day today :)


	19. She Wasn't Alone (None of Them Were)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends New Years Eve without Oliver.

It was New Years Eve and Felicity was sitting on the foundry floor, clutching a piece of clothing that belonged to a dead man. John had invited both her and Roy to spend the evening with him and Lyla but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t put on another fake smile and pretend that she wasn’t secretly falling to pieces. Every day she lied to them and to herself but she just couldn’t tonight.

So she insisted that she would be fine at home all by herself. She would watch a movie and call her mom at midnight. Or maybe she would go to bed early and not even bother to stay up and wait for the new year. But as she lay all alone in the dark completely surrounded by silence, she was bombarded by thoughts of Oliver Queen and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

She buried her face in her pillow so her screams of agony would be muffled as all she could see was images of him dying a million different deaths. This was all she saw when she closed her eyes now. Nightmares haunted her night after night and the only person who could make it better didn’t exist anymore. Her other hand clutched her chest because her heart had been pierced by thousands of shards of broken glass. Her stomach was twisted in knots and fingers closed around her throat, choking her and she had to keep reminding herself how to breathe. The walls were closing in on her and the room was getting smaller the whole house was too small and she was suffocating and she needed to be anywhere but here as the grief hit her like a tidal wave all over again, completely drowning her.

She didn’t even bother to change out of her pajamas, only putting on shoes before escaping out the door. Before she knew it, she had ended up at the foundry and it made sense to her all of a sudden because where else would she go but the last place she had seen Oliver. The place that used to feel like home but hadn’t ever since he had walked out.

She desperately grabbed his hood, tightly wrapping her arms around the dark green material before sinking to the floor, finally allowing the tears to flow. Sobs racked her entire body as she burrowed her face into the cloth. His scent had already begun to fade because of the amount of times she’d held on to it before and the thought that one day all traces of it would disappear only made her cry harder. It would be gone just like him.

She closed her eyes, envisioning the last time she had seen him, remembering the last words he said to her.

_I love you._

Words that she didn’t say back but that she whispered into the air every night just before falling asleep because maybe if she uttered it enough he would know. She couldn’t bear the thought that he had died without being aware that she loved him too. Not saying those three little words would always be her biggest regret.

In her mind she saw his blue eyes staring back at her. Eyes that would never look at her that way again. She replayed his voice in her head because she didn’t know how she would survive if she forgot what he sounded like. It was already a struggle for her to get through the day. She thought that maybe it would get easier as time passed but the pain wouldn’t go away. She couldn’t even remember what it felt like to not be broken.

She placed the palm of her hand on the cool floor, needing to feel something, hoping that it would ground her and help her to get a grip because she was losing her damn mind. But her entire body was numb and the world felt blurry and unreal as if she was dreaming and god she wished it was just a dream but she had already tried to wake up from this hell and failed. Besides, not even nightmares hurt this much.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She had been so lost in herself that she hadn’t even heard anyone else enter the room. She looked up to find John staring down at her, worry written all over features. Next to him stood Lyla, holding Sara and then Roy and Thea standing beside her. They all wore similar expressions, watching the blonde with the tear stained face.

She quickly wiped them away, taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself as much as she possibly could.

“What are you doing here?” she croaked out, because as far as she knew they were all supposed to be at Digg and Lyla’s.

“Felicity did you really think we were going to let you spend New Years Eve all by yourself?” John asked.

“And look. We brought the good stuff,” Roy said, holding up a bottle of wine as he tried his best to smile, for her sake at least.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Thea said softly and Felicity’s heart broke a little more. Yes, she had lost the man she loved but Thea lost her brother.

So that was how all five-oops six, sorry Sara- of them ended up sprawled out on the floor of the lair. Roy had gone upstairs to fetch them glasses and now four out of the five adults sipped some of the wine, all of them lost in their own thoughts. No one said anything, but their presence alone did wonders for Felicity as she began to feel a little better.

“Thank you,” Felicity said quietly.

“You’re not alone,” was all John responded. Tears already clouded her vision and she had to swallow them back because she was not going to cry again.

“I miss him,” Thea said suddenly, staring into her glass.

“We all do,” Felicity replied, all too familiar with the lost expression the younger Queen wore. She had become rather friendly with Oliver’s sister over the past couple of weeks. They had all decided to come clean to her about everything. But Thea hadn’t taken the news of her brother’s death well and had reacted even worse at the announcement that Malcolm Meryln was the cause. She had even confronted her father, only to find out that they were right. She then isolated herself from the world, or tried, because Felicity wouldn’t let her. The girl was drowning in betrayal and loss and guilt over killing Sara, which she had taken even worse than the previous news. But Felicity wasn’t going to let her suffer all by herself. It was through the loss of someone they both loved that they had formed a bond and now Felicity took the younger woman’s hand in her own.

“It’s my fault that he’s dead,” she said softly, refusing to meet Felicity’s eyes because they had been through this enough times before.

“It’s not,” Felicity insisted the same time Roy replied, “Thea don’t say that.”

“I killed him just like I killed Sara,” she said, her voice cracking, unable to hold back the tears this time.

“Thea, neither of those times was your fault. Malcolm is the only one responsible,” John’s clear voice sliced the air, trying to make her believe him.

“I trusted him,” she whispered, more to herself than anybody else.

“Of course you did. He’s your father,” Felicity replied gently.

The room was silent for a moment before Thea finally spoke again.

“You know, Ollie had his faults but he was always the best big brother. I mean, he was a huge jerk. And I knew it. But he was the world to me,” Thea said, a wistful look on her face. “He used to sit with me and help me write letters to Santa. And he would even write his own just to make the whole thing seem believable. And when I would put a tooth under my pillow, it wasn’t mom or dad who would remember to take it and put money under there instead. It was him. I knew because I’d caught him one time but I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want him to feel like he’d failed me or something,” she took a deep breath and a gulp of wine before she continued.

“He learned how to do a French braid just for me,” she laughed a little. “For when I was in one of my moods and wouldn’t talk to mom or dad, even poor Raisa was subject to my tantrums. But Ollie would always get through to me. It used to be me and him against the world. No one else mattered.”

Tears were streaming down her face now and she gripped Felicity’s hand as she struggled to breathe. Felicity’s own cheeks were wet but she didn’t care.

“I remember when I found out he was the vigilante,” John said suddenly, a faint smile on his face as he recalled the memory. “I was ready to murder him. He was a killer. And then he asked me to work with him and I thought he was insane.”

“And here you are,” Lyla smiled at him.

“Here I am,” he replied softly. “I used to always think about how I couldn’t save Andy. But Oliver was the brother that I could save. The one that I would save. Except I couldn’t save him either. And now he’s gone too.”

“Oh John,” Lyla whispered, shifting a sleeping Sara so she could place her hand in his. He looked at his fiancée for a moment before wrapping his arm around her, placing a tender kiss to her temple.

Their actions stabbed Felicity through her heart and she had to look away. She could still feel Oliver’s lips lingering on her forehead and as she thought of how she would never feel them again, another jolt of pain ran through her body.

“Finding out that my girlfriend’s brother was the vigilante I was obsessed with was the shock of a lifetime for me,” Roy said, and despite everything, Felicity had to smile.

“And god he was annoying and uptight and overbearing. And stubborn as hell too,” Roy complained before taking a swig of his own alcohol. “But when I signed up for being a vigilante, I never thought I’d get a family too. Oliver gave me a purpose. He made me feel like I belonged somewhere. I was just a kid from the streets but he gave me a home. And I never thought that losing the guy with a stick up his ass would hurt this much.”

Roy stopped talking and the room plunged into silence again before Felicity finally spoke.

“I always knew there was something off about him,” Felicity said softly, staring straight ahead because she knew if she even glanced at anyone right now, she would break. “He came into my office and gave me a laptop filled with bullet holes. And his excuse was that his coffee shop was in a bad neighbourhood,” she said, rolling her eyes at the memory that seemed like a million years ago.

“So when I found him in the backseat of my car as the Arrow, it made sense. And even before I knew who he was, for some reason I trusted him. But when he came to me that night, I realised that he trusted me too. He showed me that I could be so much more than some IT girl. He showed me how I could make a difference. And I will never be able to repay him for that. Oliver had his flaws but he deserved so much better than this.”

Felicity brought his hood to her chest again, holding it against her, wishing that it could have been him in her arms instead.

“I love him,” she whispered.

“We know,” Roy responded softly.

“But he didn’t,” she mumbled. “He died without knowing.”

“He knew Felicity,” John said, looking at her. “He knew.”

She thought about her friend’s words and god she hoped he was right. She hoped he knew that she wanted everything with him. When she pictured her future, even now she saw him. She still couldn’t grasp the fact that Oliver was never coming back. It seemed impossible to her.

As midnight hit and fireworks erupted and the world outside celebrated a new year, the five of them sat in silence, reflecting on the past one. All Felicity could think about was that this was a year that Oliver would never see. Memories of him flashed through her mind and she didn’t know how she would be able to survive without him. She didn’t know if she would ever stop feeling broken and she honestly didn’t know what it meant to be okay anymore.

“To Oliver,” Roy said suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts and raising his glass.

“To Oliver,” they all repeated, toasting to the man they had lost.

Thea’s hand was still in hers and she used her other one to take John’s. He gave it a squeeze, his other one still holding on to Lyla and Thea grabbed Roy with her own free hand. As they all joined together, Felicity realised that Digg was right. She wasn’t alone. None of them were. And for the first time since she had heard that Oliver was dead, she felt like she would be alright. Because the man she loved was gone, but she still had a family. She would get through this. They all would. The only way they knew how. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And happy new years to all of you :)


	20. Lethal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's daughter is kidnapped. It's a good thing she takes after her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic of 2015!

Felicity’s fingers flew over the keys on her computers as she tracked down her daughter’s location. All she could see in her mind was the picture of Emma tied to a chair that they had sent her. Her blood boiled at the mere thought of them laying a finger on her. But the kidnappers wouldn’t get the chance to hurt her. They would find her first. Felicity repeated these words like a mantra as she focused on breathing because she would be no use to her daughter if her head wasn’t in the game.

Oliver stood next to her and she could feel the tension radiating off him. She knew he was currently losing his mind. Every second that passed meant that they were one second closer to never seeing her again.

“I got her!” Felicity exclaimed suddenly as Emma’s whereabouts were pinpointed. “30 Sycamore Street. Walcott Industries abandoned warehouse.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before Oliver was already heading towards the door. He was immediately followed by his wife, John, Roy, Thea, Lyla, Laurel and even Barry who had ran all the way to Starling the minute Felicity called him. The thugs who had taken her daughter had lived their last day.

The team of vigilantes raced towards the site that Emma was being held. When they arrived, Oliver took the lead, walking determinedly towards the warehouse, ready to break down the door. The rest of them were behind him, poised for a fight because if Emma had a scratch on her, even god wouldn’t be able to save the men. They would raise hell without thinking twice.

Just as Oliver was about to tear the damn door to pieces to reach his daughter, it opened and out walked calmly, the seventeen year old blonde. She did a double take upon seeing the eight vigilantes-yes Felicity and Lyla counted as vigilantes-and her blue eyes widened.

“Whoa,” she said, looking at all of them, who were frozen at the sight of Emma who seemed to be completely fine.

After a moment, Felicity and Oliver broke out of their trance, rushing towards their daughter and enveloping her in their arms.

“Are you okay?”

“Are you hurt?”

“What happened?”

“Do we need to take you to the hospital?”

Questions were fired at the young Queen who was suffocating as her parents crushed her.

“I can’t breathe,” she croaked out, causing Oliver and Felicity to let her go but they still stared at her with worried eyes.

Emma took a deep breath before she answered them.

“I’m fine. Not hurt. And no hospitals,” this was especially directed to her father who sighed and couldn’t help but think _like mother like daughter._

“What happened?” Oliver repeated his wife’s question.

“Oh I took them out,” Emma replied offhandedly, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

“Wait. What?” Felicity asked, her brow slightly furrowed by confusion. “According to my little investigation, there were supposed to be at least three guys.”

“Four actually,” she responded.

“And you took them all out?” Oliver asked, disbelief coating his features but his voice was laced with pride.

Emma simply nodded as her parents continued to gape at her.

“She’s right,” John said, walking out of the warehouse. Everyone had been so busy staring at Emma that no one had even noticed when he went inside the building. “There’s four unconscious guys in there. They’re all breathing .”

“Of course they’re breathing,” Emma said rolling her eyes a little. “I couldn’t just kill them. I’m not a murderer.”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile at her daughter’s words. The rest of team however was still gaping at her.

“You took them all out,” Oliver repeated, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his baby girl was, well dangerous. “All by yourself. And you got away.”

“What can I say? I have a good teacher,” Emma grinned up at her father and he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her. The pride was evident on his face now.

“Can we let SCPD clean this one up?” she asked. “I’m starving.”

“Sure,” Felicity smiled, still awash in relief at her daughter being alright. Emma was safe. At the moment, it was all that mattered.

“Can’t believe I ran all the way from Central City with Iris for this,” Barry joked. “Iris is here?” Emma asked, her eyes lighting up. She absolutely adored Iris West and was always thrilled when she visited.

“Yeah she’s watching your sister,” Felicity replied.

“Ali is fifteen years old she doesn’t need a babysitter,” Emma said, her tone slightly exasperated.

“Well with young Queen girls going missing-” Felicity began.

“We couldn’t be too careful now could we,” Oliver finished.

The gang smirked as they always did whenever Oliver and Felicity finished each other’s sentences. Emma didn’t respond because she knew they were right. And she knew that no matter how hard she tried to pretend otherwise, when she had been taken on her way home from school, she was terrified. For a minute she wasn’t sure if she would make it out alive. Her parents obviously knew this too as they both pulled her closer, each of them placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” Felicity said softly.

“Me too,” Emma replied, already having to choke back tears.

“Remember when you told us you were pregnant and I said that the child of both you and Oliver would be lethal?” Roy suddenly said, a smug expression on his face.

“Wow Uncle Roy, you actually got something right,” Emma teased, causing both Oliver and Thea to erupt into laughter while Roy narrowed his eyes at the young blonde.

“That’s my girl,” Oliver grinned from ear to ear, looking at his pride and joy.

“Hey, she’s mine too,” Felicity interjected, but she was also smiling.

“Let’s go home,” Oliver said softly and everyone began walking towards their respective means of transport.

“Can I ride the motorcycle this time?” Emma asked hopefully.

“Nope,” Felicity replied, pointing towards the van.

The girl sighed as she trudged towards it, following Roy and Diggle while she mumbled about knocking out four guys and being lethal but not being allowed to ride a motorcycle.

Felicity was unable to hide a smile as she climbed on the bike after her husband. As they headed home, she thanked her lucky stars that her daughter was safe. She had never been so happy as when she had seen her walk out of that building, uninjured and unharmed. Oliver wasn’t the only one bursting with pride at Emma escaping all on her own. Emma Queen was a badass. And Felicity couldn’t be prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot better in my head. I apologise for the first fic of 2015 being kind of shitty but thank you for reading! :)


	21. Losing My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity still gets nightmares about when Oliver died

Ra’s Al Ghul ran his sword through Oliver’s heart, causing him to fall to his knees. Blood spilled from his mouth as his eyes widened in shock, the bright blue slowly fading as death arrived to take him into its arms. Felicity’s cry of agony pierced the cold air as she watched Oliver’s blood stain the snow. The dark red against the ice looked almost mesmerizing and it was such a shame that something so beautiful could be created out of a tragedy like this. Tears streamed down her face as the life was snatched from the man she loved and no no no this couldn’t be happening this wasn’t happening no. She tried to run to him but her feet were glued to the ground and the next thing she knew, she was on her knees as well.

“Help me,” Oliver mouthed, a pleading expression on his features but she was unable to move.

She opened her mouth to explain, to let him know that if she could, she would have already been by his side but no words came out. Her voice had abandoned her as well. With wild eyes, she watched him, completely helpless. She fought with every ounce of strength she possessed to move or scream, to just do _something_ but she failed every single time. His eyes closed just as he fell off the mountain, the words _I love you_ dying on Felicity’s lips along with Oliver.

Her legs were already carrying her towards the edge of the cliff as fast as they could before her mind registered that she was no longer paralysed. She looked over but he was nowhere to be found. He was gone. He died and she couldn’t save him. It was all her fault. Oliver was dead. It was that line that repeated in her head over and over again as she screamed of pain because her heart was ripped out of her chest and torn into a thousand pieces. Shards of glass pierced her stomach and her lungs had given up on her, deeming her unworthy of life. Her hands pulled at the strands of her blonde hair because she needed to feel something she was numb she was broken she was going insane because Oliver was dead. He was gone and he was never coming back and in that moment all she wanted was to die too.

As the thought entered her mind, Felicity began searching for the sword that ended Oliver’s life. Spotting the object, she crawled towards it, her legs unable to hold her up. With shaking hands, she picked up the same weapon that killed her beloved and turned the blade on herself. It still glistened with Oliver’s blood. She hoped that she would meet him again soon. She shut her eyes, whispering a goodbye to the world before she plunged the sword into-

“Felicity!” Oliver’s voice jolted her awake.

Felicity gasped for breath as she immediately sat up, looking around wildly.

“Hey hey it’s okay you’re safe,” Oliver said soothingly. “It was just a dream.”

Except that it wasn’t just a dream. That had been her reality for months. She had lived through the hell that she had experienced in her nightmare and even though Oliver was right beside her now, the fear that he would one day leave again still haunted her.

She wrapped her arms around herself, desperately trying to hold herself together because she was tired of falling to pieces. She closed her eyes as she filled her lungs with much needed air and her heart rate finally became normal again.

Felicity allowed Oliver to tentatively draw her closer to him and revelled in the feeling of being in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, lying back down on the bed with him. His hands gently ran through her hair and his lips were tenderly pressed against the top of her head. She sighed, taking comfort in his presence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he finally asked softly.

She knew that if she refused he wouldn’t push her. After all, she also knew that he still had nightmares as well and Oliver Queen wasn’t the type to open up so easily. But she told him anyway.

“I saw you dying,” she whispered against him, tears already blurring her vision as the image from her dream came flashing back to her. “You died and I couldn’t do anything and I was all alone and it was my fault-”

“Shh,” Oliver interrupted, wrapping his arms even tighter around her and protecting her from the world. “It’s alright.”

She sobbed against his skin and he didn’t say a word as he let her get it all out of her system. He merely held her and she knew that it killed him to see her like this but she couldn’t stop because all she was able to see was the blood dripping from Oliver’s mouth. She was holding on to him for dear life when her crying began to recede and they lay in silence for a moment before Oliver spoke.

“I’m here now Felicity,” he said.

He wanted to promise her that he would never leave again and that he would always be by her side. He wanted to promise that she would have him for as long as she lived but they both knew that if he did he would be lying.

“I can’t guarantee you that I will never leave again,” he said instead. “But I do know, that no matter what happens, I will always find my way home to you.”

“Promise?” she asked quietly.

“I promise Felicity,” he replied, and in the dark, she saw the faintest of smiles appear on his face. “When I came back to life, I couldn’t remember anything at first. But I knew two things. That I would do anything to keep my sister safe. And that I was in love with a woman named Felicity Smoak. And it was those things that gave me the strength to fight. It was the thought of coming back to you that got me through every agonising second. You helped me survive,” he said and tears had already begun to well up in Felicity’s eyes again.

“I love you,” she whispered into the thin air.

Oliver didn’t say it back because he wasn’t real.

Felicity would realise in the morning when she woke up alone, with only the wine stains on her sheets from earlier that evening that she had been hallucinating again. She would brush her teeth and shower and get dressed as she did every morning, simply going through the motions at this point. She would carefully construct her mask for the day, an action that had become part of her routine. She would plaster on a smile and practise how to fake a laugh while hoping that she would successfully get through another twenty four hours without anyone realising that she was dead inside. That she had been a void of nothingness ever since she had received the news that Oliver was dead. Felicity had been broken for months and she couldn’t even remember what it felt like to not be in constant pain. Feeling as if she had been stabbed in the chest had become her new normal.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she hoped that no one would notice the bags under her eyes. She had already planned to blame it on too much work. She ignored the way her hands shook, refusing to admit to herself that the alcohol and pills and sleepless nights were beginning to take a toll on her. She was fine. If she was going to keep up her facade, she was going to have to keep believing in her own lies.

She made her way out the door, bracing herself for another bleak day without Oliver. All the colour was drained from her life the moment he left. _Survive_ , she told herself. It had become her new mantra. It was one of the two things that kept her going. The other was the thought that she was going to avenge Oliver. Someone was going to pay for his death. Felicity was going to kill Malcolm Merlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this piece of trash is it happened out of nowhere late at night/early hours of the morning after I finished an assignment and my brain was fried. Anyway this might be the last thing that I post for a while because I have exams on Monday and I'm going to be really busy with school in the next couple of months because I'm going to be preparing for another set of exams in May and they're really important. So I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my little one shots and everyone who left kudos and comments and stuff all of you always make my day. Thank you so much for sticking around for these 21 chapters :)


	22. It's Been a Long Six Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver dies, Felicity becomes the Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I had for a whole multi chapter fic but since I do not have time to write a long fic I just wrote a little one shot. Hope you like it!

Felicity stood on the roof of a building, looking out at the city. Her patrol was finished but she didn’t want to go back to the foundry just yet. The cool wind hit her face as she watched everything, unblinking. It was six years ago today that Oliver left, never to return. Six years since he had died. She tried to push the thoughts of him out of her mind but images of the man she once loved clawed at her brain and it was impossible. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she still loved him. But honesty was something she left behind a long time ago.

She sighed, finally giving in, knowing that she couldn’t put it off any longer as she started making her way towards the one place she knew she’d eventually find herself. Everything was blur until she reached her destination. Until she was standing in front of Oliver Queen’s grave. After a second, she fell to her knees, allowing herself to show some weakness. She set her bow down on the ground next to her as she placed her shaking hand on his headstone. They had never even gotten his body. They had buried an empty coffin but this was all Felicity had.

“Oliver,” she whispered. Three syllables, falling from her lips. One name that caused her heart to shatter all over again. This night was the only time she said it. So she spoke it over and over again, like a prayer, like a plea. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the stone and there wasn’t enough air to fill her lungs as she uttered the next sentence.

“I love you,” she said softly, her voice shaky and filled with regret. She had lost count of the amount of times she’d said the words, all of them too late because he was already gone. The tears were streaming down her face and there was a rope around her neck, choking her and rendering her unable to breathe. Every cell in her body was being pierced with shards of glass and there was a blade lodged in her chest. She was bleeding out and there was no one to save her because the one person who could was six feet under.

This was the only night that Felicity allowed her mask to fall away. She broke down the walls that she had built ever since the day Malcolm told them he was dead. She could still remember it as if it happened yesterday. Merlyn strolling in, saying the words she had hoped she would never have to hear.

_Oliver Queen is dead._

She remembered seeing the sword. She remembered clutching her stomach because Malcolm’s words stabbed her in the gut and the room was spinning while she desperately tried to grasp what she had just heard. Oliver was dead. He was gone and he was never coming back. She would never see him again. Felicity had repeated the words in her head as it hit her like a tidal wave that at that very moment, Oliver Queen ceased to exist and suddenly she was drowning. Those bright blue eyes of his would never stare at her again. He would never direct one of those smiles that made her knees go weak in her direction. He would never be the reason she laughed. He would no longer be present in her daily life. She struggled to process it all. Because Oliver couldn’t be dead. It was impossible. And yet he was. It was at that moment that Felicity’s world ripped apart at the seams and she was never okay again.

Since then, she had built a fortress around her, isolation and pain being her only friends. She emotionally withdrew from the world. She continued with her daily activities but she was running on autopilot. John and Roy tried to talk to her, or rather get her to talk to them but she insisted she was fine even though every single person knew that was a lie. She began training, because she was angry and every time she hit something she pictured Malcolm’s face or Ra’s staring back at her. She told everyone that it was a positive outlet for her negative emotions and when she began believing her own lies, they did too. So Felicity went to work and pretended to fine each day even though she was breaking apart inside every second. She helped John, Roy, Thea and Laurel protect the city. She trained with all of them, becoming better each day. She forced herself to no longer think about Oliver and stopped whispering his name in the dark every night before she fell asleep. She didn’t let the tears fall from her eyes. She stopped feeling.

And then Roy was taken. The newest big bad villain of Starling at the time had kidnapped him and that was when Felicity donned Oliver’s hood. She picked up the bow she used to practise with and looked at everyone in the room, daring them to even try and stop her. Because she wasn’t going to lose anyone else. She couldn’t afford to. And she hadn’t put down his hood since then. It was hers now. After all, it wasn’t as if he was coming back to claim it. She was going to honour the man she loved. She was going to be the Arrow.

In six years, Felicity had become almost unrecognisable. She knew that if Oliver could see her now, he wouldn’t know who she was. But she didn’t have the luxury of being the person she used to be. She couldn’t believe in happy endings anymore. Those were things of fairytales. And if people in the real world found it, well it wasn’t going to be people like them. But it was on this night every year, that she allowed herself to revert to the girl she once was. She let herself cry over Oliver as she imagined all the things that could’ve been. She wasn’t the vigilante who hid behind a hood. The exterior that she put up for the world disappeared as for a few moments, as she was simply Felicity Smoak again, an IT girl who was in love with a hero.

Sobs racked her entire body as she closed her eyes, envisioning the last time she saw him. She had committed every inch of him to memory. She could almost feel his lips against her forehead, burning into her skin and setting her on fire. She could almost hear his voice as he looked at her like no one had ever looked at her before, and then uttered the words that took her breath away.

_I love you._

And then he walked away. He left her behind, taking her heart with him and she never saw him again.

“Please come back,” she whispered into the air, an impossible wish. She had buried any hope of him ever returning a long time ago but she begged anyway. Because she would do anything to just see him one more time. To feel his arms around her for just another second. She had forgotten what that felt like. She had forgotten his scent. Oliver Queen had become a distant memory and sometimes it was hard to believe that he had even once been real. If it wasn’t for the constant ache in her chest that had become her new normal, she might have doubted his existence, wondering if he had just been an amazing dream or figment of her imagination.

She finally tore her hand away from his headstone and forced herself to stand up. She couldn’t stay here forever.

“Goodbye Oliver,” she said softly, bidding him farewell for the last time this year before turning around and walking away.

Felicity had already begun to put her mask back on and close herself off from the world again as she made her way back to the foundry. She had been so focused on shedding her old skin and reminding herself how to breathe that at first she didn’t even notice there was someone else in the lair. Spotting the outline of a man in front of her computers, she instantly raised her bow, ready to fire at the intruder. She opened her mouth to ask him who he was and what he was doing here when he turned around and all the air vanished from her lungs. Her bow fell to the floor with a clatter and her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the ghost that had appeared in front of her.

This was impossible. It couldn’t be. His hair was longer than she remembered and his beard scruffier. His eyes were weary and his whole body seemed battered. He looked older but Felicity knew this man like the back of her hand. She would recognise him anywhere. No one else stared at her the way he did. It was Oliver. But Oliver was dead. She was dreaming or hallucinating or _something_ because this man was murdered.

The apparition took a step towards her, causing her to instantly take a step back, a reflex action after all these years. Hurt flashed across his eyes for a moment but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. He was still gazing at her as if she was a dream thing, unreal. As if her presence was the extraordinary one. His eyes were filled with confusion as he took her in wearing the Arrow gear. But he drank in every inch of her as if he had been lost in a desert and she was an oasis. She was his saviour.

“Felicity,” he said gently, one word that brought her to her knees. No one had said her name like that in six years, every syllable coated in love and adoration. She had forgotten how beautiful her name sounded when it fell from Oliver’s lips. And suddenly, every doubt in her mind was killed as she knew that it was Oliver. He was really here. She didn’t know how but at the moment she didn’t even care.

In less than a second she flew into his arms and oh god she was home again. Her nails dug into his skin as she clutched him and swore to herself that she would never let him go again. His arms were tight around her waist and she could breathe again she was whole again. She had been hurting for so long that now it felt strange to feel okay once more. She drenched his shoulder in her tears and he soaked her hair. She wasn’t sure how long they stood in the middle of the room, tangled in each others arms before she finally caught her breath and was able to say the words she should have said six years ago.

“I love you Oliver,” she mumbled against his skin, still holding on to him for dear life.

“I know,” he replied softly, pulling back a little to look at her.

“You know?” she asked, the regret that had haunted her for years slowly disappearing.

He nodded, a tiny smile appearing on his features before he replied, “It’s what kept me going every day for the past couple years. And I love you too.”

Felicity grinned for the first time since Oliver left as she responded, “I know.”

They simply stared at one another for a moment, both still unable to believe that this was actually happening.

“How are you alive?” Felicity finally asked, the question that had been nagging her ever since she laid eyes on him.

“It’s a long story,” he said. “But I was forced to work for the league as my debt. It was why I couldn’t come back.”

She knew that there was a lot he wasn’t saying. Like exactly how he had managed to live or the reason he was able to return today. But none of it mattered right now.

“So you’re the Arrow?” he asked, the question that had obviously been nagging him.

“It’s a long story,” she repeated his words, causing him to smile. “But I wanted to honour your memory.”

There was a lot she wasn’t telling him as well. Like how she had pushed everyone away and the fact that she had changed a lot since he last saw her.

He didn’t say anything and she wasn’t sure how he felt about her taking up his position but then he suddenly leaned forward, placing his lips on hers and none of that mattered either. His mouth moved against hers and she gripped his hair, pulling him closer, desperate for more. She wanted to drown herself in this man. She needed him, all of him, entirely and completely. By the way he roughly gripped her waist, she could tell that he wanted that as well.

Fireworks were erupting in her stomach as their clothes fell away, one article at a time. His hands on her bare skin lit left fire in its wake and she never felt a pain as good as this. Her lips trailed over every one of his scars and the sound of her name breathily being ripped from his throat almost made her come undone right then. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she moaned as his mouth attacked her neck, as he moved to unclasp her bra. His tongue and hands were everywhere and she was seeing stars and she couldn’t remember anything except Oliver’s name which she repeated over and over like a mantra as he did things to her she had only dared to dream about. Colours exploded behind her eyelids as he memorised every single sensitive spot on her body, drawing out the torturous seconds before she finally unraveled beneath him, her nails digging into his back, leaving marks that he would never want to disappear. It wasn’t long before he followed, his fingers tightly pressed against her hips and she knew there would be bruises in the morning but those blue black marks would be the prettiest things to ever decorate her body.

Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the night discovering new ways to make the other scream, oblivious to the outside world. They had found each other again. And this time Felicity swore that she would never let him go. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, they both found home. Felicity was every one of Oliver’s happy stories. And he was all of hers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this when I was falling asleep last night and hurried the rest down today. Anyway thanks for reading :)


	23. I'll Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visits Felicity's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that amazing I'll Remember video. I had started this a long time ago but forgot about it until today. Hope everyone likes it.

Oliver looked at the gravestone in front of him. Felicity Queen. Loving wife, daughter, friend. He swallowed back the tears that already threatened to overflow. She didn’t like when he cried. So he took a deep breath before he began to talk.

“Felicity,” he said, every syllable still dripping with love. “I didn’t realise how hard it would be.” 

He pushed back tears again. He couldn’t do this. He knew it would be unbearable to live without the woman he loved but he never imagined it would be like this. Every morning it was a task to simply get out of bed. Every day was a reminder that she had died while he had lived. Simply existing was crushing his soul. Since she had died he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t eat. He could barely sign his name. The mere act of breathing had become too much for him. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. Then Thea was beside him. He recalled the last time they spoke, when she begged him to let her in. But he couldn’t. The only person he wanted to talk to wasn’t here anymore. 

“She’s dead because of me,” he said, the words blowing away in the wind. 

“Ollie,” she whispered, and he could see the water that filled her own eyes. Sometimes he forgot that she loved her too. 

“Tell me everything about her,” Thea said, her voice wavering as she spoke. “Every single detail that you remember.” 

Oliver remembered everything. He wouldn’t let himself forget. Ever. He knew this was Thea’s way of trying to help. Of reminding him of the promise he made to never let her memory die out. So he took another deep breath before shutting his eyes, seeing a vision of a blonde beauty in the darkness, the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes these days. Fingers squeezed around his heart and the wounds he was trying so desperately to mend were torn open, blood gushing all over his skin.

“I remember the day I met her,” he said softly. Even as he thought about it, a little smile appeared on his face. He had walked into her office with a bullet riddled laptop and a ridiculous story. The moment he saw her, his universe changed. 

“There was something about her,” he said. He repeated the words that he had told Felicity during their first date, what felt like a lifetime ago. “She was the first person that I could see as a person. Not a target or a threat.” She was chewing on a red pen. And for the first time since the island, he had smiled. Because of her. 

He didn’t know when he had begun to fall for her. He remembered the quote from Pride and Prejudice that Felicity had told him once. And just like Mr. Darcy, he was in the middle before he even knew he had begun. She would probably be proud of him for remembering that. He remembered the way her eyes lit up whenever he would bring up little things about her, trivial things she thought he had forgotten. But he stored everything he learned about her in the back of his mind, because everything about her was important to him. 

He remembered the day she joined the team, only because she wanted to find Walter. He remembered when he saw her in that gold dress and suddenly it struck him that she was the most beautiful woman in the room. He remembered how worried he had been when she went into that casino to get information. Even when she didn’t know him that well, she trusted him. 

She had come looking for him on the island after Tommy died, and while she rambled on about how he could at least offer her water or coconuts because she had to jump out of a plane for him, he smiled. For the first time since his best friend had died, she made him smile. An ache suddenly appeared in his heart as he realised that she wouldn’t be able to make him smile this time. 

Sometimes he still couldn’t quite grasp the fact that she was gone. On the few nights that he slept, when he woke up he would stretch his arm across the bed, half expecting to feel her there. And then the reality would hit him like a tidal wave all over again. Those times were the worst. When it would slip his mind that she wasn’t around anymore. He would think to himself about telling her something about his day or he would see an item in a store and think that she would love that and he should get it for her and then he would suddenly remember and it was like losing her all over again. 

It seemed like just yesterday he had kissed her for the first time in the hospital after Sara was born. That was the moment he knew that there was no turning back. He thought that he couldn’t be with her but there was no denying that he loved her. His lips were on hers and for the first time in his life, he felt whole. Even since before the island, he had always felt like there was something missing. He just didn’t know what it was. But that day in the hallway of a hospital, that feeling disappeared for a moment. He had been missing Felicity before he even knew her. He kissed her and then she walked away and he crumbled but the pain he felt then was nothing compared to what he felt now.

He remembered the first night they spent together, him memorising every inch of her and knowing that this was how he wanted to spend every night for the rest of his life. She had kissed his scars and he held on to her like he was drowning and she was his saviour as he promised himself that he would never let her go. She was a vision beneath him but he would never feel her touch again and his fingers would never tangle in her golden hair and he didn’t know how to survive without her. 

He saw her in a white dress, her eyes glittering like diamonds. She had been absolutely stunning. He remembered how his cheeks had hurt from smiling. She said I do and his breath was stolen from him and he wondered how on earth she could have fallen in love with him but he thanked his lucky stars that she did. She was light and everything good but she loved even the darkest parts of him and he never quite understood how or why. She had always called him her hero but Felicity Smoak had saved Oliver more times than he could count. She made him want to be a better person. He couldn’t help but hope that he would continue to make her proud because that was all he ever wanted. 

He never imagined that their forever would be severed like this. That she would be ripped away from him. He had finally allowed himself to believe that he could have a happy ending but he should have known that such a thing was impossible for him. He should never have fallen for her. He should have let her go while he had the chance because maybe she would still be alive right now. She wouldn’t be with him and he would be miserable but she would be here instead of six feet underground. 

“I’m so sorry Felicity,” he said softly, unable to stop the tears from running down his face because it was too much it was too hard he couldn’t do this he didn’t know how. He spent five years in hell but those years hurt less that just one minute without his wife. 

Thea clasped his hand with her own and he returned her little squeeze as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

He saw his fingers stained with red as he clutched Felicity’s lifeless body, unable to comprehend that she was gone. He begged her to open her eyes but she didn’t she never would ever again. Those beautiful blues would never stare at him while she teased him about something or the other and he pretended to be annoyed but he could never be angry with Felicity. She could have set him on fire and he would have thanked her. He had held her to him but her heart didn’t beat anymore and it was too late he was too late he couldn’t save her this time. He knew without a doubt that he would never forgive himself. 

“I can’t do this,” he mumbled to himself.

“Yes you can,” Thea replied. “Felicity wouldn’t want you to give up on yourself or the city. You can do this you have to.”

“There is no this without her!” Oliver shouted in frustration, running his hands over his face. Felicity was the backbone of their entire operation but more than that, she was his strength. She was the glue that held them all together and he didn’t know how they would keep from falling apart without her. 

“I know,” Thea whispered. She paused a moment, thinking to herself before she continued. 

“Ollie when you died she was a wreck. That was when I realised that she loved you and that you two had something. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out but in the end what she wanted didn’t matter. She held Roy and John together and kept me from falling to pieces all while dealing with the death of the man she loved. In the end it was her who decided that we would all keep fighting and that we would continue to protect the city. All to honour you. She was strong for you. And now you have to be strong for her because we both know the last thing that she would want is for you to give up everything that you worked so hard for.”

Thea’s own face was wet with tears and Oliver knew that she was right. 

“Okay,” he nodded as he took a deep breath. He had promised that he would never let Felicity’s memory die out. And everything he did from this point forward would be to honour that memory. 

“You’re not alone Oliver,” Thea said suddenly and for the first time since Felicity’s death, Oliver didn’t feel absolutely lost. 

“I know Speedy,” he said as he pulled his sister closer and they let silence take over. 

As they both sat in front of that headstone, Oliver silently swore that he would be strong for Felicity. He would continue on with his crusade and wouldn’t give up on himself. She wouldn’t want him to do that. She wouldn’t want to be the reason for his downfall. Oliver would never love anyone the way he loved Felicity but his sister’s words reminded him of something that he had forgotten. He wasn’t alone. His wife was gone but he still had a family. Their family. And they would all get through this. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	24. I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of based on that tumblr post with the museum and hot guard but a high school au because those fuel me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurried this down in like an hour last night before I went to bed because inspiration suddenly struck so sorry if it's not too great.

Felicity liked museums and she liked art well enough but god she couldn’t wait to get home. They had spent all day here for their field trip and there was only so much a person could be interested in. She was also tired as hell.

“I wanna go home,” Sara complained, resting her head against Felicity’s shoulder.

“That makes two of us,” Felicity replied, looking around at all the tired familiar faces that she saw everyday in the hallways, as well as some she didn’t recognize from other schools.

Actually, everyone appeared to be pretty bored out of their minds. It seemed that they were all counting the seconds until they could leave. Sighing, Felicity pulled out her phone.

“Smile!” she commanded Sara, who’s head was still on her as she held the device out in front of her to take a picture of them.

“Ew no!” the other blonde immediately covered her face. “I look gross.”

“Come on,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “It’s for Laurel to show her how much fun we had without her.”

Sara snorted at the word _fun_.

“I actually envy her right now. Lucky bitch, getting food poisoning just in time to avoid this stupid trip,” Sara mumbled and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine,” Felicity relented, when Sara refused to stop being difficult. “But get out of my shot.”

Sara gladly moved out of the way, letting Felicity get her photo in peace.

“Um excuse me, that sign said not to take pictures of the artwork,” a cute guy who appeared out of nowhere suddenly said to Felicity. Felicity had seen good looking boys before but there was something about this one. Aside from the fact that he was extremely gorgeous and his very blue eyes were causing her to melt at that very moment. He looked at her and the world shifted. Which was also why it took her a little while to comprehend what he was saying.

“Oh. No I was just taking a selfie,” she explained to the attractive blond.

“I know,” he smirked, and again it took her a minute to understand. Oh. _Oh. She was the artwork._

Felicity could see Sara mentally stabbing her and silently cursing her daftness. She could also feel her entire face heating up and she was sure she looked like a tomato and all she wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

And because Felicity had no filter, she replied, “Like I said, I was just taking a selfie. Not a picture of you.”

The boy’s eyebrows immediately shot up and a grin overtook his features and Felicity was struggling to breathe.

_Oh dear god why did she say that?_

“I’m Oliver,” he said, still smiling, his whole face lit up. Huh. It worked.

“I’m Felicity,” she replied, with a weak smile of her own, trying her best to calm her racing heart.

As they stood there, she couldn’t help but think that she liked the way his eyes were shining and she definitely wanted to be the one to do that again.

“You like the way my eyes shine?” he asked, wearing an amused expression and humiliation once again hit Felicity like a tidal wave.

“I said that out loud?” she exclaimed, horrified. She moaned as she covered her face with her hands, desperately wishing for someone to save her.

“Hi, I’m Sara,” her best friend’s voice reached her ears and Felicity’s head immediately snapped up. This was not the person she wanted to save her.

Sara wrapped an arm around Felicity, looking like a salesperson ready to pitch their newest product and Felicity was already internally groaning.

“You know that brain to mouth filter that literally everyone in the world has?” Sara asked Oliver. “Well Felicity here isn’t one of those people.”

And this was already going badly.

“Okay, we need to go,” Felicity said, cutting Sara off, who shot her glare which Felicity so politely returned.

“Really?” Oliver asked, his voice coated with disappointment. Felicity however was suffering from too much embarrassment to be flattered.

“Yeah we do,” Felicity replied the same time Sara responded,“No we don’t actually,” and Felicity swore right there and then that she was going to murder her tiny friend.

“Oh. Well I guess I’ll see you around maybe,” Oliver said, looking at Felicity and she was already beginning to regret telling him she had to go.

“Yeah maybe,” she shrugged, not meeting his eyes, trying her hardest to cover up the fact that she was actually as disappointed as him. Her brain was screaming at her to just stay but she knew that if she did she would probably end up making an even bigger fool out of herself.

“Oh my god at least get her number,” another cute boy suddenly appeared and Felicity couldn’t help but wonder where on earth they kept popping up from.

It was now Oliver who was shooting mean looks, directing all of them to the boy who was now standing beside him.

He threw an arm around Oliver, looking like a salesperson ready to pitch their newest product and _oh god there was another Sara._

“My friend here has all the charm in the world and has been with a lot of girls but I have never seen him look at any of them the way he’s been looking at you,” he said to Felicity.

“Tommy!” Oliver said sharply and it was now his face that was turning red.

“How has he been looking at me?” Felicity teased.

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but Oliver cut him off before he could even say a word.

“Don’t you dare answer that question,” he threatened and his friend made a gesture of mock surrender.

Felicity was the one wearing a grin now and as Oliver caught sight of her smile, his face softened and there they were in the middle of an art museum, grinning at each other like idiots.

“Can we start over?” Felicity asked. “And forget about my previous statement about your eyes even though I’m sure I’ll say something else inappropriate to humiliate myself again soon.”

“Sure,” Oliver laughed. “And for what it’s worth I was honestly very flattered.”

It was Felicity who laughed this time, her eyes sparkling as she stared at Oliver who mirrored her expression.

Neither of them noticed when Sara and Tommy quietly slipped away, whispering about their friends and trying to listen in on their conversation. Sara texted Laurel about Felicity acquiring a boy toy, which also elicited the question _who’s that_ from Tommy who had seen her sister’s picture, followed by the comment that she was hot. Tommy also texted Thea, who wasn’t surprised that Oliver was chatting up some girl but Tommy insisted that no, there was something about this one.

The rest of the world faded away as Oliver and Felicity talked about anything and everything that afternoon, both of their cheeks hurting from smiling so much as Felicity quickly countered every one of Oliver’s flirty remarks and they forgot that there were other people in the room. In an instant, Felicity’s universe changed, and so did Oliver’s. All it took was one person and suddenly everything was different. But neither of them knew yet just how important the other would become to them. They didn’t know that this was the person they were going to fall in love with. It all started on a completely ordinary day, when Felicity was left wonderstruck by a boy who was absolutely enchanted by her. And it was all downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	25. I Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity ends up at the hospital and Oliver punches Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three one shots to finish but this happened late last night so here's something along the lines of what I wish could happen in 3x18.

Oliver knew that something was wrong the minute Barry showed up at the foundry. Digg and Roy’s heads perked up but it was Oliver’s eyes he met with a solemn expression as he uttered the words, “It’s Felicity.”

Without a second thought, Oliver hurried out of the lair, grabbing his motorcycle and racing towards Central City as fast as possible, only one person on his mind.

All he could think about was Felicity as he stormed into the hospital, wondering who was going to have to pay for this. He didn’t even notice Barry until he was right in front of him.

“Oliver-” he began but whatever he was about to say was lost as Oliver instantly cut him off.

“What happened?” he demanded roughly, eyes flashing and sounding very much like the Arrow.

Barry sighed as he answered, a look of distress prominent on his features.

“She came with us on a mission. I told her it was too dangerous but she insisted on helping Ray and-”

The mere mention of Palmer sent jolts of fire rushing through Oliver’s veins and it was that moment he spotted the object of his anger and he quickly advanced on him before Barry could even finish his sentence.

Seeing red, Oliver grabbed a handful of Ray Palmer’s shirt, shoving him against the wall before he could even fully realise what was happening.

“What-” Ray began, eyes wide and filled with confusion. Exhaustion and worry radiated off him but Oliver didn’t give a damn because he was the reason Felicity was here in the first place.

“You put her in danger,” he bit out, his face only inches away as he tightened his hold, causing Ray to scowl.

Before he could react however, Barry was desperately prying, or at least attempting to, Oliver off him, pleading with him to let the other man go. It was only then that Oliver realised every pair of eyes in the room was focused on them and it was so silent that a pin dropping on the floor would be heard. Begrudgingly, he let him go, but the anger never lessened.

“You need to stay away from her,” Oliver threatened lowly.

“She’s already in danger,” Ray retorted. “Just because you let her go doesn’t mean I have to.”

His words caused something inside Oliver to break because he had let her go and she wasn’t his to protect or love but did anyway and how dare this man so selfishly put Felicity’s life in danger for his own needs.

Before he even knew what he was doing, his fist connected with Palmer’s face as he hissed, “If she dies so do you.”

He then walked away, leaving Palmer to cradle his bloody nose without looking back once. He refused to think about if maybe he was right, that Felicity had already been in danger before. No, they both made their choices on that matter. There was no going back on the subject of them.

Barry knew better than to chase after him like this, letting Oliver have a few minutes alone but as he stood outside the building, thoughts that Felicity might not be okay bombarded him and he couldn’t breathe. His stomach was twisted in knots and a blade pierced his heart as weeds wrapped themselves around his throat and oh god he couldn’t lose her he just couldn’t. He didn’t know if he would be able to survive. She was all the light in his life and just seeing her was enough to brighten up his day. Oliver could not imagine a universe where Felicity Smoak did not exist. If she died, so would he.

Tears stung the back of his eyes and then suddenly there was a blonde standing in front of him, scanning him with worried eyes and her own fear filled face. Donna and Oliver merely stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she was in his arms and they held on to each other for dear life as she sobbed into his chest. They both drew comfort in each other, the two people who cared for Felicity most in the world.

He didn’t tell her that everything would be okay because he didn’t even know himself and she didn’t try to reassure him either. They both simply let the tears fall as they hoped with every fibre of their beings that the woman they loved would be alright.

As Oliver let his walls crumble, it was then that Donna fully realised just how much he was in love with her daughter. She had noticed something between them during her last visit but she hadn’t known the extent of his feelings. However she didn’t say anything as they both struggled to keep themselves from drowning.

But later the next day, when Felicity’s eyes flew open, the name _Oliver_ being the first word to escape desperately from her lips that it hit her how much she loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this fic ran away from me the minute Donna showed up but whatever. Thanks for reading and I certainly hope that the next thing I post is better than this.


	26. You Smell Like Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short thing inspired by Thea's comment in 3x13 because I just had to.

Oliver walked into the loft, surprised to find Thea sitting on the couch, fully dressed for the day with her phone in hand.

“What are you doing up so early?” he asked because Thea was seldom out of bed before nine in the morning.

“I need to take care of something at the club,” she replied, still staring at the screen.

Suddenly, she looked at him, a little smile making its way on to her face.

“You smell like Smoak,” she said, getting up and standing in front of him.

Oliver’s brow furrowed in confusion as he immediately defended himself.

“I didn’t stop for Korean barbecue I swear. I don’t even know if they open this early.”

He had learned his lesson about buying Thea’s favourite food and not bringing her back any the hard way.

“Not that kind of smoke Ollie,” she smirked, head slightly tilted and eyes dancing mischievously.

Oliver blinked for a second before it finally dawned on him what she meant and his face reddened.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he claimed, walking away from his grinning sister who looked as if she had just won the lottery.

“So you didn’t spend the night with a blonde that wears glasses who is utterly adorable?” she called teasingly to his retreating figure, causing Oliver to grumble about having no privacy in this damn place.

But as Thea’s laughter reached his ears, he couldn’t help but smile too. She was right of course.

He pulled out his phone, dialling the woman in question as he made his way to his room.

“Hello,” Felicity answered, and the mere sound of her voice filled Oliver with warmth.

“Hey. So according to my dear sister, I smell like Smoak,” he said, waiting for a moment to see if she would get it.

“What?” she asked, and he could just picture her frowning at his vagueness as she wondered what the hell he meant.

“Smoak,” he repeated, knowing just how much she would love that little pun. “Felicity Smoak.”

Her instant laughter from the other end proved him right and sent a flare of joy surging through his veins. A happy Felicity was all it took to make his entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home sick today and even though I have four other one shots to finish this was an opportunity that couldn't be missed. Thank you for reading! :)


	27. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells his daughter a bedtime story.

Oliver sat on the edge of Sophia’s bed, sighing as she refused yet another story.

“How about Little Red Riding Hood?” he asked, holding up one of her favourite books but she stubbornly shook her head.

She was being extra difficult lately but Oliver couldn’t exactly blame her because she had the flu and like her mother, no matter how many times Felicity tried to deny the fact it was true, she was rather cranky when sick.

“I wanna hear something new,” Sophia complained to her father.

“But we don’t have anything new,” he responded helplessly, not sure of what to do and silently cursing the meeting that was keeping Felicity at work so late.

The five year old frowned and already looked as if she was on the verge of tears and oh god crying would only make her cold worse _Oliver do something._

“Oh hey, I have a story,” the words quickly left his mouth before he had a chance to think.

“About a prince,” he continued, seeing Sophia’s hopeful expression.

Clearing his throat, he began.

“Well um, once upon a time, there was a prince. A handsome prince. Very handsome. In fact lots of girls all over the kingdom wanted to be his princess-” Sophia’s look of exasperation cut him off for a second before he hurriedly got back on track.

“Anyway one day he needed help. So he went-”

“What kind of help?” his daughter interrupted, blue eyes filled with curiosity.

“Um..help with a book. The prince needed important information about a secret matter that was in this book. But it was sort of ruined,” he explained.

“Oh no,” she gasped, her face filled with horror at such a thought and Oliver tried his hardest not to smile.

Her books were her most prized possessions and it would not be the first time that he would be yelled at for not taking them seriously.

“However, the prince had heard of someone who could help him. She was an expert in books. So he tracked down the genius he had been told about to ask for her help. But he was in for a big surprise.”

“How come?” Sophia asked, her eyes shining.

“Well first off, he didn’t expect her to be so pretty. He walked into her little office, ready to charm her with his princely charisma and then she turned around and took his breath away.”

“Really?” the little blonde asked, her entire face lit up now as she grinned. Oliver nodded, a wide smile of his own gracing his features.

“She was more beautiful than all the princesses he had ever seen. She was chewing on a pen-”

“I don’t think they had pens back then daddy,” Sophia cut him off again, and damn she was too smart for her own good.

“Hey my story my rules,” Oliver replied, causing her to giggle.

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she was chewing on a pen. It was red. And suddenly the prince’s whole universe changed. There was something about this girl with blonde hair and glasses but he just didn’t know what.”

“She sounds like mommy,” Sophia mumbled, yawning and rubbing her eyes and Oliver couldn’t help but smile because she hit the nail right on the head.

He walked over to her, pulling the sheets and tucking her in.

“Wait, you didn’t finish the story,” she protested.

“Tomorrow,” Oliver promised.

“But did they fall in love?” she inquired drowsily.

“They sure did,” he grinned. “The prince gave her a lame excuse about how he got the book because he didn’t want her to know he stole it.”

“Wait, he stole it?” Sophia laughed again as her father nodded. “That’s not very prince like.”

“Not really,” he agreed. “But after she helped him out even though she knew he was lying, he kept going back to her, each excuse worse than the last. And eventually, the prince realised he was in love with her and she realised she loved him too. It took a couple of tries but in the end, they worked out. Because there wasn’t a force in the whole entire world that could keep them apart, no matter how hard it tried. And finally, they lived happily ever after,” Oliver ended softly.

He placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping blonde’s forehead, who no doubt, had already begun to dream of princes and princesses, castles and kingdoms. He also made a mental note to tell her the next day how the girl had actually turned out to be, not a princess but a queen, _pun intended._

“Nice story,” a voice whispered and Oliver smiled as he turned around to find his wife standing behind him.

“When did you get here?” he asked quietly, pulling her into his arms.

“A little while ago. I was enjoying your fairytale,” she teased.

“Oh were you now?” her husband murmured, his lips only inches from her own.

“Mhmm,” she nodded, grinning at him. “But you forgot the part where the prince was being a stubborn idiot about being with the girl.”

“If I do remember correctly, there was a time when the girl didn’t want to be a woman that the prince loved,” Oliver retorted.

“Oh and I wonder why on earth she said that,” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Because the prince was being an ass,” he mumbled sheepishly.

“He’s always an ass,” Felicity snorted, causing Oliver to narrow his eyes and shoot her a look that he was usually on the receiving end of from his wife.

“You married me though,” he replied and Felicity grinned.

“Yeah. You’re my ass,” she giggled softly and it was Oliver who rolled his eyes this time but he wore a smile that matched her own.

“Who has a nice ass,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows and causing Felicity to burst out laughing before she quickly covered her mouth and glanced at her daughter to make sure she was still asleep.

“I love you,” she whispered, before closing the distance between them and capturing her husband’s lips with her own. In that moment, everything was absolutely perfect and not for the first time, Oliver wondered how on earth he was lucky enough to have this life and family. Part of him still felt like he didn’t deserve it but in the words of Felicity, after everything he had been through, he deserved his happy story. And she and Sophia were it for him.

As Oliver kissed his wife senseless, sunshine erupted in his veins and a sense of peace washed over him. This was what happiness felt like. All of the fairytales were true. There really was such a thing as happy endings. And Oliver Queen had found his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hastily written fic. Anyway thanks so much for reading! :)


	28. Flashbacks and Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something based on 3x14 and the flashback Olicity scene.

“You have to go. Someone’s coming!” Maseo said urgently into Oliver’s ear.

Silently cursing, he hurried to the corner of the room, hiding himself and hoping with every fibre of his being that he wouldn’t be caught. That he wouldn’t be recognised. His heart raced in his chest as he heard the sound of heels against the sleek floor.

A blonde girl entered the office and for a moment, Oliver’s world came to a stop. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of glasses rested on her face. Her white blouse with tiny polka dots and pencil skirt were completely ordinary, hell she should have been completely ordinary but for some reason she wasn’t. There was something about her.

“You’re cute,” she said, stopping for a second to look at the picture on the desk. The picture of Oliver and his father.

“It’s too bad you’re you know, dead,” she continued and the corner of Oliver’s mouth turned up without him even realising as he stared at this stranger, absolutely mesmerised.

“Which is obviously a lot worse for you that it was for me. I really need to learn to stop talking to myself,” she sighed before leaving and Oliver watched her walk away, imprinting every inch of this girl to memory.

The minute she was out of sight, he made his way back to the computers, resuming his previous task but thoughts of the babbling blonde lingered in his mind. She had stirred something inside him that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Something that almost reminded him of hope.

Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he smiled before that night. He didn’t even know her and yet as he stared at her, the cloud of darkness that constantly haunted him momentarily vanished. She was light. He left Queen Consolidated but the image of her stayed with him.

Days passed but Oliver still found his thoughts wandering to the blonde mysterious girl when he least expected it. The days turned into weeks which turned into months but she was always at the back of his mind, background noise to the rest of his life.

Oliver Queen was completely smitten and he didn’t even know it. But he couldn’t help to wonder more about her. He didn’t even know her name and yet a part of him felt like he could trust her. She felt familiar and he didn’t know why. He was completely unaware that one day she would come to feel like home.

 

Oliver walked into the IT department of Queen Consolidated, destroyed laptop in his arm. He hoped this girl was as good as Walter said because Oliver desperately needed the information on this thing.

“Felicity Smoak?” he asked and before she even turned around a piece of him knew, deep down in his soul that it was her. He had committed that blonde hair to memory.

But then her blue eyes met his and nothing on earth could have prepared him for this moment, seeing the girl who had plagued him for so long face to face.  
His universe shifted and all the air left his lungs and time came to a complete stop as they were the only two people to exist.

“I’m Oliver Queen,” the words left his mouth without him even thinking about it because all he knew was that he needed to say something but he still struggled to get a grip on reality.

“Of course. I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen,” she said and Oliver couldn’t help but smile a little as he remembered this same woman talking to his photo and calling him cute. _Of course she knew who he was._

“No Mr. Queen was my father,” he replied.

“Right but he’s dead. I mean he drowned. But you didn’t. Which means that you could come down to the IT department. And listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2..1,” she rambled and oh god she hadn’t changed a bit.

“I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see,” he said, placing the laptop on her desk, finding it so much easier to breathe all of a sudden.

“I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it,” he lied.

“Really?” she asked, dubious.

“Yeah,” he insisted.

“’Cause these look like bullet holes,” she said, looking at him.

“My coffee shop’s in a bad neighbourhood,” he replied, the words just rolling off his tongue at this point without even having the decency to consult his brain.

Felicity tilted her head, staring at him and silently calling him out on his bullshit and oh she got it so wrong she was the cute one. He couldn’t help but smile as he gazed at her and it didn’t escape his attention that this was the second time she had made him feel human again.

“If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it,” he said sincerely, because he needed her to know that he meant it.

She continued to wear a doubtful expression but she nodded her head and warmth wrapped itself around the heart Oliver thought had been ripped from his chest years ago.

A feeling almost resembling peace descended upon him as he watched her, and even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, everything had changed. He felt a lightness that he hadn’t experienced since before he got lost on the island simply from being around her. There was already no going back for him.

A hint of satisfaction mixed with joy suddenly flooded his veins as he realised the question he had asked himself during so many sleepless nights was answered. He finally had a name. _Felicity Smoak._

Maybe it was a coincidence that she was the same girl he saw all those years ago. Or maybe, it was fate. After all, destiny was not one to be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not get this damn couple out of my head and when I should have been asleep last night this happened. Anyway thanks for reading and I want to say a special thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter. All of you make my day :)


	29. It Was Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "During Oliver's time in Hong Kong his next hit is supposed to be Felicity." Based on this prompt from Tumblr.

_It is believed that the gods tie an invisible red cord around the little fingers of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time or circumstances. It is said that this magical string may stretch or tangle but it can never break, no matter what._

 

Oliver didn’t know much about the newest person he was supposed to kill. Just that they were some sort of genius computer hacker. Apparently Waller had tried to recruit them to work for ARGUS but they had refused. They weren’t aware that Amanda Waller didn’t take no for an answer. But this meant that they were now a threat and all threats needed to be executed. So now Oliver stood at the top of a building, sniper poised and ready for action as he waited with Maseo for his latest target.

“There,” Maseo said suddenly. “The blonde.”

Oliver looked around, momentarily confused because there was only one blonde in sight.

“The girl?” he asked, his stomach twisting in knots when Maseo nodded his head.

Oliver stared at her for a moment. She appeared even younger than he was. She was looking at something on her phone, head thrown back and laughing at whatever was on the screen. The corner of Oliver’s mouth turned up without him even realising as all of his attention was taken up by the girl with the glasses. Wearing a bright red floral dress she seemed as if she didn’t have a care in the world. There was something about her. Oliver didn’t know what but it was there. What he did know however was that he couldn’t kill her. Because for the first time in so long, when he looked at her, he didn’t see a target or a threat. He saw an actual person.

“I can’t do it,” he said, earning him a sigh of exasperation from Maseo.

“You have to,” he replied in an aggravated tone but Oliver was not backing down.

“I said I can’t!” he repeated, still unsure of exactly why he was sparing this girl’s life but knowing he had no choice in the matter.

Then, as soon as she had appeared, she was gone again, leaving Oliver and Maseo staring at the spot where she once stood.

“Great job,” Maseo mumbled and something inside Oliver exploded, setting fire to his veins.

“She’s just a girl!” he exclaimed, because maybe he saw a bit of himself in her before he was damaged and broken by this cold and cruel world. Maybe he didn’t want to subject her to the same kind of fate.

“And if you don’t take care of her, Amanda Waller is going to do much worse and unimaginable things than a bullet through her head. She’s not a girl anymore, she’s your target and your job is to eliminate her,” Maseo argued adamantly.

“There has to be something we can do,” Oliver pleaded softly, desperation coating his voice because he could not get her goddamn smile out of his head and he refused be the reason that she never laughed again.

Maseo merely sighed before walking away, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts of the mysterious blonde girl with blue eyes that Waller wanted dead.

Oliver’s world had become dark and twisted but for the first time since he had left home, he saw light. He saw goodness and innocence and of course it had to come to him in the form of the person he was supposed to murder because the universe got a kick out of shit like this but Oliver already knew that he was going to save her. Little did he know that one day she would be the one saving him.

 

Oliver remained firm in his decision to let the girl live. When Waller asked why she was still alive, he claimed that he had hesitated and swore it wouldn’t happen again. She merely looked at him with those cold, calculating eyes of hers and Oliver was almost sure for a moment that she could see right through him but then she walked away, leaving him alone with the closest thing he had to a friend right now.

“We need to do something,” he said because time was running out.

“You need to get rid of her,” Maseo responded, although he already knew that Oliver was not going to change his mind. Truth be told, he didn’t want to be responsible for the death of the young girl who seemed as if she had only barely experienced the world. But the risks of disobeying Amanda Waller were too high.

“Please,” Oliver begged desperately and maybe it was the way that he still had a bit of innocence about him or that he cared so much for a life that he didn’t even know. Maybe he reminded Maseo of the person he used to be once upon a time. But finally, he relented.

“We’ll figure something out,” was all he said, sighing as he already became lost in thought, trying to formulate a plan to save this girl.

 

Oliver and Maseo stood in the middle of an abandoned factory, their target in a chair, bound and gagged. Somehow, this was their grand plan to save her. Well, it was really Oliver’s plan but he didn’t think Maseo would actually say yes.

The older man slowly took off his ski mask, trying to look as unthreatening as possible before he began.

“We’re not going to hurt you. I promise. But I need you to listen to what we have to say because your life is currently in danger.”

He paused for a moment, looking at her before he continued.

“I’m going remove the tape from your mouth but I need you to not scream. Please,” he begged her.

A few seconds passed before she nodded and Maseo walked up to her, carefully taking it off, trying his best to be gentle.

“What’s going on?” the girl asked shakily, brightly painted red lips trembling, when she could finally speak.

Even the mere sound of her voice caused Oliver’s heart to beat a little faster.

“The job that you rejected,” Maseo explained. “The woman who runs it all wants you dead. Because you wouldn’t work for her, she now sees you as the enemy.”

“Of course,” she mumbled. “I did my research but I didn’t think-”

She sighed before looking straight at Maseo, fixing him with a cold stare and Oliver admired her so much in that moment.

“How do you know this?” she asked, her voice now as hard as steel.

“Because we were the ones sent to kill you,” he answered but they all knew she had already figured it out.

“So why didn’t you?” she asked softly.

Maseo ran his hand through his hair before he replied.

“Ask him,” the words left his mouth as he nodded in Oliver’s direction and her eyes were now looking into his.

They had agreed that he wouldn’t take off his own mask because the girl was American and there might be a chance that she would recognise him as Oliver Queen.

But as she stared at him, Oliver felt like she could see straight into his soul. As if she knew everything he was thinking and feeling, as if she knew _him._

“Thank you,” she finally whispered and Oliver simply nodded because no sound was able to escape his throat and for those few seconds that their gazes were locked, time seemed to slow down and it was almost as if they were the only two people to exist.

Suddenly Maseo crouched down next to her and she looked at him as he began to undo the ropes holding her captive and their moment came to an end. As he worked on that, Oliver took the bag they brought with them and placed it on her lap.

“Cash,” Maseo stated when she could move her arms again and began rifling through the contents.

“Not a lot. But enough,” he continued. “You need to get away from here as soon as possible. Lay low. Do not bring any attention to yourself at all.”

She nodded, still staring at the money but Oliver could see how overwhelmed she was.

“What about that woman-” she started to say but Maseo cut her off.

“We’ll take care of that. You just need to leave,” he said, placing extra emphasis on the last sentence.

She nodded once more, taking a deep breath before she stood up.

“Thank you,” she repeated softly and Oliver got the sense that she wasn’t used to being saved. “Both of you.”

With one last meaningful look filled with gratitude to them, she turned around, making her way out of the building. Maseo followed her out, making sure she was safe but Oliver was rooted to the spot where her presence still lingered. He didn’t even know why he was so affected by her but he was. She looked at him and something stirred within him that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. She gave him hope.

The days passed, turning into weeks then months and then years. Oliver stopped thinking about the blonde girl he once saved. He never forgot her but she just became background noise in his mind. She was merely a memory, a ghost never to be seen again.

 

Oliver walked into the IT department of Queen Consolidated, destroyed laptop in hand. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain the bullet holes but he was hoping that he would come up with something on the spot. And even if he couldn’t, his name was on the damn building, this girl pretty much had to do what he asked.

She had been highly recommended by Walter which meant that she was good and right now, Oliver needed the best.

“Felicity Smoak?” he asked as he set foot into the little office.

She spun around in her chair to face him and suddenly Oliver’s entire world was shaken. He knew her. This was the girl he had saved in Hong Kong. He should have known the moment he saw that blonde hair, he practically had it memorised but what were the goddamn odds.

She was chewing on a red pen and looking at him, waiting for him to say something but Oliver had been transported back to that day when he first laid eyes on her and knew without a doubt that he couldn’t kill her. Because for the first time since he had been back in Starling City, he felt alive.

So he tried his best to steady his racing heart and calm his stomach which was doing flip flops all over the place as he finally found the voice he had lost that day he had seen her for the last time.

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen,” he said, flashing her a smile.

And that was how it all began. That was how Oliver Queen eventually fell hopelessly in love with Felicity Smoak. He had always known there was something about her but as he came to know her, he slowly realised that he was wrong. There was nothing about her at all. It was just her. The way she smiled and how her blue eyes lit up when she laughed. The way she constantly babbled and had no brain to mouth filter. Her moral compass, and the way she was always determined to do what was right. The fact that she was never afraid to stand up to him, no matter what. Felicity Smoak may be small but she was a force to be reckoned with.

Oliver soon learned everything about Felicity and he wasn’t exactly sure when he fell in love with her but he knew that when he finally realised, it was too late to turn back. And frankly, he didn’t want to.

But that day when he gave her a bullet riddled laptop and a stupid excuse was the beginning of everything. Suddenly it all made sense why he had saved her so long ago. The universe was anything but predicable. And it was impossible to outrun fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this forever ago but then a lot of other one shots got in the way but it's finally finished. It's a bit similar to the last thing I posted but when I started this I did not know that Oliver would see Felicity before he officially met her. Anyway, once again thank you for reading. Also, this piece of work now has over 600 kudos and I want to thank you all so much for that :)


	30. Sunlight On My Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity run into each other at the foundry after Digg and Lyla's wedding.

Felicity walked into the foundry, filled to the brim with exhaustion. She was happy beyond belief for her friends but something inside her broke a little because she would never be able to have that. She had found the immense happiness that they had but hers was always barely at her fingertips, never to be caught. The lair had become more of a home to her than her actual house over the years and right now she just needed the comfort that it provided.

“Oh I’m sorry,” the words quickly left her mouth as she suddenly came to a halt upon seeing Oliver.

She didn’t expect anyone to be down here. By the bewildered look that was momentarily written on his face, he didn’t either.

“No, it’s alright,” he replied hastily. “I was just leaving.”

But he didn’t move and neither did she as they both stood in the middle of the room, letting the silence cover them like a blanket.

Finally, Oliver took a tiny step forward, almost unsure as if he didn’t know how Felicity would react. She simply stared at him, waiting for whatever was going to come next.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he asked softly, holding his arm out towards her, his eyes just barely filled with the hope he never allowed himself to have.

And because Felicity’s walls were down for just a moment and it was so much easier to make bad decisions at night, she nodded before taking his hand in her own.

Her eyes were glued to his blue ones as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw hers over his neck. Time came to a complete stop as they slowly swayed to the sounds of their heartbeats in the all too quiet room. Felicity didn’t want to blink, in fear of missing just one second of Oliver’s face so close to hers. She remembered Oliver confessing to her on an afternoon so long ago that he couldn’t dance. She had teased him, because what kind of spoiled rich kid didn’t know how to dance and had ignored the mock glare that he had thrown in her direction.

Oliver didn’t deftly lead her around the foundry floor, twirling her in all directions and leaving her breathless with reddened cheeks as Ray had only earlier that same day but she liked this more. She preferred Oliver’s careful fingertips and the gentle way in which he rested his hands on her and she never wanted this to end.

She had acted as if she hadn’t felt his stare while she danced with another man and she lied to the world and to herself as she fooled everyone into thinking that she had never been happier. That her heart didn’t already belong to someone who would never be hers.

For a split second, their gazes crossed paths when she had caught Lyla’s bouquet, a smile covering most of her face and for an instant, the corners of his mouth were just barely turned up. But then she quickly turned away because moments like these hurt too much and she was here with someone else even if he wasn’t the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Besides, she had sworn to herself that she was done giving away pieces of her soul to someone who couldn’t even be with her or promise her a future.

Felicity could have made wishes on the stars in Oliver’s eyes and if she did all of them would be to just let them stay like this forever. Let her have him like this always. She pretended that this was their life and that they could live happily ever after and that she was Oliver’s happy story the way he was hers. But it wasn’t real.

Suddenly, Felicity pulled away as if she had been burned because this was not allowed this was not her reality it was all fake. Shards of glass pierced her heart as Oliver’s face fell and she knew that for a while he believed in it too. Believed in them.

“Goodnight Oliver,” she choked, dashing out of the lair before he could see the tears that had already begun streaming down her face.

Because she could never have any of this. Oliver would never choose her first. He would never choose himself first. He would always put the city and the Arrow before anyone or anything, despite what he had to do or give up.

_I don’t want to be a woman you love._

Felicity stood by her words but it was on nights like this, when she could see so clearly everything they could have had that it was especially hard to breathe. So she worked on carefully building her walls back up and constructing her mask as she fled from the building as if it was on fire, leaving Oliver behind once again, to watch the retreating figure of the woman he loved, his light, who was always so out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I'm busy lately because I have exams coming up. So I won't be able to post for a while because I'm not going to have a lot of time to write. With that being said I would just like to thank everyone who reads all of the things that I write and all of you who leaves kudos and comments make my day. Also, if you haven't read the last one shot I wrote, Wildest Dreams, you should check it out (sorry for the shameless self promo but it's the longest thing I've ever written and stuff and I worked pretty hard on it) Anyway, I love all of you and see you in June!


	31. Long Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Roy dies, Felicity leaves Starling City to start over. After months, Oliver finally decides to get himself together and go get his girl back.

Oliver still remembered Felicity’s goodbye. Watching her walk away once more but for the last time was clear in his mind, as if it had happened only yesterday. She had told him she was leaving Starling. With Ray. To start over. After everything, she needed a change of scenery. She needed a new life. Something different where her everyday moments weren’t haunted by ghosts and people who were only alive in their memories.

He understood. So he let her go. He pretended he didn’t see the part of her that wanted him to ask her to stay and he pushed his own desire down to the bottom of his stomach. Because he still couldn’t give her what she needed and she deserved to be happy. She deserved someone who could truly love her in every way possible and maybe Palmer would be able to give her that. Maybe without him she could finally lead a life filled with happiness and hope and something other than death.

So he said goodbye, watching her go even though every cell in his body was screaming at him to chase after her, to beg her to stay, to make various promises that he wasn’t even sure he could keep. Struggling to breathe with the weeds that had twined themselves around his lungs, he simply stared at her retreating figure, his light who was always out of reach, while she walked out of the foundry forever, holding his heart in the palm of her hand.

“Oliver,” Digg said softly, breaking him out of his thoughts which couldn’t seem to move even an inch without colliding into her.

He looked up in surprise because he hadn’t even noticed when the other man came into the room. Laurel and Thea were in tow and he tried not to pay attention to the glaring space behind his sister where someone else should have stood.

“You need to stop blaming yourself,” said Diggle and Oliver only sighed because they had been through this already.

“It wasn’t your fault Ollie,” Thea declared strongly but they were all wrong. He didn’t know how she of all people could even say that.

He simply grit his teeth as he tried to push the images of Roy stained with blood as he gasped his last breath out of his brain. Oliver’s name had been on the tip of his tongue before his eyes closed forever and he didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive himself. He had failed him.

“There’s only one person who could get through to you and you screwed that up too,” Thea said suddenly, her voice bitter.

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked, his own tone hard as he looked at his sister with cold eyes because even the mere mention of Felicity caused shards of glass to pierce his heart.

“All of your brooding and tortured soul act isn’t just for Roy and we all know it,” she said, her voice catching for a second as she said the name of the man she still loved but who died without hearing her say it one last time before she quickly recovered.

“We decided to go easy on you but it’s been months and I’m tired of seeing you like this,” she continued. “We all are.”

“So what do you want me to do Thea?” he demanded harshly.

“What you should have done the day Felicity told you she was leaving!” she countered, not missing the way those four syllables caused him to flinch, if just barely.

“And you need to let go of Roy,” she added quietly.

“Like you did?” he retorted, his voice laced with venom because he had heard her sobs through the thin walls and her locked door and he had seen her constantly staring at the picture of them on her phone’s wallpaper. He knew she still called his number just to listen to his voicemail and he used all of the evidence like ammunition as he shot down the only blood relation he had left.

“Oliver,” Laurel interjected the same time Diggle commanded, “Enough!”

It was only then did he notice their tired eyes and faces streaked with worry. It appeared as if they had all aged years within a matter of months and it hit him that he wasn’t the only one suffering.

Thea stared at him with a tear filled expression and something inside Oliver broke as he realised that he was the one responsible.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, running his calloused hands over his face and wishing he could snatch the words back from the air but it was impossible. All he could offer was a simple apology that would never be good enough.

But her face softened as the anger slowly melted away because maybe she felt sorry for him, maybe she could see that he was just as shattered and lost as they were.

Three survivors stood in the middle of the room, letting the silence engulf them before Thea suddenly made her way over to her brother and flung her arms over his neck. Oliver wrapped his own arms around her and he knew that she was done pushing him away. He was finished keeping her at arms length as well. He had missed his baby sister.

In one moment, they began mending the destruction that occurred after a night filled with loss and for the first time since Oliver watched another family member die, he felt a sense of lightness that he thought didn’t exist for him anymore.

As Thea pulled away, she stared up at him and he braced himself for what he already knew she was going to say.

“Go get Felicity,” she begged. “At least try.”

“I haven’t spoken to her since the day she said goodbye. She probably doesn’t even want to see me,” he argued.

“She loves you,” Laurel said. Oliver didn’t reply because a part of him still wasn’t sure of how true a statement that was.

“She does,” Digg agreed. “And you love her too.”

“Maybe she did but it’s been a while-”

“I saw the way she used to look at you,” Laurel cut him off. “You don’t just stop loving someone like that.”

“You’re miserable and it’s time you start to put your life back together. Felicity is a huge part of your life,” said Thea.

Oliver stayed silent and Thea sighed before she continued.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell Roy how much I still loved him. I never got to fix things between us,” she said, her voice wavering. “Don’t wait until it’s too late. Don’t miss your opportunity like I did.”

Oliver listened to them all gang up on him but he couldn’t voice his deepest fears. What if she had moved on? What if him going there disrupted her whole new life? What if she didn’t forgive him?

But then Oliver’s eyes met John’s, the only other person in the room who knew Felicity as well as he did. He gave an almost imperceptible nod but Oliver saw it, and he knew his friend was telling him that it would be alright. Besides, deep down he knew that he would always be haunted by the _what ifs_ if he never even tried.

So he returned Digg’s look, letting him know that he was going to attempt to make things right.

“Bring Felicity home,” were the last words he heard before exiting the foundry, his latest mission on his mind.

That was how Oliver ended up at Felicity’s place in Central City at two in the morning, dripping wet. It was already late when he left but the rain that poured down didn’t exactly make matters any better. As he stood on the other side of the door, separated from the woman he loved by only concrete walls, he contemplated for a moment that maybe he should go back. That this was a bad idea. Or that he should return in the morning but he knew that he would lose his nerve so plucking up his courage, he knocked on her door, praying that she wouldn’t immediately chase him away or yell at him or even slap him.

Suddenly the door swung open and there she stood, her hair a golden mess and her eyes still heavy with sleep but she had never looked more beautiful. Oliver thought he had committed every aspect of her to memory but his imagination did not do her justice.

“Oliver?” she asked, confusion written on her features and he had forgotten how much he loved the way his name sounded when it dropped from her lips.

“What are you doing here?” she inquired. “Are you insane?”

He realised he probably did look like a crazy person, soaking from the rain and showing up out of nowhere but he needed to say what he should have said the last time he saw her before it was too late.

“Felicity,” he said tenderly because he had missed the taste of that word in his mouth and he saw the way she instantly softened, the towers she had tried so hard to build around herself already beginning to crack.

“I’m sorry,” he continued. He had no idea what he had planned to say to her but now that he was here, the words tumbled out of his mouth without him even thinking.

“Oliver you don’t-” she began but he cut her off.

“Please just hear me out,” he pleaded and she let out a breath before nodding her head.

“I know I have no right to be here especially after so long but I love you. I love you and I need you and I tried to do the right thing by letting you go so you could move on and have a better life but I’m damn selfish and I can’t survive without you. It’s been a long six months and I’ve been missing you for every second. I know I could never give you what you wanted or needed but I’m done with maybes and halfway loving you. I’m all in. For you, I’ll be Oliver Queen and the Arrow, hell I’ll give up the suit if you ask because I’ll do anything for you Felicity. I just need you in my life again and I would wait forever for you,” he poured his heart and soul out to her, bleeding all over the ground and the tears that streamed down his face mixed with the rain.

“But if you want me to go, just say the word,” he told her. “You’ll never have to see me again and I’d understand. After everything I don’t even deserve you. I just had to let you know while I still had the chance.”

Seconds passed and Felicity didn’t make a sound so Oliver turned around, taking her silence as a yes, that she didn’t want anything to do with him. More broken than he was only minutes before, he got ready to head back to Starling, a place he couldn’t even call home anymore because for him, home wasn’t a place but two blue eyes and blonde hair and a smile that lit up his whole world.

“Wait!,” she suddenly called out and he spun around, only to be met with a handful of Felicity as she ran outside, joining him in the rain and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

The universe stood still as Oliver held the woman of his dreams as her lips crashed against his, sending jolts of electricity coursing through his veins. The water that drenched them was freezing but every inch of his being had been set on fire and a warmth settled in the pit of his stomach. Fireworks exploded in his chest as his heart was finally returned to his body and it beat solely for her. She was oxygen and he could breathe at last because for the first time in so long, he was alive. For the first time since she walked away, he actually wanted to live.

Sparks flew and lightning lit up the sky, followed by thunder that shook the earth but neither of them gave a damn as they lost themselves in each other. This was their moment and not even a hurricane would be able to steal away the bliss that covered them like a blanket.

As Oliver’s fingers tangled in Felicity’s wet hair, it hit him that this was what happiness felt like. He had forgotten but now she reminded him of the feeling he thought was long gone.

Finally, she pulled away, gasping for breath with pink cheeks and stars dancing in her eyes.

“I love you too,” she said and those four words caused Oliver to unravel while every other moment turned green with envy because they would never be as important as this one.

“And I tried to move on but I couldn’t,” she continued. “I don’t want easy with anyone else I want the fighting and struggles with you. You’re it for me Oliver. I am never going to feel even a fraction of what I feel for you with anyone else and I don’t think I want to. It almost scares me how much I care about you. But I can’t live without you either. I’ve been absolutely miserable these past months. And I can’t lose you again.”

“You’ll never lose me,” he vowed under the night sky, only illuminated by the street lights, ignoring the voice at the back of his head that was telling him it was a promise he couldn’t possibly keep. But he would try. He would fight tooth and nail to always come back to her.

By the look on her face, he saw that she knew.

“I would rather have just one day with you than a forever with anyone else,” she murmured, letting him know that it was enough.

They stood in the cold air, the rain still pouring down on them but without a care because nothing else mattered anymore except the fact that they had each other.

Suddenly, Oliver noticed Felicity beginning to shiver.

“You’re freezing,” he mumbled, taking her hand and gently leading her inside.

Once the door closed, Oliver’s lips dropped to Felicity’s neck, eliciting a soft moan from her. The material that clung to their skin slowly fell to the floor, one piece at a time because really, they couldn’t stay in wet clothes, and besides, they were tired of waiting. Throwing caution to the wind, Oliver memorised every curve and swell of Felicity’s body with his mouth while his hands enflamed her skin.

Felicity tenderly kissed all of the scars she had memorised so long ago, stealing Oliver’s breath away. He was rendered speechless as he watched the striking woman before him who owned his soul and frankly, he didn’t want it back. She could bring him to his knees with just one look. He was completely in her power. Oliver Queen would go to the ends of the earth for Felicity Smoak. She could burn him to ash and he would thank her for taking the time to destroy him.

Oliver spent the rest of the dark hours discovering how to draw his name from Felicity’s throat and the night bled into morning as she learned new ways to make him come undone and he was intoxicated by her. The love that they had both tried to set free came back to them, alive from the dead. High tides had brought him to her again because she walked away but he came back to what he needed. He was finished making the same mistakes.

It was only when they were finally finished with each other, their limbs entwined and tangled with the sheets, that Felicity asked him the question that had been nagging her ever since he showed up.

“Why now?” she inquired softly, her expression curious.

“Everyone else told me it was time to get my head out of my ass and put my life back together,” he replied, butterflies flittering about in his stomach as she giggled.

“Thank you Team Arrow,” she mumbled but Oliver didn’t miss the sadness that had seeped in her voice.

“And it was something that Thea said to me,” he told her. “That she had waited too long with Roy and missed her chance. I wasn’t about to miss mine.”

Felicity smiled the saddest smile he had ever seen and it dawned on him how much she still hurt too. He hadn’t wanted to think about her in pain, especially when he had been so far away from her but now her bare skin was against his and she was in his arms and they were the closest they had ever been. It was hard to ignore when she was right there and the tidal waves of agony were present in the eyes which were only inches away from his own. All he wanted to do was to make it better but he didn’t know how he could help her when pieces of him were still shattered all over the floor.

“Roy knew she still loved him though,” she replied softly and for Thea’s sake Oliver hoped with everything he possessed that she was right.

“I miss him,” she added quietly, her fingers splayed out on Oliver’s chest, drawing imaginary patterns on his skin she struggled to get the words out. “I thought that it would be easier if I left everyone behind. So I wouldn’t have all these constant reminders. But it wasn’t. Instead of just missing one person I was missing the rest of you too.”

“Everyone missed you too,” he replied. “And I don’t think any of us have been doing good jobs at dealing with his death.”

“You need to forgive yourself,” she said, staring up at him and of course she would be able to see the guilt that still weighed heavy on his shoulders. No one knew him better than her.

“I don’t know how,” he confessed, sounding as weary as he felt because he was at a loss.

“It wasn’t your fault Oliver,” she said convincingly and she was the only person on the planet who could almost make him believe it.

“I don’t know to let him go,” he admitted instead, because he didn’t want to fight with her. Not then. Not when things were finally starting to look up for them.

“So don’t,” she replied strongly. “Remember him. Don’t ever forget the boy from the streets who found a family with you. With us. Don’t forget his eyes or his smile or his snide remarks. Remember what a pain in the ass he could be. Remember what a hero he was.  You can’t bring Roy back from the grave but you can keep him alive in your memory. Stop living in the past and let go of all the pain and sadness and guilt because you know he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. But don’t let go of him.”

Oliver’s throat closed up at her words and he nodded because that was the one thing he could do. He would pick himself up and honour his memory the same way he did Yao Fei and Shado every time he held his bow and the same way he did Tommy each time he refused to kill. He would forgive himself for Roy. He could continue on with his life and their crusade for him because he wasn’t going to let him die in vain.

Felicity’s finger’s intertwined with his and as she held his hand, he knew that he would be okay. That they would both be okay. Sunlight began creeping in through the windows, signalling a new day and Oliver was going to do everything in his power to make it better. It already was because he had Felicity next to him.

She pulled the sheets closer and Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around her as he closed his eyes, letting sleep know it was alright to take him away. A feeling of hope blossomed from within him because it was the first time he was actually sure that he could get through this. He still had a long way to go but he wasn’t alone. For six months the rest of the team had been pushing everyone else away and building fortresses around their hearts but Oliver had had enough. They were a family. And no one else was getting left behind.

They would heal each other and help one another fix what was broken within themselves. And they would all make sure the name Roy Harper would always be remembered. He may be gone but Oliver vowed that they would ensure that his memory lived on long after the rest of them turned into dust.

_Don’t abandon me._

Roy’s voice echoed distantly in his mind, as well as his own. A promise he had made so long ago but he still planned to keep. He would try his best to make him proud, honouring the boy who just wanted to be like the Arrow but had become something even greater.

With the only the sound of his heartbeat as well as Felicity’s present in the quiet room, he silently said goodbye, forgiving himself even if it was just a little. He let go of the guilt that had been smothering him, a sense of piece washing over him before he drifted off, tendrils of his dreams pulling him under.

_Long live Roy Harper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trash who has no self control and I ended up writing even though last week I was all goodbye and everything. I have gotten busier though so while I will try to get an update in here and there they will be less frequent. Posting this earlier because I may lose wifi later. I know the ending was kinda messy but anyway thanks for reading!


	32. Dancing Away With My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Olicity at Digg and Lyla's wedding.

Felicity looked on as John and Lyla danced, a smile written on her face at the sight of the happy couple. They were in their own little bubble, oblivious to everyone around them and Felicity knew that feeling all too well. A part of her longed to join them but her own fiancé didn’t dance. She didn’t even know what they would do for their own wedding.

Suddenly she felt him appear beside her and her smile only grew wider because honestly she didn’t care if he didn’t dance as long as he was hers.

“They look so happy,” she mumbled. “About time they remarried.”

“I bet they’ll say the same thing about us,” Oliver laughed softly as he replied.

“Well it was about time you proposed,” she teased, her eyes glittering and he sent a mock glare in her direction but the corners of his mouth were turned up as well.

They stood in silence for a while as they continued to watch their friends and the dance floor began filling up with other couples.

“Want to dance?” Felicity jokingly asked, already knowing the answer but outstretching her arm anyway.

“Sure,” Oliver replied, much to her surprise, taking her arm and leading her out on the floor.

Felicity was caught off guard for a second but quickly followed him, pleased at his sudden change of heart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist as they swayed gently to the music.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” she said because that was one thing he was always adamant about, no matter what. He insisted that he couldn’t and Oliver Queen despised making a fool out of himself.

“Don’t you know by now that I’ll do anything you ask?” he inquired tenderly, staring at her like she hung the moon in the night sky and sunlight ran through Felicity’s veins as butterflies took flight in her stomach. Of course he would risk looking stupid just for her.

She stared back at him with stars in her own eyes because oh god she loved this man so much. And after all this time, she finally had him. He finally let himself be happy.

Oliver spun Felicity around in the middle of the room, leaving her breathless with reddened cheeks and her laughter echoed off the walls but neither of them cared in the least. He wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t dance but he tried and that was more than enough. He twirled her and they sparkled like diamonds as Oliver threw caution to the wind and became carefree in a way that only Felicity could manage to draw from him. The rest of the world fell away as she lost herself in the man she loved and the universe stood still just for them.

One song bled into the next and finally, exhaustion beginning to hit, she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes falling shut as he pulled her closer and Felicity vowed to herself that she was never going to let him go. His gentle fingertips on her skin through the thin fabric of her dress was enough to set each of her cells on fire. They moved in time to the beat, their quiet breathing being the only background noise while the chatter and voices disappeared. Warmth covered Felicity’s heart like a blanket while sparks flew in her chest and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him. It was almost surreal that forever with Oliver was a prospect but this was her reality and after everything, they deserved it.

“I love you,” she whispered against him, because she needed to say what he already knew.

“I love you too,” he murmured, his face buried in her blonde hair and she could hear the smile in his voice. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing him say those three little words that had quickly become her favourite whenever they fell from his lips.

Felicity Smoak had never been looking for love, especially after what had happened with Cooper but somehow she had found it right there with Oliver. Her life had been in shades of grey before he came along and painted it in colour. He shook her entire universe, causing chaos but he showed her how she could be something more. He helped her to become a hero in the same way that she helped him. Oliver Queen didn’t complete her, but he made her realise that she had always been whole.

Oliver was difficult and stubborn and drowning in tragedies but she loved every inch of him. There were disagreements and fights but Felicity already knew that she would never walk away. A life without Oliver was unimaginable and she didn’t ever want to experience what that was like. He was it for her and she didn’t think she was able to feel for anyone what she felt for him.

His heart beat against hers and she was enchanted and drunk on this moment as they were the only two people to exist. Completely unaware that they had captured the attention of every pair of eyes in the room, they clutched each other like lovesick fools, not giving a damn about anyone or anything just then because no one mattered except for them.

Across the room, Digg and Lyla watched them, those two idiots who had eventually managed to find their way to each other. They were beautiful and so bright that it almost hurt to look at them for too long.

“About damn time,” John said softly, wrapping an arm around his wife who laughed as she nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we were so much better,” she replied with a teasing lilt, causing John to shoot a look in her direction before he broke into a smile himself.

“We are,” he said, insistent before kissing his wife, and the planets were aligned just right and the angels that looked down on them decided that they should have at least one night that was absolutely perfect.

This wasn’t a happily ever after but something that was even better. It was real and so much more than any of them had even dared to hope for. After so long, the four of them had found their happy stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was better in my head. Anyway thanks for reading!


	33. She's Got A Boyfriend Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Oliver talk about Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like last month and only realised yesterday that I never posted it. So in honour of Digg and Lyla's wedding tomorrow, here's this thing.

Oliver stood at the bar, drink in his hand as he watched the love of his life laughing in the arms of another man. He wanted her to be happy, he really did but god he felt as if he was being stabbed through the heart with a sword yet again. Felicity looked absolutely radiant as Ray Palmer twirled her around on the dance floor, leaving her breathless with flushed cheeks and she was never more beautiful. The rest of the room had their eyes on the couple, obviously impressed with his dancing skills and a little annoying voice at the back of Oliver’s mind kept reminding him that he couldn’t even dance. He downed the rest of his alcohol, trying to get the voice to shut up but he still stared at them, continuing to torture himself.

“You love her,” a familiar voice said and he suddenly noticed Thea standing next to him. He didn’t even know when she had appeared and he wasn’t sure if to feel annoyed, ashamed or proud that she managed to sneak up on him.

“What?” he asked, hoping desperately that she would let it go. But she was Thea Queen so of course, that was pretty much impossible.

“You’re in love with her,” she repeated, staring at the same blonde he was looking at merely seconds ago. “Aren’t you?”

It was a question but she sounded as if she already knew the answer.

“No,” Oliver mumbled, staring at his empty glass and completely aware that he wasn’t even trying to lie convincingly but he didn’t have the energy right now.

Thea merely shot him a look as she silently called his bullshit, her head slightly tilted as she asked him _how dumb do you think I am_ without opening her mouth.

She reminded him so much of Felicity in that moment and he was suddenly transported back to the day he had brought her a laptop filled with bullet holes, telling her that his coffee shop was in a bad neighbourhood and she looked at him in a way that so resembled his sister’s own expression. His heart shattered a little as he realised just how much he missed her. He missed their easy conversations and gentle looks. He missed making her laugh and seeing her bright blue eyes light up. He missed the tender touches and just the way it all used to be before everything turned into shit.

He knew it was his own fault that things were so strained between them but he didn’t know what to do. He had no idea how to fix things because all it seemed that he was capable of was making every situation worse.

So he merely sighed because he was falling apart on the inside without her and he was just so exhausted.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, his voice so soft he was unsure at first if Thea had even heard him.

But then she smiled sadly, her heart breaking a little for him and Oliver knew that she did. Silence covered both of them like a blanket for a minute as they continued looking at the shining couple who everyone was cheering for as Palmer did  some complicated spin thing with Felicity that Oliver had no idea what it was called or how it was done.

“So why haven’t you done anything about it?” Thea asked and Oliver wanted to tell her that he tried but it wasn’t meant to be, that every force in the universe seemed to be against them, that he was a huge dick that screwed everything up.

“It’s complicated,” was all he said instead, looking everywhere but at her because he knew she would have some choice words for him.

“Really?” she asked, her voice turning to steel. “You’re giving me that pile of crap?”

And he was right.

He didn’t say anything as he leaned against the counter and Thea fixed him with a stare that bore holes into his flesh.

“I see the way you look at her Ollie,” she said softly now. “I’ve never seen you look at anyone like that before.”

“That’s because she isn’t like anyone else,” he replied. Because Felicity was it for him. Everyone else in the entire universe paled in comparison to her and he knew that he would never be able to love anyone the way he loved her. She was the sun in his world and the only source of light in his life. And even though she had moved on, simply the sight of her was enough to make his day better. He still loved her. He always would love her.

“Then complicated shouldn’t stop you. You need to fight for her,” she argued determinedly and Oliver wondered what on earth made her think that he still had a chance.

“It’s too late Thea,” he replied, his voice dripping with sadness as he gestured towards Felicity and Palmer who were now dancing to a slow song along with all the other happy couples in the room. Her face was buried in his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist and a knife was slicing through Oliver’s skin, the blood seeping through his expensive tux and he struggled to merely get air into his lungs.

“No it’s not,” his sister disagreed and he opened his mouth to ask what the hell she meant when she cut him off before he could even say a word.

“Because she loves you too,” Thea said, looking at her brother and waiting for him to say something.

Words got lost in his throat however because what a lovely thought it was. Felicity Smoak being in love with him. Oh how he wished. He could never deserve her and she would always be too good for him but he was sure that there was nothing more glorious than being loved by Felicity. It would be the greatest privilege.

But she didn’t love him. He knew she had feelings for him but he doubted that it was strong enough to be love. Someone like her simply didn’t fall for someone like him.

“And how do you know that?” he managed to finally ask because what she was saying was ridiculous.

“Because I see the way she looks at you too,” Thea replied quietly.

Oliver didn’t respond because he didn’t want to even dare to hope that she was right. He didn’t want whatever piece of his heart that was left to be destroyed again.

“You’re both alike in the way that you suck at hiding your feelings for each other,” she teased and he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Wow I haven’t seen one of those in forever,” she said in mock surprise, gesturing to the upturned corners of his mouth and he glared at her as she grinned.

“I bet Felicity could change that,” she continued as she wiggled her eyebrows and Oliver sighed heavily but he was smiling almost as wide as his sister now.

“I can always count on you to make me feel better Speedy,” he said, knowing how the name annoyed her to no end and sure enough it was she who glared at him this time.

“But seriously, do something about that,” she said, cringing slightly as she nodded toward Felicity and Palmer once more. “That guy pisses me off.”

“That makes two of us,” Oliver laughed and suddenly he felt a lot lighter.

Even when Roy stole Thea away, the grey cloud that had been hanging over him seemed to evaporate. He made his way over to Sara, whose nanny was beginning to look a bit flustered and offered to take her for a while. Oliver didn’t think he had ever seen someone look so grateful as she handed him the little girl who was a bundle of pink in her tiny poofy dress.

As Oliver played with Digg and Lyla’s adorable daughter, his thoughts wandered to what Thea had said earlier. Maybe it really wasn’t too late for him and Felicity. Maybe they still had a chance. _Maybe she does love you_ a small voice whispered at the back of his head.

_You need to fight for her._

His sister’s words echoed but what if she didn’t even want him to. What if Thea was wrong? But Oliver had absolutely nothing to lose at this point and he decided that he was going to do something. He wasn’t sure what but he was finished sulking. He was going to fix their friendship. Make things right between them. Win her trust back, no matter how hard he would have to try. Because he would go to the ends of the earth for Felicity. And Oliver was tired of missing her. He was absolutely done with it. It was time for him to pull his head out of his ass and get his partner back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver playing with baby Sara is kinda ooc but so cute so whatever. Thanks for reading!


	34. We Found Love Right Where We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has been stuck in traffic for over two hours. But the worst morning of her life quickly takes a turn for the better when the hot guy in the car next to her invites her to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lateoclocknews.com/this-couple-found-love-in-tnt-traffic/#more-384 inspired by this article

Felicity groaned, leaning her head against the steering wheel and cursing every higher power she knew of. Of course there would be a huge ass accident causing stand still traffic on the first day of her new job. And of course she would be stuck in the car for over two hours the day after her air conditioning gave out on one of the hottest days of the year. Just her freaking luck.

She was melting and her clothes were sticking to her skin and oh god she was pretty sure this was worse than hell.

Without moving from her pathetic position, she glanced at the man in the car next to her. She had been doing that for over an hour, envying his cool air. Also, she admitted to herself that he was pretty damn handsome. He had dark blond hair and just the right amount of scruff. He was wearing a suit too which was Felicity’s ultimate weakness. So if she was going to suffer under such conditions she was at least going to get some eye candy.

She must have been watching for too long because as if he had felt eyes on him, his head suddenly swivelled in her direction and Felicity’s heart stopped for a few seconds as his bright blue eyes locked with hers.

They stared at each other unblinkingly for half a moment before the corners of his mouth turned up.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile back because hey he was cute.

However, she didn’t expect him to roll down his window and talk to her and oh dear lord this was not going to end well.

“Hi!” the mystery man called out. Felicity mentally noted that he had a very nice voice. “Are you okay?”

Considering the fact that her forehead was still pressed against her steering wheel and she knew that he could see the drips of sweat on her face, a fact that she couldn’t bring herself to even care about since she was so exhausted, she was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Not really!” she replied anyway, her own windows already rolled down to try and get some breeze but she wasn’t graced with even a little.

“It’s over a thousand degrees and I have no ac and I’m dying,” she complained to the stranger.

The little smile that was present on his face grew a bit more and annoyance pecked at Felicity because _ha ha let’s laugh at her misery_ and she was already beginning to mumble about spoiled rich guys and their expensive cars and air conditions.

She was so busy grumbling to herself that she almost didn’t notice when he responded to her.

“Wanna come over here?” he asked and Felicity simply stared at him, unsure if she had heard right.

“What?” she replied because there was no way this random hot guy just invited her to get in his car with him.

“Do you want to come here?” he repeated, laughter seeping into his voice. “I have ac.”

“What am I supposed to do just leave my car in the middle of the road?” she asked because this was utterly ridiculous.

“Yes,” he merely responded and Felicity was left speechless for a second.

She also couldn’t believe that she was seriously considering his offer but desperate times called for desperate measures and she really didn’t want to end up having a heat stroke.

“Okay,” she blurted out so quickly she didn’t think he even heard her before hurriedly making her way out of her car and into his.

“Hi,” she said quietly as soon as she sat down in the passenger seat, slightly out of breath but instantly basking in the cool air. It was heaven in here. She also couldn’t help but notice that he smelled _really_ good.

“Hey,” he replied, still wearing a soft smile.

Felicity closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat, enjoying the ac and she could so get used to this.

“This feels so good,” she moaned before her eyes flew open, only to see his eyebrows hit the roof and she began stuttering.

“Your air condition. Is what I meant. It’s great. Really really great,” she stammered as her face grew red and she wished that she could just disappear. She was actually contemplating  on just opening  the door and making a run for it.

The man who had saved her from the blazing sun simply laughed, his eyes dancing as he did so and Felicity was enchanted for a moment, lost in the stars that twinkled in those clear pools of blue.

“I like you,” he said, still grinning and the statement only caused Felicity to blush more.

“I’m Oliver by the way,” he stated and how was it possible that even his name was attractive.

“I’m Felicity,” she replied.

“Pretty name,” he flirted.

“I know,” she shot back and she didn’t think it was possible for his smile to grow wider than it already was but she was wrong.

“So where are you headed on this fine day?” he inquired and she scoffed because the day was anything but fine.

“Work,” she responded. “My first day actually and probably my last too.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll understand. Most places usually make exceptions in situations like these,” he said. “Where is it?”

“Queen Consolidated,” she answered, observing the flicker of recognition that ran across his features. Everyone knew of the company. It was huge and she had been ecstatic and honoured to get a job there but it seemed as if it wouldn’t last more than a day.

“I’m in the IT department,” she elaborated.

“I wouldn’t worry about that position if I were you,” he said. “Something tells me that everything will work out.”

“Okay,” she said, not really sure on how to react at his cryptic manner. “Thanks I guess.”

“How about I drive you there?” he suggested.

“Oh no that’s okay. Once the traffic starts moving I’ll get back to my own car it’s no big deal,” she said because this guy could still be a serial killer for all she knew. But then again he had the chance to kill her already if he was. And she didn’t think mass murderers were so good looking were they.

_Get it together Felicity._

She was broken out of her mental rambling as he started talking again and she really needed to work on that.

“It’s not a problem though I swear. And I’ll feel bad if I let you go back there where it’s like over a thousand degrees,” he said, his voice in a teasing lilt as he used her own words.

Felicity rolled her eyes but she couldn’t contain the smile that broke through.

“Fine,” she sighed and his face lit up with that one word and yep, Felicity was doomed.

Leaning forward, she turned on the radio, absolutely delighted as she began singing along to the song that played.

“You’ve got that James Dean daydream look in your eye and I got that red lipped classic thing that you like,” Felicity belted out, her voice echoing in the vehicle before suddenly the music stopped.

“Hey!” she protested, glaring at Oliver.

“My car. So I control the music,” he declared.

“Oh please,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Besides I need something to help get me through this,” she continued, gesturing to the unmoving traffic outside. “And everyone loves Taylor Swift don’t even try to deny it.”

This time when she turned the radio back on, he left it, watching in amusement as she continued to sing along and dance a little in her seat.

And pretty soon, Oliver joined in as well, causing Felicity to smile smugly as he proved her right.

It was three hours later when Felicity and Oliver finally pulled up at Queen Consolidated, singing, well more like shouting along to Centuries which blasted through the speakers as Oliver parked his car.

Apparently Oliver was a fan of Fall Out Boy. Felicity also found out that he had a little sister in college and his favourite colour was green and he had never seen an episode of Game of Thrones, which was something that needed to be rectified immediately.

“Thanks for the ride,” she said. “This was the best drive to work I’ve ever had.”

“No problem,” he replied. “And me too.”

Felicity flashed him one last smile before getting out of the car, already planning what she was going to say to her new boss and how exactly she was going to phrase her apology. She almost didn’t notice Oliver leaving the car after her.

“What are you doing?” she asked, confusion slowly filling her. “You don’t have to walk me in or anything.”

“I know,” he laughed. “But I actually work here.”

“Wait you do?” she asked in disbelief because he hadn’t even mentioned it.

“Yeah. My name’s kind of on the building,” he answered, his eyes twinkling again as he wore a shit eating grin and Felicity’s own eyes widened as she realised _oh god this was Oliver fucking Queen._ His vague comment from earlier suddenly made sense and Felicity wanted to bang her head against a wall.

She then cursed herself for not making the connection because how many Olivers were there in Starling City and for such a smart person Felicity could sure be dumb sometimes.

“You’re Mr. Queen,” she finally said, because she was still struggling to get a grip on her words.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father,” Oliver replied.

“Right but he’s dead,” she replied and _oh shit no_. “I mean he drowned. And you didn’t. And I am going to shut up now in 3..2...1.”

Felicity cringed as more and more word vomit fell from her mouth and why couldn’t the floor just open up and pull her under to save her from this embarrassment.

“Sorry,” she winced but Oliver’s amused little grin already told her that it was alright.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I was,” he apologised and the look she shot him most certainly let him know that it was not alright. He could have prevented her current humiliation.

“How about I take you out to dinner to make up for it?” he suggested, flashing his kilowatt smile but she was not going to let him off the hook so easily.

“I don’t think so,” she replied in the most uninterested voice she could muster.

Oliver’s face immediately fell and she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“You’re going to have to work a little harder for that,” Felicity said, causing him to perk up again.

“Oh. Well I definitely look forward to that,” he replied, his tone heavy with promise.

“So do I Mr. Queen,” she said, excitement filling her at the prospect of Oliver doing whatever possible to earn a date with her. She also didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened at her calling him Mr. Queen and it was a bit of information she stored away for the future. The very near future she hoped.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m very late for work and since my name isn’t on the building I need to go,” she said, already starting to walk away.

“Bye Felicity!” Oliver called.

“And don’t worry, the boss won’t be too mad,” he added and she turned around just in time to see him wink at her and that one tiny gesture caused her knees to go weak and _yep she was most definitely doomed._

She grinned like an idiot as she walked into the building and began making her way down to her new office in the IT Department, a specific billionaire on her mind.

Love never happened like it was supposed to and it was never found when it was being searched for. No, love smacked you in the face when it was least expected. And that morning, the beginnings of love began creeping up on both Oliver and Felicity. It was the start of something new, something good. Fate worked in mysterious ways, a traffic jam bringing them together. But years later, both Oliver and Felicity would look back on the day that started out horribly but turned about to be one of the best of their lives. And they would realise that it was actually the most important one. That was the day everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this. Thanks for reading! :)


	35. She Slapped My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting" au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a college au but I messed with canon college Felicity. I messed with Thea's age too but whatever.

Felicity stumbled out of Tommy’s bed, yawning as she struggled to find her shoes. She really should not have drunk so much last night but after seeing her best friend for the first time in three months, well it was inevitable. Her head was pounding and she was desperately struggling not to throw up as she shuffled pathetically outside.

“Come visit me for the weekend,” she mumbled, mimicking Tommy as he had begged her to come down to Harvard. “It’ll be fun.” She did have fun at the party last night but that was not the point she felt awful right now.

She headed to the kitchen, needing a glass of water and suddenly she spotted the man in question who had gotten her so messed up in the first place. He was wearing the Batman hoodie she had given him as a gift for Christmas last year and how on earth could she be mad at him. Felicity didn’t think that it was humanly possible for anyone to be angry at Tommy for too long.

She walked towards her friend, slapping his ass in greeting like they had been doing since high school. She couldn’t even remember how that custom came about but soon it had become their thing and no one really questioned it anymore.

It was only when the man swivelled around, did Felicity’s brain register that he was in fact not Tommy.

Her eyes widened in horror as a very attractive very surprised face stared back at her and she began silently begging the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Now that she looked at him, it was actually really obvious that this was not her best friend. The random hot guy was much taller and more muscular than Tommy like seriously _holy shit his arms were huge._

But her hungover foggy brain had seen that damn sweatshirt and honestly why was the hoodie even pulled over his head they were indoors for god’s sake and it immediately screamed _Tommy!_ and now Felicity wanted to bang her head against a wall.

“You’re not Tommy,” she finally got out, stating the obvious as she kept staring at this complete stranger.

“No I’m not,” he laughed in response. “I’m Oliver.”

“Oh so you’re Oliver. _The_ Oliver,” she responded because Tommy had not been able to shut up about his awesome new roommate who was just so cool and amazing and nope Felicity was not jealous not at all and maybe she shouldn’t have said that.

“I mean, Tommy’s told me a lot about you,” she replied quickly in response to his raised eyebrows.

“He talks about you _a lot._ I can see why now,” she continued to babble and shit she probably shouldn’t have said that either but in her defence she was distracted by his pretty face and nice ass which had been really firm against the palm of her hand.

Oliver’s bright eyes glittered in amusement as he broke into a grin and oh crap she said that out loud didn’t she.

“Did I say that out loud?” she asked, cringing because she already knew the answer.

“Yep,” he replied, popping the p and Felicity groaned in embarrassment.

“You have a nice ass too by the way,” he teased, still smiling and Felicity covered her face with her hands so she wouldn’t have to see his shit eating grin and could pretend that this wasn’t happening. She also didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush because of his words.

“I’m guessing you’re Felicity,” he stated and she nodded, still hiding behind her hands.

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you too,” Oliver added, causing her to look at him suspiciously from the spaces between her fingers.

“What kind of things?” she inquired slowly already planning in her head just how she would murder Tommy and hide his body so that no one would ever find it.

“Good things,” he replied, laughter seeping into his voice and Felicity dropped her hands as she sighed in relief, her humiliation beginning to wear off.

“And I was also told of your infamous lack of a brain to mouth filter,” he said and Felicity shot him a deathly look, the embarrassment hitting her like a tidal wave again and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off his face how dare he find joy in this.

“Ha ha,” she replied drily.

Their conversation was then interrupted by Tommy waltzing into the room.

“So I see you’ve met,” he said tentatively, taking in a red faced but fuming Felicity and a smirking Oliver who seemed to be enjoying every moment of whatever was going on.

“She slapped my ass,” Oliver elaborated, his tone filled with delight and Tommy snorted in order to cover up the laughter that was threatening to escape, knowing full well that he would have his own ass handed to him by Felicity. She may be tiny but the blonde was dangerous when angry.

But Tommy was Tommy and annoying Felicity was his favourite pastime.

“Felicity!” he admonished. “We don’t go around slapping people’s asses that’s not very polite.”

His already pissed off best friend glared at him and if looks could kill they would all be at his funeral this very moment.

“Well tell him not to wear your fucking hoodie,” she spat, her voice laced with venom and Tommy instantly knew things were worse than he thought. Shit was serious when Felicity swore.

She pushed past both him and Oliver, getting a glass of water and both men silently looked down at their feet, feeling like children who had just been sent to the principal’s office.

After she gulped down the cool drink, Felicity began making her way back into Tommy’s room, ready to lock herself in there for the rest of the day.

“Felicity!” Oliver called out suddenly, causing the blonde to sigh in annoyance as she turned around to face him.

“What?” she asked, refusing to feel pity despite the fact that he resembled a damn wounded puppy and was wearing the most apologetic expression he could muster.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, running his fingers through his short cropped hair. “I was being an ass and I...I’m just really sorry.”

A bit of the stone around Felicity’s heart chipped away as she stared at the sheepish man before her who actually looked pretty distressed.

“It’s okay,” she replied because honestly she wasn’t even that angry with him she was just extra cranky when she was hungover. “I did slap your ass so...”

Oliver laughed as she trailed off and Felicity couldn’t help but think that it was a sound she wouldn’t mind getting used to. He laughed and the sun shone brighter and the birds sang more beautiful and wow she needed a freaking nap.

“Yeah you sort of violated me,” he said but his blue eyes were dancing and Felicity rolled her own eyes in response.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” she said and she was the one who was grinning now.

“Oh I did. Very much,” Oliver told her and they both stood in the middle of the room, looking at each other like complete idiots with smiles that almost covered their entire faces.

For a few seconds, the rest of the world outside didn’t exist and they were the only two people on the planet. The beautiful smart girl from MIT and the messy boy who’s daddy had paid to get him into college. Two very different people but who were both equally enchanted with the other person who stood before them.

Neither one had even noticed when Tommy quietly snuck out of the room, taking them grinning at each other like lovesick fools as his cue to leave. Of course that didn’t mean that he wasn’t secretly listening in on them from the next room.

“Can I make this up to you over dinner tonight?” Oliver asked softly, wearing a hopeful expression.

“I’d like that,” Felicity smiled as she happily nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Tommy pulled out his phone, dialling Oliver’s little sister who had warned him about this after he had proudly showed her a picture of Felicity but of course he hadn’t listened.

“Told you,” Thea immediately said when she picked up the phone, not even giving Tommy a chance to speak.

“Shut up!” he shot back, knowing she was smiling smugly on the other end.

“Your best friend and roommate...who’s pretty much become your other best friend. Good luck,” she said.

“It’s different though,” Tommy replied. “I’ve seen Oliver with other girls but...I don’t know this is different. He’s different.”

“What he actually wants more than to just have sex with her?” Thea asked doubtfully.

“Ollie isn’t like that,” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice when Tommy didn’t answer.

“No but there’s something about her Thea. I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at Felicity. Hell I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she was looking at him either,” he told her.

“Huh. Love at first sight?” she asked and Tommy wasn’t sure if she was being serious or not, one could never tell with Thea.

“I don’t know,” he sighed in response.

Tommy couldn’t help but sneak a glance at them, just barely walking out of the room and there they were, Oliver looking at Felicity as if she hung the stars in his sky and she staring at him like he was the reason flowers grew. They were smitten with each other.

“But it’s definitely something,” he mumbled.

And there certainly was something between the two of them. It blossomed, turning into a thing that was beautiful and breathtaking. It was a spark that grew into a flame, threatening to burn the world down with the force of its strength. But that day was just the beginning. The start of a new chapter for the both of them. And it all began because of an accidental slap on the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I reached over 700 kudos so thank you so much for that oh my gosh I am floored.


	36. Start Of Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver loses his little sister at the supermarket. Of course she would end up making a 'new best friend' who happens to be one of the cutest girls he's ever seen. High school au.

“Thea!” Oliver called out, searching frantically for his sister through every aisle in the supermarket.

He had looked away for less than a second, checking his phone because Tommy had sent him a text, _he was going to murder his best friend later_ and then she was gone. He lost his little sister oh god his mother was going to kill him _his father was going to kill him_ why was this happening.

“Thea!” he repeated, racing like a madman from one lane to the other, pushing past people who gave him nasty looks but he didn’t care he needed to find her.

Panic began clawing at his insides as she was nowhere to be found and Oliver felt as if he was going to throw up. His stomach was twisted in knots as he began to dial the SCPD to report a missing child when suddenly he heard a sound that was music to his ears.

“Ollie!” exclaimed the familiar voice that could belong to only one person in the world.

Oliver whirled around just in time to see his seven year old sister rushing towards him and his universe was whole again.

“Thea!” Oliver said as he took the little girl into his arms and spun her around, sighing in relief that she was safe. He held on to her for a few seconds, able to breathe once more with her messy hair in his face as he convinced himself that she was really okay.

“Speedy don’t you ever walk away from me like that again!” he scolded because now that he knew she was in one piece, he could strangle her for giving him a freaking heart attack. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, wearing her most apologetic expression with her head tilted as she pouted, giving him what she called her puppy dog face.

“That only works on dad,” Oliver said but his sister kept looking at him like a wounded animal until he finally sighed, giving up because really, there was no one on earth who could actually stay mad at Thea Queen.

He cracked a little smile and Thea’s entire face lit up as she realised her older brother wasn’t angry with her.

“Just promise me you won’t do that again alright,” Oliver said softly.

“I promise,” she vowed, nodding seriously before Oliver gently kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle.

“Now put me down!” she demanded, wriggling to get out of Oliver’s grip and he happily obliged because damn that kid was getting heavy.

It was only when Thea ran excitedly towards her, did Oliver notice the blonde girl with glasses standing awkwardly a little distance away. It did not escape his attention that she was very cute. His sister grabbed the mystery girl’s hand, pulling her towards him and he could have sworn she almost fell over but he wouldn’t be surprised. Thea was a force to be reckoned with.

“Ollie this is my new best friend Felicity!” Thea said with a toothy grin, still holding on to her hand.

Oliver couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows a bit as Felicity blushed upon Thea’s proclamation.

“Your sister was very brave when she realised she couldn’t find you,” Felicity said, causing the younger Queen to beam proudly.

“I’m sure she was,” Oliver replied with a smile of his own. “Unfortunately, she has a crappy brother who doesn’t always keep an eye on her.”

Felicity laughed and the sound caused flowers to bloom in Oliver’s chest. He wanted to make her laugh over and over again.

“But her brother does love her very much,” she replied. “From what I saw from that little display.”

“Not that I was like stalkerishly observing your little reunion or anything,” Felicity quickly added, her eyes wide and this time it was Oliver who laughed.

“It’s okay,” he said, grinning especially because her face was turning red and this girl was absolutely adorable.

“Felicity helped me to not be scared when I lost you,” Thea said suddenly, looking up adoringly at the blonde and Oliver couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit jealous because usually it was him being hero worshipped by her.

But then Felicity smiled sweetly back, a soft expression on her features as she looked at the mischievous tiny brunette who was a pain in Oliver’s ass but his whole life at the same time and his heart melted a little.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, his voice laced with gratitude and Felicity started blushing again.

“It was nothing. She’s a great kid,” she said and Oliver didn’t think it was possible for Thea’s grin to grow wider but it did.

“Anyway, I should really be going,” Felicity announced and disappointment immediately punched him in the gut.

“Wait!” Thea protested and it seemed that he wasn’t the only one who was displeased. “Ollie you need to get her number for me.”

Oliver’s face was the one heating up this time and Felicity wouldn’t even look him in the eye as they both tried to hide embarrassed smiles and hearts that were beating much too loud.

“Um if you could just put in your number...” he said, handing her his phone.

“Oh sure of course,” she replied hastily, taking it and typing in her information and Oliver couldn’t help but thank his lucky stars that out of all the people in the whole supermarket, Thea’s new friend was Felicity.

“Here you go,” she mumbled, holding out his device and as Oliver took it back, his fingers brushed against hers and he drew in a breath as time seemed to stand still and their surroundings fell away.

His skin touched hers and something blossomed within him and it was possible that he was just going crazy but maybe this was what people meant when they talked about sparks flying and all that other stuff.

Her blue eyes met his from behind her glasses and for a moment Oliver was completely enchanted by the girl who he didn’t even know but would very much like to. He was lost in her, the chatter of the people around them disappearing as they were the only two people on the planet.

“Yay! Thank you Felicity!” Thea said jumping up and down, breaking them both out of their trance.

Oliver blinked for a second  as he was brought back down to earth again, unsure of what had just happened.

“Can I call you later?” his sister asked excitedly.

“Of course,” Felicity replied, laughter seeping into her voice. “I mean if it’s okay with Oliver.”

Oliver’s heart damn near stopped as his name dropped from Felicity’s lips and he didn’t think he had ever loved it as much as he did just then.

“Sure that’s okay with me. More than okay actually that would be great. I wouldn’t mind at all,” he tripped over his words and oh great he was the one babbling like an idiot now.

Felicity giggled and Oliver was a puddle on the floor _and_ _this girl was going to be the death of him._

“I should go,” Felicity said softly after a moment, her eyes never leaving Oliver’s and every cell in his body began screaming at him to beg her to stay for a while.

“Felicity!” he called out just as she began walking away.

“Yeah?” she asked as she turned around, a hopeful expression written on her features.

“We were going to get some ice cream after we were finished here. Do you wanna come with us?” he asked.

The grin that broke through and the way she lit up like Christmas told him the answer before she even opened her mouth.

“Yes,” she replied and Oliver couldn’t help his own grin at that one word.

“Yay!” Thea exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. “Felicity’s coming with us for ice cream!”

After they both picked up what they needed, they headed out of the store, Thea holding on to each of their hands and swinging as they walked along the street.

“Felicity what’s your favourite ice cream flavour?” Thea inquired curiously.

“Mint chip,” she responded, her hair blowing in the wind.

“Hey that’s Ollie’s too!” said Thea.

“Your brother has good taste,” she said, smirking as she sneaked a glance as Oliver.

“He does,” Oliver shot back, winking at her and smiling smugly as she began turning red for the millionth time. He wondered how many times he would be able to do that before the day was done. Oliver’s new favourite pastime was making Felicity blush.

“What’s your favourite flavour Thea?” Felicity asked, ignoring Oliver and refusing to give him a response.

“Chocolate!” she replied just as they reached the ice cream shop and she ran in, beckoning Oliver and Felicity to hurry.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to give her more sugar?” Felicity asked Oliver quietly while Thea bounced up and down excitedly on her toes as she told the woman behind the counter exactly what she wanted.

“Nope,” he replied. “Mom’s gonna kill me.”

“Why do I have a feeling that’s something that happens a lot?” she asked warily.

“Because is it,” he said and Felicity shook her head at the proud expression he wore.

“God help your future wife,” she said to him, already picturing a household of hyperactive mini Olivers, causing chaos and wrecking havoc.

“My future wife will be extremely lucky,” he replied, pretending to be hurt by her statement.

But the joke was on Felicity because Oliver Queen’s future wife turned out to be none other than the blonde girl he met at the grocery store after he lost his baby sister. And at their wedding, Oliver would grin as he reminded her of the words she said to him so long ago but that he had stored away for that exact moment. However she would merely smile herself, recalling his own statement and say that he actually got something right for once. Because indeed, his wife certainly was extremely lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an au I saw on tumblr but I cannot find the damn post. Anyway thank you for reading! :)


	37. My Sister's Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a crush on his little sister's Math tutor. High school au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another au. I seem to be on a rampage with these.

Oliver walked into the mansion, his stomach grumbling and desperately in need of an after school snack. He headed straight for the kitchen, only to be taken by surprise at the sight of his mother among the utensils and foodstuff.

“What are you doing here?” he asked curiously because Moira Queen was not a person to be found in the kitchen.

“Raisa isn’t feeling well so I gave her the day off,” she replied.

_So much for a snack._

Oliver leaned against the counter, folding his arms as he peered suspiciously at a pot that looked as if whatever was in it was going to spill over very soon.

“What is that?” he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the questionable dish and Moira quickly hurried towards it.

“Oh dear,” she mumbled, looking inside. “It was supposed to be rice.”

“How do you screw up rice?” Oliver laughed but the sound was quickly cut short as his mother threw a deathly glare in his direction.

“Would you like to try?” she asked and Oliver silently shook his head because he couldn’t cook shit either.

“Looks like we’re ordering pizza for dinner,” she declared and Oliver internally cheered.

Suddenly, an extremely delicious scent reached his nose, causing his stomach to instantly perk up.

“Are you baking?” he asked excitedly, hungrily looking at the oven. His mother couldn’t cook to save her life but she could bake like no tomorrow. It was a shame she didn’t have time to do it more often.

“Yes,” she replied and Oliver was already drooling. “I decided to make some cookies for Thea and her new tutor.”

“Wait, Thea has a tutor?” he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. “She’s seven.”

“And she’s failing Math,” Moira responded. “Besides none of us can give her the time she needs or deserves so I hired a tutor.”

Oliver didn’t know if to feel sorrier for his sister or her new tutor because Thea could be a menace. It wasn’t a coincidence that every one of her babysitters quit before the span of two days.

He was already heading out of the kitchen when his mother stopped him.

“Oh and Oliver she’s about your age and very smart. You should ask about some extra lessons for yourself,” Moira added.

“I don’t need a tutor,” Oliver said, not sure which one of them he was trying to fool but not succeeding anyway.

Moira shot him a look before she sighed.

“You’re failing Math as well,” was all she said, wearing her expression that said _no arguments_ and Oliver knew that there was really nothing he could do.

“Fine I will,” he mumbled, already planning to ‘forget’ to do that particular thing.

He made his way to the foyer, where Thea always did her homework, curious to at least catch a glimpse of this girl.

“Yay!” an unfamiliar voice cheered along with his little sister’s and Oliver stopped in the doorway, watching as they both clapped at what he presumed was Thea getting a question correct.

“I got another one right!” his little sister happily exclaimed and Oliver smiled.

“You sure did! High five!” her tutor replied and Oliver was not expecting someone so cute. The girl was blonde and wore glasses and her entire face was covered in stickers, a fact that caused Oliver to grin from ear to ear.

Thea was having a sticker phase and almost every item in the house had been victim to his sister. It annoyed his mother to no end but his father insisted that they should let Thea express her creativity. The younger Queen was able to get away with murder when it came to Robert.

“It’s my turn to put a sticker on you!” Thea said, getting out a glittery pink one and smacking it right on the middle of the blonde’s forehead, the last piece of skin that wasn’t covered by the colourful things.

His sister on the other hand, was completely adorned in bright colours, all up to her arms and even her clothes. Nowhere was left untouched.

Oliver must have laughed out loud at the sight before him because the two heads suddenly swivelled in his direction and he felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Ollie!” Thea admonished angrily. “I’m doing Math!”

“Oh...I’m sorry..” he said slowly because that was the last thing he expected his sister to say. Thea hated Math more than he did.

“It’s okay,” the tutor replied to her, her face quickly turning red at Oliver’s sudden appearance. “We’re done for today.”

“Really? Oh man,” his sister replied in disappointment and Oliver was wondering if the world was coming to an end.

“Yeah kid,” she laughed. “But don’t worry I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Those mere words caused Thea’s face to light up and Oliver only grew more confused.

“Mom has a surprise in the kitchen for you,” Oliver announced, remembering the cookies Moira said were for Thea and her new tutor.

“Ooh! Wait here Felicity,” Thea commanded before darting out of the room.

“Who is that and what have you done to my sister?” he asked as soon as Thea was out of earshot. “Only yesterday she was trying to bribe me into ‘fainting’ so that mom and dad would be so concerned about my wellbeing that they’d forget about her homework.”

Felicity burst into laughter and Oliver couldn’t help but grin at the sound. He would like nothing more than to make her laugh again.

“I guess I’m just that good,” she smirked and Oliver’s grin only grew wider.

Her hand reached up and she began the task of peeling off the many stickers Thea had planted on her face before Oliver stopped her.

“You do not want to do that until you’re out of the house,” he warned. “If she catches you taking them off now she won’t speak to you for at least a week.”

“Talking from experience?” she asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah. One time I even forgot that she had stuck stickers all over me and showed up to a party with no less than six purple glittery things all over my face.”

Felicity’s laughter echoed throughout the room at his story and warmth wrapped around Oliver’s heart. Her laugh reminded him of sunshine and beautiful summer days where everything was just perfect.

“I bet no one really cared considering you’re Oliver Queen and stuff,” she replied, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“No. But my best friend still doesn’t shut up about it.”

Their conversation was cut short by Thea running into the room with a plate of cookies in hand.

“Be careful,” Oliver mumbled, taking the plate, to which Thea rolled her eyes in response.

The three of them sat around the table, eating chocolate chip cookies while Thea related her entire day to the two teens and it never ceased to amaze Oliver just how much she could talk without getting tired.

“Oh mom said we’re getting pizza for dinner so you should probably go tell her what you want on it,” he told her when she was finished.

“Speaking of dinner I should probably get going or I’ll be late for mine and mom will not let me hear the end of it if I let her eat alone,” Felicity declared.

“Bye Felicity!” Thea exclaimed, rushing towards her tutor, to which Felicity picked her up and spun her around, causing the seven year old to squeal in delight. Oliver couldn’t help but be impressed because that kid was damn heavy.

“Bye Thea,” Felicity replied as she put her down.

“I’ll walk you out,” Oliver offered, smitten with this beautiful smart charming girl who his little sister seemed to adore. He definitely wanted to get to know her better.

As soon as they stepped outside however, Felicity came to a halt, ridding herself of all the stickers Thea had assaulted her with.

“I am not walking home like this,” she mumbled and Oliver smiled.

“Don’t make the same mistakes I did,” he joked as she peeled them off one by one.

“Bye Oliver,” she said, after a couple minutes because Thea was certainly thorough.

“Wait!” he stopped her. “You missed one.”

It was right under her left eye and he wondered how on earth Thea had managed to get one there since her glasses were in the way. Gently, he removed them before carefully pulling off the last unicorn shaped offender, taking extra care not to hurt her. And for a moment the world seemed to stop spinning as Oliver and Felicity stared at each other under the sky which was becoming darker with each passing second. They forgot the rest of the universe existed and that they weren’t the only two people on the planet. Oliver lost himself in Felicity’s bright blue eyes and he was pretty sure he was in so deep he needed a map to help him get out. His own eyes flickered to her lips which were parted just so and begging to be kissed and suddenly he was all too aware of how close they were standing. His heart was beating loudly in his chest while butterflies flew around in his stomach and he didn’t think he had ever felt anything like this before.

Then Felicity blinked and the spell was broken as they both hastily took a step back and life resumed. He quickly held out her glasses and she hurriedly put them back on, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Bye,” she mumbled, already beginning to walk away when he stopped her for a second time.

“Um my mom told me to ask about extra help for me too,” he said, the words flying out of his mouth before he could even think about it he just needed to make sure things weren’t awkward between them and that they were fine.

“I’m kinda also failing Math. Queens’ tragic flaw,” he added lightly.

“I have a feeling that we wouldn’t actually get a lot of work done if I was your tutor,” she replied and Oliver had to hide a smile because she already knew him well.

“Oh come on,” he begged. “Show me if you’re as good as you claim.”

“Are you doubting my skills?” she shot back and he had a feeling they weren’t just talking about Math anymore.

“Maybe. I would just like to see the proof.”

 “We’ll see,” she replied with a smirk, her voice heavy with promise.

“We will,” he replied with a grin. “Bye Felicity!”

She merely waved to him in response, her golden hair blowing in the wind and this girl was absolutely breathtaking.

Oliver walked back into the house, still grinning like an idiot as he kept thinking about a certain blonde and the prospect of something more.

“You like her!” Thea shouted, bringing him back down to earth again.

“What?” he asked.

“You like Felicity!” she accused. “You can’t like her she’s my tutor!”

“I don’t like her!” Oliver defended himself but also lying his ass off and of course, his sister saw right through him.

“Yes you do!” she insisted. “You have that look on your face that boys in movies have when they’re in love with a girl.”

Oliver was floored for a second because what did his baby sister even know about love she was too young for that sort of thing.

“I’m telling mom!” she said and Oliver immediately sprung into action as he began chasing Thea around the mansion.

“Mom!” his sister called out as she darted about to avoid her brother.

“Thea don’t you dare!” Oliver threatened, his face already heating up at the idea of his sister telling his mother about his crush.

As he ran after his sister he remembered exactly why he called her Speedy and how the hell was this child so fast. He also desperately tried to recall where on earth they kept the freaking duct tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to specially thank everyone who commented on the last chapter because those made my whole week you guys are so sweet. And just thanks to everyone who reads all of these little one shots I never imagined that anyone would actually like them when I just started writing so thank you. Also I don't know if I'll be able to post anything next week because school starts back tomorrow and exams are coming up so just a heads up :)


	38. This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing of Oliver and Felicity after sex in Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one line in Start Of Something Good by Daughtry

Oliver looked at the blonde beside him, a part of him still unable to believe that this was real. That she was here with him like this. Her head was on his chest, a thin sheet being the only barrier between them and this was something he had only dared to dream about. But the reality was so much better.

Felicity loved him. The words had fallen from her lips like gems as she stared at him with stars shining in her bright blue eyes and Oliver’s breath was stolen from him. He didn’t know or understand how someone like her could ever love someone like him. How a girl so full of light could care for someone who lived in darkness. Oliver didn’t deserve her and he never would but she loved him and nothing could have ever prepared him for such a privilege.

Her bare skin had been pressed against his, setting every inch of his being on fire. Sparks exploded within his chest as she had kissed his scars, love pouring out of her each time she pressed her lips on him. Oliver had memorised every curve and swell of Felicity’s body and he found heaven in her arms. He learned all the different ways to make her come undone, drawing his name from her throat and the sound was enough to unravel him completely. For a few moments, the world stood still just for them. Time ceased to move, demanding these precious seconds to halt so that Oliver and Felicity could stay wrapped up in each other for as long as possible before their lives resumed once more.

The universe took pity on the couple, letting them have at least one night of joy, just one night of bliss. A few hours where everything was absolutely wonderful. Because in the morning, Oliver would need to say goodbye. He would have to become Al Saheem. He didn’t know what was going to happen from there and everything was a mess but for now, the planets were perfectly aligned and he had the woman he loved by his side.

Felicity was presently absently drawing patterns on his uncovered chest, her fingers tracing his skin. A comfortable silence covered them like a blanket, their breathing mixed with their heartbeats being the only sounds in the all too quiet room.

“So much scars,” she said suddenly, her soft voice tinged with sadness cutting through the air.

She was lightly running her fingertips over them now.

“They don’t matter anymore,” Oliver replied sincerely. “Because they led me to you.”

Oliver had meant when he told her that everything he had done and all he had been through had brought him right to this very moment. The moment where he had Felicity. Oliver Queen was drowning in tragedies but none of them meant a damn thing anymore when they were the reason that he was there that very minute. The fact that he was with the woman of his dreams was all that mattered. That was the only thing that was important.

She looked up at him, those beautiful eyes filled with so much love and Oliver was the luckiest man on earth to be the recipient of her affections.

“I love you,” she whispered tenderly, and those three words filled him with sunshine while flowers blossomed in his stomach. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing her say that.

“I love you too,” he responded, his own voice laced with emotion and Felicity’s face lit up like Christmas at his declaration. It seemed that she would never get tired of those words either.

Oliver pulled her closer, sighing in content as she snuggled up to him and he desperately wished that the night would never end. That they could stay like this forever. But that wasn’t possible so he savoured every minute he had with Felicity because he didn’t know when they would have a chance like this again. _If_ they would ever have a chance like this again. But he hurriedly chased away the sense of impending doom that hung over his head, refusing to let their moment be tainted. Because soon this would all be a memory and it would be the only thing that he would have left.

He struggled to keep his eyes open because he didn’t want to miss even a second of Felicity in his arms but sleep was quickly pulling him under. For the first time in so long, Oliver felt at peace. The demons that always fought inside him were subdued. With Felicity next to him, he remembered what true happiness actually felt like and he discovered the meaning of love. And for the first time in years, Oliver didn’t have nightmares, sleeping soundly through the night with Felicity holding all the monsters at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurried this down around 2am because I didn't get a chance to write anything before. I've been really busy with exams starting on Tuesday but I needed to post something to say thank you because this has reached over 800 kudos. Wasn't it just yesterday I was saying thanks because I reached 700 like when did this happen omg. But basically I'm floored and so grateful and I love everyone who reads my stuff and I know this one is short but I hope you guys like it anyway :)


	39. No One Likes Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I got on Tumblr and decided to post it here too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Felicity Smoak. A woman who can take down the evilest of men, but is scared of a little thunderstorm?" He asked, opening the door to her living room. She was wrapped in a blanket, all the lights in her small townhouse bringing a glow in the dark and stormy night. 
> 
> She gulped, "You didn't have to come. I'm okay." But she didn't sound okay. He took off his wet jacket and scooted next to her on the couch, "hey," He whispered, "I'm not too fond of them either." And slid his fingers through hers. (prompt part sent by anon)

Felicity leaned against him, a soft sigh escaping her lips and for a moment, neither of them said a word, the rain and thunder outside being the only sounds to be heard.

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, breaking the quiet. “I shouldn’t have bothered you I was just being stupid I don’t even know why I get so scared of these damn things.”

“It’s okay,” he replied softly, looking down at her. “And Felicity you should know by now that you are never a bother.”

Those little words caused stars to shine in her bright eyes and Oliver’s heart fluttered. Did she really not know that he would do anything for her? Oliver would crawl to the ends of the earth if Felicity wanted him too, no questions asked.

A loud crash echoed throughout the room and Felicity jumped, causing Oliver to pull her closer. 

“I am such a baby,” she groaned, covering her face with her blanket and Oliver couldn’t help but grin. God, this woman was adorable.

“You are,” he teased, causing the blonde to shoot him a death glare, one that she had no doubt learned from him before she tried to get out of his hold.

But Oliver had no intention of letting Felicity get away, only tightening his grip around her body, causing her to squeal. 

“Oliver Queen you let me go!” she protested but her voice was filled with laughter.

“Never!” he retorted, a smile on his own face as Felicity continued to struggle.

Somehow he ended up on top of her, staring down into those beautiful eyes while she sent him a look that said _so this was your plan all along._

Oliver didn’t bother to correct her because even though this had not been his plan, he certainly wasn’t going to move from his position anytime soon. And he knew for a fact that Felicity wouldn’t mind that one bit.

From the way the woman in question moaned when he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer, he was proven right.

And for the rest of the night, Felicity was too busy screaming Oliver’s name to even be concerned with the rest of the world and much less remember that there was a thunderstorm going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I hurried it down in like a half hour. I think I'll continue to post any other prompts I get here too. Anyway thanks for reading :)


	40. A Very Pregnant Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breath hitched in her throat as another round of nausea passed through her. The piece of toast that she had for dinner was making its way back up. 
> 
> "Are you okay?" She heard over the comm, "no one tells you that 'morning sickness' happens all day, Oliver." She seethed, biting back the heat that crept on her neck. 
> 
> She heard him sigh, "I'll get you some soup on my way back." resting her head between her hands, she groaned, "good. This is your fault anyway." (sent by anon)

“You weren’t complaining six months ago,” Oliver’s voice rang in her ear and oh he was definitely pushing his luck.

“Screw you Queen,” she mumbled, her voice filled with annoyance, knowing that her husband was wearing a shit eating grin on the other end.

She groaned again, as she desperately tried to keep the contents of her stomach down because she was not cleaning vomit up from the floor again.

“Hey,” Oliver said softly, his tone warm. “Hang in there alright? I’m on my way.”

Felicity nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see her and oh whatever she couldn’t muster up the energy to care right then. She closed her eyes, doing her breathing exercises and trying to stay sane.

Suddenly, she heard familiar footsteps approaching and she drowsily raised her head, looking up as the man she loved entered the room. Felicity wasn’t even sure how much time had passed but in his hands was the soup he promised and nothing else really mattered besides that anyway.

“Thank you,” she croaked out as he pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

“Well it is my fault,” he replied and Felicity couldn’t help but crack a little smile.

“I’m so ready to pop this damn kid out,” she complained and Oliver’s laughter echoed throughout the room.

“Why are you giving mommy such a hard time?” he directed the question toward the bump. Oliver had gotten into the habit of talking to their little bundle in Felicity’s belly and honestly it was adorable seeing Starling City’s big bad vigilante melt over their unborn child.

“Because he or she takes after their father,” she snorted and Oliver shot her a look.

“Do you want this soup or not?” he threatened, holding the container a little distance away from his pregnant wife.

“No I do I’m sorry,” she apologised, a tiny pout present on her features.

Oliver merely smiled in satisfaction as he scooted closer to Felicity and began feeding her. She had protested a number of times that she was very capable of eating for herself but Oliver always insisted. At this point she had given up, pretending that she only went along with this to amuse him even though deep down she enjoyed being fussed over.

“Hey!” she exclaimed when he stole a spoonful for himself and he put on his most innocent expression, resembling a damn puppy.

She narrowed her eyes at him before sighing in resolution, waving her hand in a vague gesture that said _go ahead_ , causing his eyes to light up.

In the dim light of the foundry, Oliver still clad in his Arrow suit, ate chicken soup with his pregnant wife, neither of them saying a word as they let the comfortable silence engulf them. The same hands that bruised and scarred gently caressed Felicity’s face before his lips gently pressed against her forehead.

And that was how John found them the next morning, the container and spoon scattered on the floor while Oliver and Felicity were fast asleep, the blonde’s head resting against his shoulder and his arm around her. Felicity’s glasses threatened to fall from her face and Oliver’s mouth hung open and Digg couldn’t hold back his smile at the sight before him. And what a beautiful sight it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate this but whatever. In my defense I wrote it in class while hiding my phone to make sure that any teacher passing by wouldn't catch me. As usual, thanks for reading!


	41. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Tumblr prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He jingled the keys in between his fingers, his eyes never moving from them as he took the steps up to her townhouse. He soon found himself twisting the knob and letting himself in. 
> 
> "Felicity?" he asked, to be met with her, "I'm just folding clothes Oliver, I'll be right there." 
> 
> She appeared at the doorway as he held the keys up, a giant smile from ear to ear. The realization hit her and she sprang into his arms. 
> 
> He sighed as he brought her into him, "we got the house." (sent by anon)

“We got the house!” she repeated excitedly as she looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. 

Oliver merely nodded, unable to wipe his own smile from his face before leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. His eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and the world fell away beneath their feet. Butterflies took flight in his stomach the way they always did whenever he kissed Felicity while sunshine rushed through his veins.

Finally, he pulled away, both of them looking at each other like dazed idiots in love because that is exactly what they were. And soon they would have a home of their own. Felicity had set her sights on a cozy little place that reminded him of lazy Sundays and family dinners and all in one moment, Oliver saw everything he had ever wanted. 

He saw himself running after tiny pairs of feet and children’s laughter echoing off the walls. He saw birthdays and Christmases and Hanukkahs and reading bedtime stories long after an actual bedtime had passed. He saw hectic breakfasts filled with chaos and quiet nights with movie marathons, things that he thought weren’t possible for him anymore until Felicity came along and made him rethink every decision he ever made. And suddenly he had known that this was the one. This was home.

However another couple had wanted the house almost as much as they did and were offering to pay very generously. But they should have known better than to go up against Oliver Queen especially when it concerned Felicity. He would find a way to give her the moon if she asked so a house was almost nothing.

He placed the keys in the palm of her hand, watching as she carefully examined them, a look of wonder present on her features. They both knew that this was a new chapter for them. The beginning of a future. 

If someone had told Oliver years ago that simply the thought of moving in with a girl would make him giddy with joy and cause his heart to race with feelings that weren’t fear or terror, he would have laughed in their face. Because that was impossible. But that was before he met Felicity Smoak. Before he discovered the meaning of love. Before his entire universe changed. He had walked into an IT girl’s office and suddenly everything was different. 

Felicity brought light into his life again and as they stood in the middle of the room, holding on to the start of their forever, he couldn’t help but wonder how on earth he had been able to survive without her. With Felicity by his side, Oliver could finally breathe again. And he couldn’t wait to begin a life with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short because I had absolutely no idea where to go with that prompt. But thanks for reading!


	42. Hot Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Olicity fluff which ended up turning into a bit of smut idk I don't even write smut but yeah here's this thing

Oliver stretched his arm across the bed, frowning when he wasn’t met with an armful of Felicity. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at her empty side with displeasure. Suddenly, the faint scent of eggs and bacon wafted through the air, causing his stomach to grumble. Following his belly’s instructions, he yawned as he made his way out of bed and drowsily walked towards the kitchen.

Felicity’s voice reached his ears as she sang while making breakfast, the sound of Uptown Funk filling the room. Oliver leaned against the wall, grinning like an idiot as he watched the woman he loved twirl around the kitchen, waving a spatula in the air. Her golden hair was a tangled mess from his fingers constantly running through them the previous night and she wore nothing but Oliver’s shirt. A shirt which exposed quite a bit of leg and that fact had not escaped his attention. Oliver didn’t think that she had ever been more beautiful than she was in that moment, not a care in the world as she was lost in her own little bubble.

“I’m too hot!” Felicity’s voice rang out, her spatula being used as microphone now as she really got into it.

“Hot damn,” Oliver replied softly, nuzzling his face into her neck, having snuck up on her during her impromptu performance.

“Oliver!” she squealed, whirling around while clutching her chest, her blue eyes wide and filled with surprise. “Do not sneak up on me like that!”

“It’s not my fault you were too busy practising for Broadway and didn’t hear me,” he retorted, a shit eating grin on his face.

Felicity merely huffed before turning her attention to the eggs in the frying pan before her, deliberately ignoring him.

But Oliver knew that Felicity could never stay mad at him for more than two seconds so he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressed firmly against his front. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her fruity shampoo as he simply revelled in all that was Felicity.

“Go away,” she mumbled, trying to shrug him off but he could already tell that her resolve was weakening.

Oliver then placed his lips on her neck as he began gently sucking on her tiny sweet spot, eliciting a moan from the blonde. He smirked against her skin, knowing that he had won.

“You’re gonna make me burn the food,” she murmured, her voice catching as Oliver’s hands began wandering further up her bare thighs.

“Eggs aren’t what I’m hungry for right now,” he replied softly into her ear, his voice rough and he heard her sharp intake of breath at his words.

Suddenly she spun around, facing him before her lips frantically met his. Their mouths collided, his tongue exploring every inch of hers as if he didn’t already have all of this woman completely memorised. The world fell away as it always did when he kissed Felicity and stars exploded in his veins. Felicity ran her long nails down the front of his bare chest and as he clutched her hips all he could think about was that he wanted more.

But then Felicity pulled away, causing disappointment to immediately consume Oliver.

“We can’t,” she said breathlessly. “We promised Digg and Lyla we’d babysit Sara today and we need to leave in like fifteen minutes.”

Oliver groaned for a second before his eyes determinedly met hers.

“Well fifteen minutes is better than nothing,” he sighed before gripping Felicity’s ass and lifting her onto the counter, eager to have his way with her.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed in disapproval but then he unbuttoned her shirt before quickly attaching his lips to her breast and soon all sounds of protest disappeared.

Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as she ran her fingers through his short strands of hair, tugging at the ends.

In a few moments, Oliver was on his knees, carefully spreading apart Felicity’s legs as he began placing soft open mouthed kisses on the insides of her thighs. His teeth gently grazed her creamy skin and she whimpered. As Oliver moved the edge of the piece of clothing out of the way, he was immensely pleased to find that Felicity was not wearing panties underneath.

He looked up at her for a second, an evil smirk on his features as he took in her eyes filled with lust. She stared right back at him, never breaking eye contact with the edge of her bottom lip caught between her teeth and god it drove Oliver crazy when she did that. The tension in the room was so thick it could be sliced with a knife as Oliver and Felicity’s heated gazes were locked. Finally, he broke their little stare down, needing to taste her. He hadn’t been lying when he told her that food wasn’t what he was craving.

Her legs were wrapped around his neck and his tongue darted out as he slowly licked a path up to her clit and then back down. A cry of pleasure escaped from her throat the contact and Oliver continued his movements, his tongue just barely pressing against her opening.

“Oliver please,” she pleaded and finally he buried his tongue inside her.

Felicity pulled his head even closer in response, her nails desperately digging into his scalp.

His own fingers were clutching at her hips as he stroked her inner walls with his tongue, flexing around her entrance. Oliver would bet all of his money on the fact that no one in the universe tasted as good as Felicity Smoak. She was a drug and Oliver was so goddamn addicted but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As Felicity’s breath became more and more laboured, Oliver removed his tongue from inside her, knowing that she was close and wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

Before she could begin to protest however, he slid a finger inside her wet folds, a feeling of satisfaction settling within him as she groaned in pleasure. He slowly pumped his digit in and out before adding another, increasing his pace a bit while moving a little deeper. Felicity was staring at him with hooded eyes and once more without breaking her gaze, he lowered his mouth to her clit.

Her eyes fell shut as her mouth opened in a silent cry as he swirled his tongue around her bundle of nerves before gently sucking on her tender spot, still continuing his ministrations with his fingers.

Her walls began tightening around him and suddenly Oliver curled his fingers inside her, hitting that one sweet spot that caused Felicity to completely unravel.

“Fuck!” she swore, clamping her thighs tighter around his face and grinding against him as she came undone around him.

Oliver wasted no time in licking up the evidence of her orgasm, a satisfied hum escaping from his lips while Felicity tried to catch her breath and return to earth. When he was finally finished, he stood up, his eyes still dark before assaulting Felicity’s mouth again, letting her taste herself. She moaned in approval as her tongue tangled with his and every cell in his body was screaming at him to carry her back to bed and never let her leave again.

“Do you think Digg could wait fifteen more minutes?” she murmured, causing Oliver to grin from ear to ear.

“Definitely,” he replied before taking her in his arms and leading her back into their bedroom where both of their screams echoed off the walls for the rest of the morning.

When Oliver and Felicity showed up two hours later to Digg and Lyla’s with sheepish looks on their faces and apologises with lame excuses flying from their lips, they had been silenced by one deathly glare from John Diggle. Because he saw through Felicity’s messy hair and Oliver’s smug expression but he didn’t even want to think about everything Oliver and Felicity would have had to do to be so damn late.

So without a word, he handed over Sara to Felicity, sending them one more threatening look which left them feeling like school children who had been sent to the principal’s office before leaving with his wife’s hand in his. But Oliver would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that Olicity sex scene last night obviously affected me a lot. Anyway thank you very much for reading and sorry if this sucked.


	43. Not A Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His forehead still burned where hers had touched as he watched her walk away. He felt the pull of his legs as they tried to pick up from the ground in which he stood. What if he ran after her? One last time. The goodbye was to hard to take, and it bit into him that she didn't even look back. Maybe she couldn't. Everything between them had changed, and he was more determined now then he had ever been to return home to the woman he loved. (sent by anon)

He didn’t know how but he would find a way. He would always find a way to get back to Felicity. Because Oliver had finally found a home. He found the closest thing to peace he had ever felt in years in Felicity’s arms and he had no intention of letting that go. Of letting her go.

_You’re not gonna lose me._

The words he had said to her so long ago still remained true, a promise that he would always keep no matter what. No matter how hard every force in the universe tried to keep them apart, none of them had ever succeeded and they wouldn’t begin to now.

His eyes fell shut for a moment and all he could see was her bright blue eyes looking into his as she uttered the words he had only dreamed of hearing. And even as they fell like diamonds from her lips, a part of him couldn’t believe it. He didn’t understand how such a thing was possible and how he had become lucky enough to be loved by Felicity Smoak.

Then their lips had collided and her bare skin pressed against his, setting every one of his cells on fire. Fireworks exploded in his chest as their limbs tangled and they got lost in each other. Oliver was sure that it was the best night of his life. He would have given anything to make it last forever. 

But the world was cruel and life was anything but fair but if Oliver knew two things it were that he was in love with Felicity. And that he would fight tooth and nail to return to her.

It was those thoughts that ran through his head as he turned around and walked away, cradling his battered heart. His face was wet with tears but he couldn’t even find the willpower to care at the moment.

_Let’s not say goodbye this time._

Oliver took a deep breath as he began constructing his mask to fool everyone into thinking that he was alright. That he was Al Sahim. Because he was going to have to outsmart Ra’s Al Ghul and the entire Leage Of Assassins if he ever wanted to see Felicity again. And he had meant when he told her that this wasn’t a goodbye. 

As he made his way back, he began plotting, millions of ideas running through his mind, his thoughts consumed with only one thing. To get home. They should have known better than to try and separate him from the woman he loved. From his sister. From his family. 

Ra’s Al Ghul wanted an Heir to the Demon. So that is what Oliver would be. Because only the student could defeat the master. And Oliver Queen was going to kill Ra’s Al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we take a moment to appreciate how perfect the little thing anon sent was like I didn't even know how to continue without fucking it up tbh. Anyway thanks for reading!


	44. My Name Is Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Al-Sahim.

Felicity made her way into the new foundry, a place that still didn’t feel like home yet. But maybe it never would. Everyone said that home was where the heart is and Felicity’s heart belonged to Oliver. He had taken it with him on that night so long ago, leaving a gaping hole in her chest.

Suddenly, she stopped, the air leaving her lungs as she spotted the constant subject of her thoughts and she would have shattered if she hadn’t broken months ago.

Felicity stared at the man she loved as he stood only inches away from her. He was clad in League Of Assassins gear, almost unrecognisable but Felicity knew this man like the back of her hand. She would know those eyes anywhere. Her gut twisted as she was rooted to the spot because the sight of him like this damn near killed her.

His bow was raised, pointed towards her but Felicity didn’t have even an ounce of fear within her. Maybe she was being stupid. Maybe she was thinking with her heart and not her head but she didn’t care because he would never hurt her. She would bet her life on that fact.

“Oliver,” she whispered like a prayer, letting his name fall from her lips, a word she never allowed herself to say anymore because the mere sound caused her to bleed.

“Oliver is dead,” the shadow before her replied in a cold tone, monotonously. It was a voice she knew well but it was so different and yet the same and hearing him for the first time in months almost caused her to fall to her knees.

“There is only Al-Sahim.”

Felicity wondered how many times he had heard those words being said to him. How many times Ra’s drilled in into him. What had they done to him? She ached for this poor tortured man who had been forced to become a stranger but she didn’t believe that he was completely lost to her. She couldn’t. Deep down her Oliver was buried somewhere and she was determined to bring him back.

“I don’t accept that,” she said, meeting his steely gaze, her voice wavering. “I know who you are.”

She paused for a moment, struggling to hold herself together as she spoke the words that she had said to him what felt like lifetimes ago.

“You’re the man that I believe in.”

A statement that was still true despite the fact that everything was different because her feelings remained unchanged.

“You’re the man that I love.”

For half a second, something flickered in his eyes at her proclamation, causing her breath to catch. For a moment, he was there again.

The tiny bit of hope that resided in her stomach ever since their goodbye now blossomed as she slowly walked towards him, her heart beating loudly in her chest, splitting the silence in the too quiet room. Never once breaking eye contact, she soon found herself only centimetres away from him. Carefully, she lowered his weapon and he let her. He simply stood there as Felicity tenderly removed the piece of black material covering most of his face.

She gasped, tears filling her eyes as she truly saw him. Felicity thought she had memorised every inch of this man but she was wrong. Her imagination had not done him justice. Silently, she cradled his face, his scruff rough against her fingertips as she reassured herself that this was real that he was real that it wasn’t just another dream.

Finally, she tenderly pressed her lips against his, her eyes fluttering shut as the universe fell away. Oliver’s bow clattered to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Felicity couldn’t breathe because this was actually happening he was here he was _home._

Felicity had fantasised about this millions of times but none of them came close to the reality. Her tongue tangled with his as he pulled her closer and everything was perfect. For the first time since she walked away and left him behind, Felicity was alive again. Her face was wet and she didn’t know if it was from her tears or his but it didn’t matter nothing mattered at that second as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Pulling away, she stared up at him, taking in his expression filled with wonder as if he couldn’t believe that this was real either. It was as if a spell had been broken as Felicity saw the Oliver she made love to in Nanda Parbat. The one who had told her that all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. The Oliver who would do anything for his sister. Her hero.

“You’re Oliver Queen,” she said ferociously, needing him to hear the words, needing him to be sure.

He nodded, his tired eyes lost in hers as he drank her in.

“I’m Oliver Queen,” he repeated, before he rested his forehead against hers, holding on to her as if he was drowning and she was his saviour because in so many ways she was.

The world continued to fall apart around them but neither one gave a damn. Because after so long they had managed to find their way back to one another. Nothing was alright. Oliver was still broken and battered and Ra’s was out there and Felicity knew that something was wrong for Oliver to have returned in the first place. But this was a start.

Oliver and Felicity stood in the middle of the room, desperately clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. The world outside could have been on fire for all they cared. But right then they had each other and there was nothing more either of them would have asked for.

In Oliver’s arms, Felicity remembered what it felt like to be whole. She told herself that she was alright and this time it wasn’t a lie. In Oliver’s arms, she found home again. Because for her, home wasn’t a place. It was a pair of blue eyes and a heartbeat and named Oliver Queen. For the first time in so long, Felicity actually believed that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened out of nowhere. Hope everyone likes it and thanks for reading! Also want to say a special thanks to all the people who always take time to leave nice comments you all make my day :)


	45. She Was Going To Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x21 fic

Felicity lay surrounded by darkness as she clutched the blanket that she had brought Oliver on the jet three weeks ago, struggling to breathe. His scent was already fading because of the fact that she had been sleeping with it every night ever since but it was one of the last things he had touched. One of the last things she had left of the man she loved. Because despite everything, despite what he had become, Felicity still loved him. She had looked into his eyes and found nothing but she refused to believe that Oliver Queen was completely lost to her. She couldn’t believe that. But her faith couldn’t help but waver just a little because for a moment, Oliver had been almost unrecognisable to her.

So after packing her things to stay with the Diggles, she ended up grabbing that damn blanket too, one last reminder of the man who had confessed that he would do anything to save his sister. The man that she fell in love with.

It was late when she had finally forced herself out of the foundry, the place that used to be her home but was now damaged beyond repair. Just like her heart. Among the rubble and mess Felicity allowed herself to break as she gripped his chair and nothing was alright because Oliver was gone. She didn’t know if he would ever come back. She didn’t know if he would snap out of whatever it was that Ra’s had done to him she didn’t know anything anymore and she crumbled to the floor at the mere thought of never seeing him again.

Because the only thing that had managed to get her out of bed for the past couple of days was the knowledge that Oliver was still out there. She let that fact wrap around her soul and give her comfort as she convinced herself that one day he would return to her. She had held on to the words _then let’s not say goodbye this time_ with a vice grip, but now the hope was beginning to fade.

John had been waiting when she walked through the door, taking in her red eyes and look of defeat before he immediately wrapped his arms around her without saying a word. Silently, he held her, letting the blonde know that he was here for her no matter what. And as she clutched him, she returned the favour, telling him without a sound that she was there for him too. Because she wasn’t the only one who had lost Oliver.

Now, as she lay curled up in bed, her fingers tightly holding that blanket against her chest, her throat began to close up again. Felicity could have sworn that she was all cried out but apparently not.

Her eyes fell shut as suddenly she was assaulted with images of Oliver. She remembered the day that they met when he had brought her a laptop filled with bullet holes accompanied by the lame excuse that his coffee shop was in a bad neighbourhood. She had known he was lying but she helped him anyway, unable to stop herself from being enchanted by the billionaire. And even on that first day, she had known that there was something about the rich playboy who caused women to swoon with just a smile. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it was there.

And then she had found him bleeding in the back of her car and everything made sense and he pulled her into his crusade and she had only joined to find Walter but at some point it became her crusade too somehow she had fallen head over heels for Oliver Queen and suddenly they were dealing with the League of Assassins and Ra’s Al Ghul and Oliver was Al Sahim and it was all too much.

The room was spinning and the walls were closing in and Felicity couldn’t breathe she couldn’t breathe vines were wrapping themselves around her lungs and she was drowning and the only person who could save her wasn’t here. She needed Oliver. She needed him to hold her she needed the home that she had found in his arms she needed him to reassure her that everything was going to be fine because her world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do.

Felicity almost didn’t realise that she had even gotten off the bed until she was outside and the cold wind was hitting her face and she gulped down the fresh air as she tried to hold herself together. She needed to get away. She was losing her goddamn mind.

She wandered around aimlessly, not knowing where she was going but her mind was too focused on how it was freezing to torture her with thoughts of Oliver so she kept going. A little voice in the back of her head whispered that it wasn’t safe and that she was being stupid but Felicity didn’t really care at the moment.

She found herself in her neighbourhood, and as she passed by her house, she drew in a sharp breath as her eyes widened because right there in front of her was Oliver or Al Sahim or whatever the hell he called himself but he was there. She stumbled backwards, unsure if she was dreaming but then he looked at her and Felicity almost fell to her knees because this was Oliver. _Her_ Oliver.

“Felicity,” he whispered, his voice getting lost in the lonely night and Felicity’s heart bled at the sound as she was rooted to the spot for a second.

Then her legs decided to work and she barrelled straight into his arms, a sob escaping from her throat as he held her and oh god none of her dreams ever felt like this he was real _this was real._

“Oliver,” she gasped against him, inhaling his scent and not for the first time, she lost herself in this man.

“It’s me,” he said softly, so different than the rough monotonous way he had spoken earlier.

She looked up, staring into his bright blue eyes as she drank in every inch of him. Slowly, she placed her lips on his, her own eyes fluttering shut as the universe fell away and the seconds halted. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other gripped her waist, pulling her closer as if he couldn’t get enough which was fine with her because she couldn’t get enough either. Oliver kissed her like there was no tomorrow, his tongue tangling with hers and every cell in her body was set on fire. She kissed him desperately, hungrily because she didn’t know when she would have this chance again. Suddenly, Felicity could breathe again.

Finally, they pulled away, neither of them daring to utter a word in fear that the night would come to an abrupt end.

“How...?” Felicity asked, breaking the silence as she trailed off because she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to know. How was Oliver still here? How did he manage to fool them all? How long until he came home for good?

“Don’t worry,” he assured her, the hint of a smile on his face. “Just hang in there. It’ll all be over soon.”

His promise rang out loud and clear and Felicity quickly wrapped her fingers around it, one more thing to hold on to while he was gone. Oliver had a plan. Of course he did.

She simply nodded before resting her head against his chest, revelling in the feeling of being in his arms. This was so much better than a blanket. Under the stars and the dim glow of the street lights, Felicity briefly remembered what home felt like. For the first time in so long she actually believed that everything was going to be okay. _That she was going to be okay._

While the rest of the world was asleep, two lovers stood entwined in each other’s arms, so so alive even if only for a few moments. Heaven and earth and every force of nature took pity on the couple, allowing them this little piece of happiness, just a tiny bit of light to keep them both sane when they were being choked by darkness. Because with everything to come, they would certainly need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing but then this happened and I didn't even want to post it because it sucks but I really needed to say thank you for getting this to over 900 kudos like you guys never cease to amaze me so thanks for the great response on all my little one shots thanks you for all the encouraging comments just thank you. You guys on here are the best.


	46. Never Eat The Last Slice Of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright who ate the last piece of cake I thought we all agreed to share it?!" au

Felicity headed to the fridge, her stomach grumbling as thoughts of cake filled her head. On a whim, Oliver had bought this huge delicious chocolate cake the other night, proudly displaying it for the rest of the team. Felicity could say without a doubt that it was the best thing she had ever eaten. They had all pretty much inhaled the damn thing like seriously guys it’s only been two days and there’s only one slice left what the hell. But everyone had promised that they would share the last piece and Felicity needed it right at that very moment and she was sure no one would mind eating it now.

However, her brow furrowed as she looked inside the refrigerator because the piece of cake was nowhere in sight. Refusing to jump to conclusions she rummaged through everything, almost tearing apart their little fridge and _oh god the cake was gone._

Furious, Felicity stormed towards where her friends, or maybe she should call them traitors, were training, or in Roy and Thea’s case making heart eyes at each other while Sara pretended to vomit.

“Alright who ate the _last piece_ of chocolate cake I thought we **all** agreed to share it?!” Felicity’s voice echoed throughout the foundry as she folded her arms, watching them all as she tried to decide who was the offender.

Sara and Roy were horrified at her words, both of them gasping and Sara was actually clutching her chest and well she could rule those two out.

“Someone ate the last slice?” Roy asked with wide eyes and Felicity simply nodded her head in response.

“I can’t believe this,” Sara mumbled angrily.

“I swear to god I will kill whoever ate it,” Thea declared, the younger Queen’s voice laced with fury.

Felicity then glanced at Oliver, who had been silent all this time and her jaw dropped in disbelief as she took in his guilty expression as he tried to avoid every pair of eyes in the room.

“OLIVER FUCKING QUEEN HOW DARE YOU?” Felicity yelled and suddenly everyone’s attention was placed on the Starling City’s resident vigilante.

The room also fell completely silent for a few moments because Felicity hardly ever swore so when she did it was very bad.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about I have no idea I would never,” Oliver stuttered as he tried and failed to even act innocent.

Felicity stepped closer to him and she could have sworn that he gulped under her scrutiny and good he should be afraid _smart man_.

“You have chocolate on the corner of your mouth,” she gritted, causing Oliver to quickly attempt to wipe away the evidence but it was too late.

“I thought you were better than this Oliver,” Diggle said as he glared at the other man and if looks could kill Oliver would probably already be dead and buried.

“I never thought you of all people would betray me like this. Betray **us** like this,” Felicity declared as she already began walking away.

“Felicity wait!” Oliver called out, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, a pleading note to his voice as he looked at her with an expression filled with regret. “I just couldn’t help it.”

“It’s too late for apologies,” she responded as she pulled away before continuing on.

“Oh. And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” she announced, pausing for a second without even looking back.

“Wait Felicity we’re gonna kill him you have to help us!,” Sara exclaimed and Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she turned around only to find that Thea was actually reaching for some arrows and Felicity knew Oliver well enough to be aware of the fact that the fear on his face was incredibly real.

John was merely looking on at the scene that unfolded before him, a satisfied grin written on his features. Felicity was pretty sure that he would not hesitate to give them some help. Not at all.

“It’s okay. I trust that you guys will be able to get the job done,” she said, her heels clicking against the floor as she finally made her way out of the lair.

“Guys calm down it was just cake I’m sorry!” was the last thing Felicity heard, followed by a thud which could only be described as a body hitting the floor.

She laughed all the way to her house but when Oliver came home much later, wearing a look of defeat, Felicity couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the man she loved.

“Come on and get your ass in bed. Before I change my mind,” she sighed that night to the pitiful image of Oliver Queen curled up on a couch that was much too small for his body with only a blanket to keep him company.

His face had lit up like Christmas and Felicity shook her head as he followed her like a damn puppy dog to their bedroom.

“I really am sorry,” he mumbled, his arms wrapped around Felicity.

“Sure,” she replied, still not buying his bullshit because she knew he enjoyed every second of shoving that slice of cake down his throat like the greedy bastard he was.

“I’ll buy more tomorrow,” he whispered before tenderly kissing the top of her head, more affectionate than usual as he desperately tried to win her back.

“You better,” she grunted as she snuggled against him because she was still mad but she needed her personal heater and she was only using him only for her own gain. That was what she stubbornly told herself anyway as she drifted off to sleep.

But the next day, all was forgiven when Oliver walked into the Arrow Cave holding not only one but six of those delicious chocolate cakes from heaven, one for each of them. And suddenly, just like that, everyone was best friends with Oliver Queen again, all anger and thoughts of murder instantly forgotten.

However, on that afternoon, Oliver had learned an extremely valuable lesson. _Never eat the last slice of cake. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. I wrote this on Friday night after I had class from 9am straight til 6pm so my brain was very fried. Anyway I think the fandom could use a little humour right now so I hope everyone likes this. As usual thanks for reading! :)


	47. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing set in the same universe as My Sister's Tutor (chapter 37). Could be considered a part two of sorts.

Oliver was staring. He knew he was staring blatantly but he couldn’t help it. Felicity had fallen asleep in the middle of explaining vectors, which he hadn’t been paying attention to at all but it wasn’t his fault that she wore such bright lipstick and thoughts of her fuchsia lips pressed against his were so much more entertaining and oh god he had it so bad for this girl. But if Oliver thought that Felicity Smoak was cute when awake then she was downright adorable with her blonde hair messily splayed out on his desk and her glasses hanging halfway off her face. Her mouth was also slightly open and Oliver couldn’t hold back his grin.

“What are you doing?” a voice suddenly asked, causing Oliver to jump in his chair.

“What?” he sputtered, clutching his chest as he spun around to find his sister with her arms folded watching the scene before her with displeasure.

“You’re looking at her sleep. That’s creepy,” she said, glaring at her older brother.

Thea had made it very known that she hated sharing her tutor with Oliver and Felicity was hers first and that this was so unfair and Oliver was so stupid anyway that only a miracle could save his grades and really he could fill an entire book with all of her complaints.

But Moira had made it extremely clear that Oliver needed all of the help he could get and while a piece of him was slightly offended at his mother’s words, the bigger part of him had smugly flaunted his victory in his sister’s face. Of course this all meant that she was still mad at him but she would come around eventually. She always did.

At this moment, however, Oliver didn’t know how to come up with an excuse for the fact that he _had_ been creepily watching her sleep.

“I was not...” he began denying but Thea shot him a look that said _really_ and this kid was too smart for her own damn good. Why couldn’t she be gullible and oblivious like every other seven year old? Oliver was pretty sure that he was gullible and oblivious when he was her age. It wasn’t so bad.

So he merely sighed in defeat before sneaking another glance in Felicity’s direction because why the hell not Thea already knew of his embarrassingly huge crush on her. It had taken hours of pleading and bribery to finally convince her not to say a word to their mother.

“I can’t believe you bore her so much that she fell asleep,” Thea remarked.

“Hey!” Oliver protested. “For your information she spent all night studying for a Physics test today so she was very tired.”

“She didn’t get any sleep last night and you _still_ made her come over?” she asked, shaking her head.

“I told her not to bother but she insisted,” Oliver retorted because Thea was not going to make him feel guilty he had already felt bad enough the minute she showed up to his place and he took in her tired face and the bags under her eyes.

His sister only huffed, not replying but Oliver could still feel the disapproval radiating off her.

“Her neck is probably gonna hurt when she wakes up,” Thea mused as she observed Felicity’s sleeping position.

“It is,” Oliver replied because he had always fallen asleep on his desk during the rare moments he would attempt his homework and each time he woke with the worst neck pain.

Thea was silent for a few seconds before she sighed heavily.

“You should maybe move her to your bed,” she mumbled begrudgingly, the words that escaped from her lips appearing to cause her physical pain.

“Wait what?” Oliver blinked, her statement taking him by surprise because Thea didn’t want Oliver anywhere near Felicity so her suggestion was rather unexpected. He also wasn’t sure what Felicity’s reaction to that would be. Maybe she would kill him and Thea knew and she was setting him up. It wouldn’t be the first time she tried to pull something like this.

“I’m thinking of her!” she defended herself against the suspicious look that Oliver threw in her direction. “I actually care about Felicity.”

“I care about her too!” Oliver shot back because this was one argument he refused to let her win.

Thea opened her mouth to respond but whatever she was going to say was lost as she was interrupted before she even began.

“Thea! Get back here and finish your homework!” Raisa’s voice reached all the way to Oliver’s  room and the corners of his mouth immediately turned up because of course she had snuck away.

“Shit,” she murmured under her breath but Oliver heard anyway.

“Language!” he exclaimed, being the one to radiate disapproval this time.

Thea however, only rolled her eyes because after all, she had learned every bad word from Oliver before exiting his room without even a goodbye.

Left alone once more, he found himself staring at Felicity again, taking in the position of her head with his sister’s words ringing in his ears.

Groaning, he stood up, hesitantly making his way over to her. He then took a moment to beg whatever existed up there to let her not murder him he liked living very much. But Felicity had been tutoring him for weeks now and he would like to think that they had become good friends and _oh here goes nothing._

Gently, he pushed back her chair just a tiny bit to give him enough room to pick her up. He then lifted her, holding her bridal style as he stopped breathing for a moment, hoping with everything he had that she would not choose this second to open her eyes. Slowly, he walked towards his bed before carefully laying her down, making sure not to wake her.

Suddenly she stirred, mumbling softly and incoherently, causing Oliver to freeze. But then she relaxed, her breathing steady and Oliver couldn’t contain his soft smile. She was absolutely beautiful. He tenderly removed her glasses to put them on his nightstand and the memory of him doing that exact same thing the first time they met hit him like a tidal wave. He remembered how she had taken his breath away and how he desperately wanted to know her better. Now that he did, he could safely say that she had exceeded every single one of his expectations. He then pulled his blanket over her, trying not to think about the fact that she would probably smell just like him when she woke up. He also tried to stop his mind from wondering what it would feel like to be cuddled up in bed next to her but it wasn’t a surprise when his thoughts ended up there anyway.

For a moment, Oliver could see it all with Felicity. Brief kisses in the hallway before class and dancing at prom and going on ice cream dates. He imagined her joining his family for dinner and meeting her mom and skipping parties in favour of movie marathons with her. All the things Oliver thought he never wanted or needed. He was wrong about everything.

Suddenly, he blinked, brought back to reality as he reminded himself, not for the first time that someone like her would never fall for someone like him. Felicity was the definition of good and Oliver...well he was Oliver.

After making sure that she was really asleep, he went back to his desk, picking up his books and pencil. As he took off the lights in his room, he planned to finish reading what she had started explaining and to do the assignment that followed. He wanted to save her as much trouble as possible. He would never admit it to anyone else but there was nothing more he wanted than to make Felicity proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quick last night as I was falling asleep because I didn't get a chance to write during the week so sorry for the poor quality. That being said, my exams start this Wednesday so this is the last thing I'll be posting until they finish. So see you guys next month! And thanks for reading :)


	48. I'll Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to cheer Felicity up after a disastrous party. High school au.

“Oliver can you come get me?” were the first words he heard when he picked up the phone.

“Sure, are you okay?” Oliver asked, his brow furrowed in worry at his best friend’s distressed tone.

“Yeah...I just wanna come home,” Felicity mumbled.

“I’m on my way,” he assured her, already climbing out of bed and grabbing his keys.

Oliver knew that Felicity had gone to Max’s birthday party. He was supposed to go too but it was a well known fact that Max hated his guts and Oliver was too tired for conflict and fighting. But as he hurried out the door, he cursed himself for staying at home while he ran through a million scenarios in his mind on what could have happened to Felicity. He knew her better than anyone else in the world and something was wrong. If anyone had so much as looked at her the wrong way he was going to murder them.

In a matter of minutes, Oliver pulled up outside Max’s house, thanking his lucky stars that there were no cops on the road because he was pretty sure he would have been arrested for driving like a madman. He strode determinedly inside, searching for one particular blonde as he ignored the greetings of everyone around him. Felicity was the only person that mattered in that moment.

Suddenly, he spotted her, curled up on the couch with a cup that was no doubt filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage in hand.

“Hey,” he said softly, getting her attention as he gently sat down next to her.

“Oliver,” she sighed, her eyes just barely lighting up at the sight of him. “You came.”

“Of course I did,” he responded tenderly as Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked after a few beats, when she didn’t elaborate on why she looked as if her puppy just died.

Without a word, she merely pointed her finger in the direction of the makeshift dance floor. Following the path of her gesture, Oliver spotted Ray making out with Isabel. His hands were groping her ass and Oliver threw up a little in his mouth because he never needed to see that much tongue.

But Felicity had the biggest crush on that guy, something Oliver would never understand. For the past week he had started flirting with her a lot and she thought that maybe he liked her too. From the very public disgusting display however, that obviously wasn’t the case.

Oliver’s heart broke a little as he looked at his forlorn friend and it took every ounce of strength within him to not pummel Ray right there and then. But Felicity needed him.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get out of here.”

Silently, she let him lead her away from the party. Even when they were in the car driving home, Felicity still didn’t say a word. It was strange for her to be so quiet, usually she never shut up but Oliver loved when Felicity would babble and the words stumbled over themselves in the rush to leave her mouth. He adored her especially when her eyes would light up as she spoke about something that excited her, wildly gesturing with her hands about one thing or the other. Oliver could count all the times Felicity had ever been this silent. He didn’t like it.

So he took a detour, deciding to make a stop before dropping her off.

“Where are we going?” Felicity inquired as she stared out the window after Oliver made a turn into a street that most definitely did not lead to her house.

“You’ll see,” Oliver simply replied, earning a glare from Felicity.

“Oliveerrr,” she drew out his name, whining as she continued to mentally shoot daggers at him.

But he merely kept driving, never taking his eyes off the road, refusing to even glance at her because Oliver Queen had a soft spot for Felicity Smoak. It was something he had realised when they were five and she dropped her cookie on the floor and stared up at him with tears in her eyes and this look on her face that made him immediately give her his own. And throughout the years it was always that _goddamn look_ that convinced him to do anything for her, spill any secret to her. Oliver was pretty sure that he would climb the stars to fetch her the moon if only she asked.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Oliver instantly hopped out of the car, making his way over to the passenger side and opening the door for Felicity. She remained seated with her arms folded across her chest.

“What are we doing here?” she asked, her voice laced with annoyance.

“Come on. You used to love the park!” Oliver replied, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

“When I was seven,” she replied dryly. “I just want to go home Oliver.”

“I know and I will take you but not when you’re like this,” he responded. “Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t at least try to make you feel better.”

He shot her his famous kilowatt smile that made him get away with anything until she eventually broke, the corners of her mouth slightly turning up.

“And to do that you drag me to this dingy park?” she asked with a teasing lilt, causing Oliver to roll his eyes.

“Just get out of the car Smoak,” he ordered and Felicity made a face at him before reluctantly joining him outside.

After a few moments of neither of them making a sound, Oliver shattered the silence.

“I bet I could still beat you in a race to the swings,” he declared.

“That is a bet you would lose,” Felicity countered.

“Care to put your money where your mouth is?” he grinned, knowing Felicity would never back down from a challenge.

“You’re on,” she returned his look, her eyes gleaming.

“On your mark...get set.....GO!” Oliver announced, just like he used to when they were kids.

And just like when they were little, he let Felicity get a head start. He allowed her to run past him, keeping just enough distance between them until they started to get closer to the swings. That was when he sped up, finally racing past her as he left Felicity in the dust.

Panting a bit as he reached the ‘finish line’, he turned around, watching as she caught up to him before flashing her a smug smile.

“I hate you!” she exclaimed, struggling to catch her breath.

Oliver snorted because they both knew that was the most untrue statement in the world.

Felicity plopped down on the grass, sprawling out on her back and still breathing heavily.

“I haven’t run like that in years!” she complained. “I think my heart’s gonna give out.”

Oliver laughed as he lay down next to her.

“I doubt that.”

As they both calmed their racing hearts and regulated their breathing, they stared up at the night sky, looking at all the stars that twinkled above them. A sense of peace washed over them as they simply let themselves get lost in the moment. This wonderful moment that was all theirs. Briefly, it seemed as if they were the only two people to exist, like the universe belonged to them. Oliver wished that he could feel like this forever.

“I forgot how much I loved watching the stars,” Felicity said suddenly, her voice soft.

She paused for a few seconds before continuing.

“Me and dad used to look at them all the time. He taught me all about constellations and all that stuff. My favourite used to be when we would see shooting stars. I would make wishes on every one of them.”

Her voice was tinged with a hint of sadness and she sounded faraway, as if she was reliving the memories.

“I haven’t really done that since he left.”

Oliver already knew everything she had just told him but he didn’t say anything, letting her reminisce on the past. Felicity would never admit it but even after all those years, she still missed her father. He saw it almost every day and each time he noticed was like a punch to the gut. Felicity’s father was never worthy of a daughter like her.

“If you ever want company I’ll watch the stars with you,” Oliver said quietly.

Felicity turned her head in his direction, a tiny smile present on her features as she looked at him with glassy eyes.

“I’d like that,” she responded, her voice wavering so slightly that anyone else would have missed it. But not Oliver.

“Thank you by the way,” she added. “For tonight. Picking me up from that disaster of a party and making me feel better.”

“Bringing you to this dingy park helped you feel better?” Oliver teased.

“Don’t ruin it,” she shot back but she was smiling.

Suddenly she sat up and Oliver eyed her suspiciously because he didn’t like the look on her face. She was up to something.

“As revenge for beating me in our race....tag you’re it!” she said quickly and Oliver didn’t even have time to think before she poked him in his stomach and ran off.

Oliver groaned before picking himself up off the ground and running in the direction that she had sped off in. He hated this damn game and she knew it. After a while Oliver stopped, looking around as he realised that there was no sign of Felicity anywhere.

“Felicity!” he called out, pushing down the worry that was threatening to rise up inside him. “Come on this isn’t funny!”

“Boo!” her familiar voice yelled out of nowhere and without warning he was tackled and thrown to the grass.

Oliver was a little out of breath as he looked up at Felicity who had him pinned to the ground, laughing maniacally.

“Revenge,” was all she said, smirking at him and causing Oliver to shoot her a deathly look.

It was a few seconds before it dawned on Oliver that Felicity was straddling him. She was pretty much sitting on top of him and leaning over a little in order to keep Oliver’s hands above his head. The realisation caused Oliver’s heart to pound in his chest as he stared up at her. They both knew that he could get out of her grip at any moment he pleased. But he didn’t want to.

Oliver told Felicity everything. She knew about the first time he snuck some wine from the cellar when he was eleven and that he once smoked a cigarette when he was fourteen. She knew that he secretly listened to Taylor Swift when no one was around and that he still wrote letters to Santa to amuse Thea. But there was one thing he never told her. Oliver’s biggest secret was that he was in love with his best friend.

And as she hovered over him so close, it was impossible not to wonder what her lips would feel like against his. Felicity was looking at him in a way that left him breathless, as if the answer to every question she had ever asked could be found in his eyes.

Ever so slowly, she leaned closer towards him, never breaking her gaze as Oliver lay there, captivated by the blonde. Their lips were inches apart and her mouth was slightly parted and Oliver kept waiting for her to decide that this was a mistake, _that he was a mistake_ and climb off him while demanding that he take her home.

Instead, Felicity closed the gap between them as she kissed him and fireworks exploded in Oliver’s chest because he couldn’t believe it, _Felicity was kissing him._ So he kissed her back with everything he had, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as his fingers tangled in her hair. She tasted faintly of alcohol and every one of his dreams because in that moment they all came true. Sunshine shot through his veins and Oliver was drunk on happiness. He had imagined this so much times but none of his fantasies could ever compare to reality. Without the use of words, Oliver told her how much he loved her. And as she returned the gesture, he came to realise that she loved him too.

All too soon, she pulled away and neither of them said anything as they merely watched the other, idiotic smiles on their faces.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Felicity confessed, almost shyly as she avoided Oliver’s eyes.

“Me too,” he replied, grinning.

Her own smile only grew wider at his words and Oliver was struck by how beautiful she was under the moonlight as she stared at him like he was the most precious thing on earth, wearing that adorable grin. He was so in love with her.

“How about we get started on making up for lost time?” she suggested with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Sounds great to me,” he laughed before her mouth was on his again and Oliver lost himself in bliss and the perfection that was Felicity Smoak.

For the first time in so long, Oliver felt like he was enough. He felt whole again. The indescribable void he tried to fill with parties and booze and random girls was suddenly gone.

They spent most of their night kissing in the park and giggling like children, parts of them still unable to believe that this was actually happening. But it was. It had taken them years but they had finally found their way to each other.

Oliver and Felicity were so wrapped up in one another that they didn’t notice the shooting star that flew over their heads. But there was nothing more either of them could have wished for in that moment. They already had everything that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are almost over (I only have one more paper) so I decided to write. I'm a bit rusty so sorry about that but I hope this wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading! :)


	49. Happy Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short different sort of father's day fic

Oliver had just woken up and made his way into the kitchen where his wife was preparing breakfast. He was still very tired, his eyes heavy with sleep, which was why Felicity’s words to him took almost a minute, if not longer to register in his brain.

He was shuffling past her for some coffee when those three little words left her mouth.

“Happy father’s day,” she said quickly, continuing to place the eggs and bacon she had made into their plates.

“What? I’m not-”

Oliver’s confused reply was cut off as she swivelled around to look at him, her eyes wide as she tried to silently convey some sort of message and he replayed the sentence in his mind as he tried to grasp a hold of it and understand whatever she was trying to tell him and _oh._

“Wait. Are you...?” Oliver trailed off, his own wide eyes flying straight to her stomach as his heart raced in his chest.

Felicity smiled as she nodded, and her next announcement made Oliver’s world stand still.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered with a little laugh, her eyes glassy.

Actually hearing her say the words made it real and Oliver let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“You’re pregnant,” he repeated with a giggle. Yes, Oliver Queen goddamn giggled but his wife was pregnant, they were going to have a baby, he would giggle if he damn well pleased.

Slowly, he stepped closer to her, gently placing his hands on her belly as his eyes filled with wonder. He couldn’t believe it. This was everything he had ever wanted, everything _they_ had wanted together and it was actually happening.

The woman he loved looked up at him, wearing an expression of disbelief as well. A single tear slid down her face and Oliver tenderly wiped it away before he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

He pressed his lips against her blonde hair, his eyes slowly falling shut as he lost himself in this moment, imprinting it to memory. He never wanted to forget the way he felt right at that very second.

A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and sunshine filled his veins. He was almost overwhelmed with happiness and he didn’t think any other day would ever be able to compare to this one.

Suddenly, Oliver’s future stretched out in front of him. He could almost see the day that their child would be born. Countless birthdays and holidays spent together and the pitter patter of tiny feet against the floors and a house filled with light, love and laughter. He could see family dinners and school plays and competitions and days spent at the beach and lazy Sundays with all of them cuddling in bed. It was right there at his fingertips, the one thing that Oliver once thought he would never be able to have.

_A family._

Sometimes he still woke up next to Felicity and wondered if this was his life or if he was dreaming. There were times when he needed to ask himself if it was all real. But it was. And it was only going to get better.

Somehow, Oliver had become the luckiest man in the universe. A blonde woman with glasses stumbled into his life and he had fallen head over heels for her. She showed him that it was possible to be happy. She was the source of light in his life. And now because of her, he was going to be a father. It was almost unbelievable.

Oliver and Felicity weren’t sure how long they stood in the middle of the kitchen, tangled in each other’s arms but it didn’t matter. Briefly, time came to halt just for them, allowing the pair to bask in the moment for as long as they wanted.

The world outside continued to spin and everyone else went about their daily lives as usual. But all of a sudden, everything had changed for Oliver and Felicity. And it was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything here in a while because I've been more focused on my soulmate au multichapter fic (In Your Eyes- check it out if you haven't. Shameless self promoing here) and recently my muse is being difficult. But to make up for that and also to say thank you for getting this to over 1k kudos (that is amazing by the way like I am still blown away I love you guys) I ended up writing another Father's Day fic so I hope you guys like this one and the next one too. Thank you so much for reading :)


	50. Daddy's Little Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll always be Oliver's little girls.

“HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!” were the first words Oliver woke up to, quickly followed by his children jumping on the bed and attacking him.

He groaned, hiding a smile as he buried his head deeper into his pillow, knowing how much his daughters hated being ignored.

“Daddy wake up!” Emma yelled as she tackled him once more.

“I’m up I’m up!” Oliver declared, feigning annoyance as his eldest daughter giggled.

Without warning, he grabbed them both, holding Emma in one arm and Ali in the other, causing them to squeal in excitement.

“Daddy wants cuddles,” he mumbled, pulling them closer and the five and seven year old happily obliged.

The three of them snuggled up together, pulling the blanket over themselves and Oliver was so comfortable that he almost drifted off again.

“You two forgot these,” Felicity announced as she entered the room, holding two cards in her hands.

The girls immediately jumped up, grabbing the presents that they made for their father before joining him again in bed.

“Cuddles?” Oliver asked his wife hopefully as he held out his arms towards her, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

Felicity found him adorable when he had just woken up and he tended to use that to his advantage.

The woman in question rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was doing but climbed in with them anyway, wrapping an arm around his stomach. She could never say no to her husband. Besides, she  enjoyed cuddles as much as he did.

“Happy father’s day,” Emma smiled proudly as she presented Oliver with the card she had made.

“Thank you,” he said, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Oliver looked at the picture she had drawn on the front of a man holding a bow and arrow and couldn’t contain his smile. His grin only grew wider as he flipped it open and read the words written in her messy scrawl.

_To daddy. Happy Father’s Day! Your the best dad in the whole wide world and the best hero ever. I love you. From Emma._

A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the card, reading her words over and over. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that this was his life.

“Do you like it?” Emma broke him out of his trance, and he looked up to find her watching him with a nervous expression.

“I love it sweetheart,” he said, sunshine filling him as she beamed at his compliment, her eyes lighting up like Christmas.

Ali was next, holding out her own card for Oliver to read.

“My favourite colour,” Oliver declared as he took the little green piece of paper.

She had drawn a picture of their family on the cover, and Oliver may have been biased but he was pretty sure that it was the best picture ever created by a five year old.

He smiled at the short message of _You’re the best daddy in the world!_ that Felicity had helped her write inside.

“It’s perfect baby,” Oliver said softly, gently placing his lips against her forehead and causing her to giggle.

The four of them then sprawled out on the bed, whispering to one another with the occasional bubble of laughter filling the room every few moments.

“We have to get ready for Auntie Thea’s party soon,” Emma suddenly proclaimed.

She took her role as the oldest sibling very seriously, and liked to believe that she was the most responsible person in the family, constantly reminding them all of tasks they needed to complete or events that they needed to go to.

“We have time honey don’t worry,” Felicity smiled.

“Even when she’s pregnant Thea doesn’t slow down,” Oliver mumbled.

“Nope,” Felicity snorted. “Her nickname is Speedy for a reason.”

Despite Roy’s protests of his wife needing to rest, Thea had insisted on a Father’s Day party, planning the whole thing out herself. And as they all knew, Thea always got her way.

“Mommy, should I wear my pink dress with the bow or the blue one with the flowers?” Emma asked as she sat up, looking at Felicity quite seriously.

“Hmm...how about the blue?” Felicity suggested.

“That’s what I was thinking too!” she exclaimed happily.

“And blue is Andy’s favourite colour,” she added softly, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze as she focused on the bed sheets with a rather dreamy expression.

Unfortunately, she didn’t speak quietly enough.

“What?” Oliver asked, his eyes flying wide open as he quickly shed any drowsiness he had left.

“Emma has a crush,” Ali sang with a wicked grin on her face.

“Shut up!” Emma yelled, trying desperately to hide the fact that she was blushing.

“Behave! Both of you!” Felicity silenced her children and even Oliver who had opened his mouth to further question his daughters. But the words never left his mouth. He had been on the receiving end of Felicity’s Loud Voice enough times and he had learned his lesson by now.

The room fell silent for a few seconds, no one daring to make a sound.

“Go start getting ready. I’ll come to help clean you up in a minute,” she ordered and they both left the room, Ali running out the door in order to avoid her sister’s wrath.

“Emmy likes Andy?” Oliver asked his wife the minute the kids were out of earshot. “She’s too young to be liking boys.”

“It’s just a little crush Oliver calm down,” Felicity said as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone knew that Emma had a crush on Digg and Lyla’s son. And they all knew that he liked her back. Everyone except Oliver of course.

“But she’s a baby!” Oliver protested.

“She’s seven!” Felicity laughed.

“Exactly!”

“Oliver did you not have your first kiss when you were in pre school?” Felicity asked with raised eyebrows.

“I’m gonna kill Thea for telling you that,” he groaned and Felicity grinned, knowing that she had won.

Felicity rested her head on Oliver’s chest and pulled him closer to her in order to soften the blow of her next words.

“One day they’ll be going on dates and getting boyfriends you know,” she softly informed him.

“But that’s way into the future when they’re older,” Oliver argued.

“Trust me, it’ll creep up on you. You should start preparing from now.”

Oliver sighed sadly, burrowing his face into Felicity’s neck as if he could avoid reality for a few more moments and not face the fact that one day his daughters would grow up, that they were already growing up.

“You okay?” Felicity asked gently.

Oliver merely nodded, and Felicity couldn’t help but smile at his forlorn state.

“How does Ali know what a crush is?” Oliver inquired all of a sudden as he looked at her. “She’s too young to know about that stuff.”

Felicity shot her husband a look, unable to hide her exasperation.

“Okay okay they’re growing up I get it.”

“Just start getting ready,” Felicity commanded as she quickly kissed him. “We’ll work on your acceptance of our children getting older later.”

As Oliver watched her walk out of their room, he continued to muse over the fact that Emma liked a boy and pretty soon, Ali would start liking them too and before he knew it he would be watching them go on their first dates and then in the blink of an eye they would be getting married.

It was terrifying.

But then he spotted their cards that he had placed on his nightstand, the corners of his mouth turning up as he grabbed their little gifts, staring at the both of them .

Felicity was right. They were growing up. And he knew that one day he would have to let them go. They would have their own lives to live. But that didn’t mean that they would ever stop being his little girls. Despite how old they got, he would always be there for them. He would never stop trying to be the best father that he could possibly be. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second Father's Day fic! Like I said, my muse is being difficult lately but I tried. Hope this didn't suck too much and thanks for reading! :)


	51. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Oliver rescues servant girl Felicity during an attack on the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this was inspired by The Selection (the book series). Also, there's a part where things get a little violent (it's not bad but here's a warning just in case).

Felicity was awakened by the sound of cries and shouts echoing from beyond the closed doors of her room. She groggily sat up, her heart beginning to pound in her chest as she noted the cloud of fear that had descended upon the palace. Something was horribly wrong.

In her sleepy state, it took a few seconds longer than it should have but suddenly, it dawned on her.

_They were under attack._

As soon as the realisation settled in, Felicity jumped out of bed, knowing that she couldn’t stay there or they would find her. And she didn’t even want to think about what they would do to her if that happened.

Struggling to breathe, the blonde slowly opened the door, carefully peeking to make sure it was safe. After a split second of hesitation that she couldn’t afford, she stepped out into the hallway, the distant sounds of fighting reaching her ears.

Ignoring her racing heart, she began walking in the direction of the closest saferoom that was designed for servants. That was all she had to do. She just needed to get there and she would be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

She almost believed herself until she heard wild footsteps heading in her direction.

For a brief moment, her heart stopped, blue eyes growing wide with terror. But right before the rebel came around the corner, Felicity spotted a door. Without wasting even a second, she dashed towards it, thanking her lucky stars that it was unlocked as she quickly swung it open and darted inside.

Her eyes absently wandered to the small bed against the wall and Felicity had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Tangled in the sheets was a body, decorated in deep ribbons of red. The man’s throat was slit and there were wounds all over his chest and stomach. His eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling and the sight almost made Felicity throw up.

Her vision blurred as she sank to the floor, her legs giving out and she couldn’t stop staring at the bloody spectacle no matter how hard she tried. He was just a servant. Just another unimportant man in the grand scheme of things and this was what they had done to him. This is what they would do to her, if not worse.

She couldn’t help but think of the royal family. They were the real targets of the rebels. What would happen to them if they had been caught? To Princess Thea? Prince Oliver? The King and Queen?

Felicity couldn’t even bear the thought of anything happening to any of them. But no, they were safe. They had to be. The entire family had guards present with them at all times they would be okay. But her own fate wasn’t so secure. She needed to get to the saferoom.

Finally hauling herself up, she spared one last look at the murdered man lying in a pool of his own blood.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her words lost on dead ears.

And then she was on the move again.

Felicity was frantically running through the hallway, still spooked by the image of the lifeless servant. She should have been more careful. Should have been alert, walking cautiously instead of like a madwoman. But everything was spinning out of control and her brain threatened to implode and she just needed to escape. The saferoom was so close. She was almost there. She could make it.

And she almost did.

Until she collided with the broad hard chest of a rebel.

The earth seemed to slow down as Felicity looked up into the cold steely eyes of a man who would kill her without even flinching. He was wearing red and black, the enemy’s trademark colours. There were flecks of blood on his face and something told Felicity that it didn’t belong to him.

She whirled around, already knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get away but she was desperate, she had to try. Felicity had barely taken two steps when his fingers clasped her arm, causing her to cry out.

He shoved her roughly against the wall and pain shot through her body. He grasped her face with his bony fingers, a hungry expression on his features that caused her heart to race with fright.

“Such a pretty little thing,” he rasped, his awful breath against her face almost causing her to gag.

“You’re coming with me.”

But before he could make another move, Felicity managed to knee him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back for a second. That moment was all she needed as she instantly ran, a flicker of hope still alive in her chest that she might be able to get away.

But it wasn’t long before a hand grabbed at her hair, pulling hard until she was on the floor. She was unable to stop herself from screaming in pain. Tears stung her eyes as he yanked her up by her golden strands and Felicity could feel some of the hair being torn from her roots.

He wrapped his other hand around her throat, forcing her to look at him and Felicity saw death in his eyes.

In a last attempt of despair, she continued to fight, kicking and screaming as if there was no tomorrow, because for her, there wasn’t.

Her nails scratched his face and he growled, his fingers closing tighter around her neck as he choked her until she saw stars behind her eyes. She couldn’t breathe she couldn’t breathe she couldn’t breathe she was going to die. Panic clawed at her insides as she tried to get him to let go but he wouldn’t let go as he grinned at her without mercy, flashing his chipped dirty teeth at the girl he was suffocating.

She was going to die.

This was it.

She hoped Oliver was safe.

Suddenly, her captor removed his hand from around her throat and Felicity collapsed to the ground, coughing frantically as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen.

“Do you really think I’m going to kill you that easily?” he taunted. “No my darling I have plans for you.”

And maybe it was because Felicity was bold or brave. Or maybe she was just stupid. But as soon as the words left his mouth she spit at his face.

The rebel’s eyes flashed with anger, and before Felicity could even react, a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach caused her to yell out.

_He had stabbed her._

Without wasting a second, he sharply tugged her upright, his arms being the only thing that supported her because her legs had forgotten how to work.

“Hopefully that should keep you quiet for a while,” he mumbled harshly, his voice distorted. “I’m certainly going to have a lot of fun with you.”

The world was quickly coming apart at the seams, darkness threatening to pull her under and she was ready to jump into its arms, finally giving up. There was no way out.

“No you’re not,” a familiar voice interjected out of nowhere.

Then there was the sharp sound of metal against skin and the rebel’s eyes flew open, surprised as blood dripped from his mouth. His arms disappeared from around her as he fell to floor, revealing Oliver standing behind him holding a bloody sword.

Felicity had already begun to follow her torturer to the floor when Oliver quickly caught her and immediately picked her up in his arms.

“Oliver,” she murmured, a part of her still unsure if he was real or if she was hallucinating and he was merely her last thought before she died.

“I’m here Felicity,” he replied softly, her name rolling off his tongue in _that_ way, coating all four syllables in an emotion she was always too afraid to call love and she knew without a doubt that he was really here.

“It’s okay you’re safe now.”

She let his words wrap around her heart, giving her warmth and comfort to distract her from the blinding pain in her stomach as Oliver rushed through hallway after hallway with her in his arms.

Even in her drowsy state, she wondered why Oliver had been there. The servants and royal family slept on completely different floors. He had absolutely no reason to be there.

_He was looking for her._

Oliver, the prince, risked his life for her, Felicity, the little insignificant servant girl.

He had just killed someone for her. She was very sure that the prince had never killed anyone before. She wanted to ask him if he was alright but she couldn’t seem to remember how to speak.

Felicity was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realise that they had made it to their destination.

“Oliver!” the Queen’s relieved voice reached her ears and Felicity’s half closed eyes flew open.

“You brought a servant girl down here?” Oliver’s mother inquired disapprovingly as she spotted Felicity in his arms.

She took in as much of her surroundings as she could and she realised that they were in the Royal Saferoom. Of course.

“It’s Felicity. She’s my friend,” Oliver replied defensively.

“Oh,” Queen Moira breathed out. Felicity didn’t know that one word could hold so much worry.

She and Oliver had been friends ever since she was a child, having grown up in the palace with her mother being a maid. She knew that at first the Queen didn’t like it, deeming their little interactions inappropriate but her son was even more stubborn than her, and eventually she gave up. But somewhere along the way, she had begun to care for Felicity. She would never openly show it, knowing what everyone would say if they saw her being overly friendly with a person who was so beneath her but it was the little things. The tiny smiles she flashed in her direction and the softness in her eyes when she looked her way and the tenderness in her voice when she spoke to her. Briefly, Felicity was able to glimpse the woman beneath the crown, the one that Oliver and his sister were so fond of.

When Felicity’s mother died, she had personally visited her, away from all the guards and eyes of the outside world and she had held the young blonde as she wept in her arms. It was at that moment that Felicity became quite fond of her too.

Now, her expression was one of fear as she took in Felicity’s condition.

“Is she going to be okay?” Princess Thea asked worriedly, running up to her brother.

The Queen and Prince weren’t the only members of the royal family who had taken a liking to her.

“She’s injured,” Oliver responded. “She needs medical attention _now_.”

“Simon!” the King called the man standing in the corner who she recognised as the doctor of the royals.

Without question, he approached them, quickly surveying Felicity before he ordered Oliver to set her down.

A whimper escaped her throat as another flash of pain ran through her when her body met the cold ground.

Felicity’s head was in Oliver lap, one of his hands entwined with hers and it was the only thing that kept her from completely falling to pieces.

She was barely conscious as the doctor lifted her nightgown to begin working on her wound and if she wasn’t on the brink of death she might have been mortified at the whole royal family seeing her in nothing but her undergarments.

“This is going to hurt a little,” Dr. Simon’s gentle voice sounded as if he was underwater.

Dr. Simon was a damn liar. It hurt a whole fucking lot.

Felicity’s scream echoed throughout the entire room as he began stitching her up. Every cell in her body was enflamed and the tendrils of pain hungrily licked at her skin. They wrapped around her, squeezing until she couldn’t breathe and she could feel herself falling into the blackness and at this point she welcomed it.

“I’m so sorry it’s going to be okay I promise just hold on,” Oliver’s words were the last thing she heard before her universe faded away, still clutching at him as if her life depended on it, because it did.

 

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open to find Oliver sitting in an old chair beside her little bed. He had nodded off but their hands were still clasped together, fingers intertwined. She didn’t know what time it was. But the palace was quiet. The rebels were gone.

She used her other hand to reach up and touch the bandage she could feel at the back of her head. Quickly, she pushed the thought of the rebel jerking her up by her hair out of her mind.

Without even thinking about it, she nervously began to run her thumb across the back of Oliver’s hand.

The simple action caused him to suddenly jolt awake.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity said hastily, guilt instantly filling her.

“No it’s okay,” he replied as he stretched and she couldn’t help the butterflies that flew around in her stomach.

She tried to sit up but another sharp agonising pang stabbed her and she couldn’t stop the cry that escaped from her throat.

Oliver was at her side in two seconds, gently helping her to lie back down again.

“You need to rest for now,” he said softly. “Don’t move.”

Felicity merely nodded, noticing the worry in his eyes that he couldn’t hide no matter how hard he tried. There was also something else. A heaviness weighing over him and Felicity wanted nothing more than to make it go away.

“Are you okay?” she asked, because he wasn’t the only one who was worried.

“What?” Oliver blinked in confusion for a moment. “Felicity after everything you’ve been through....you’re asking if _I’m_ okay?”

“Oliver you...” she didn’t quite know to bring up the fact that he had killed someone. “The man that had me-”

“I killed him,” Oliver stated matter of factly and Felicity nodded.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“He had you and he was going to hurt you. Even more than he already did. It was him or you. There was no choice to make.”

Felicity swallowed back tears as he continued, her vision already beginning to blur.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat Felicity. I don’t know what that makes me but honestly I don’t care. The only thing that matters to me is your safety.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

A comfortable blanket of silence covered them for a while. But then Felicity shifted again and she was reminded of the wound in her stomach.

“Um..how long am I going to have to stay in bed?” she inquired.

“I can’t remember what Simon said,” Oliver replied with a sheepish look and Felicity glared at him. “But I do know that it wasn’t bad. The cut wasn’t very deep at all.”

“Yeah he said that he wasn’t going to let me die that easily,” she mumbled, her tormentor’s words coming back to her and hitting her like bricks. “He said he had plans for me.”

“Felicity,” he uttered softly, a storm swirling in his eyes. She knew how much it hurt him to know that there wasn’t really anything he could do. But he had already done enough. He saved her life.

“I’m so sorry.”

Maybe it was because he was looking at her like she was drowning and he couldn’t save her but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The night’s events finally began to take a toll on her and she let loose the dam of tears that she had been holding back for so long.

Wordlessly, Oliver gently climbed into bed with her and Felicity immediately latched on to him as he held her as best as he could without her having to move too much. Her head was on his chest and she was soaking his shirt and she knew that he wouldn’t care but she did and it was just one more thing that was going wrong everything was falling apart and she didn’t know how to stop it.

She cried and cried until there were no tears left and Oliver let her. He didn’t make false promises that it was all going to be okay or that she would be fine. He simply held her. And in Oliver’s arms, Felicity found that she felt safe again.

_In Oliver’s arms she found home._

She snuggled against him, burying her face in his chest as she broke every rule she had ever made. Servants didn’t end up with princes. Oliver was already betrothed to another. It was the way things were. So she had never let herself get too close, even though she knew she had feelings for him, and that he had them for her too. It would be easier.

But tonight, they were just a boy and girl, away from the prying eyes of the world so she let herself bask in a moment that they would never have again.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Ever,” he fiercely announced.

From the fire in his words Felicity could tell that he meant it. She knew it was impossible but Oliver believed it. So she let herself believe it too.

“I know,” she replied quietly.

Felicity didn’t want to miss a second of being with Oliver but she couldn’t help it when her eyes began to fall shut, sleep threatening to consume her.

“Oliver?” she whispered drowsily, three little words on the tip of her tongue begging to be released.

“Yes?” he asked, and she could feel his heart begin to race as he looked at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

But she couldn’t do it. It was already going to hurt in the morning, when they would have to resume their roles as prince and servant once more. She couldn’t let her heart shatter any more than it already had.

“Goodnight,” she said instead, pretending that she didn’t see the flicker of disappointment that flashed across his face.

“Goodnight,” he replied.

However, Oliver and Felicity never needed words. They already knew how far gone they were for each other.

Felicity fell asleep, still pretending that they were no more than a boy and girl in love. That they would fall asleep like this every night for the rest of their lives. That there was hope.

But just before she drifted off completely, she decided to throw caution to the wind and broke her last rule.

“I love you.”

It was barely a whisper. She wasn’t even sure if he had heard it. A part of her hoped he didn’t.

But then he responded.

“I love you too.”

And suddenly, there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is basically I had a nightmare and my brain went let's put Olicity in this situation and the prince servant au just kind of happened ?? Anyway, it's something a bit different but I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading guys! :)


	52. Meet Me In The Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity make the most of a beach day gone bad.

It was Oliver’s idea to go to the beach that day. To his credit, it wasn’t crowded at all. Only a few people lingered on the sandy shores.

Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that it was overcast and chilly, with the occasional drizzle here and there.

But Oliver Queen was the most stubborn man alive.

“It’ll clear up,” he insisted when they arrived and Felicity shot him a look, not very unlike his Arrow death stare.

And he was right. For a while at least.

For the next hour or so, the light drops of rain ceased. And despite the cool breeze and cloudy skies, the water was actually pretty warm.

Felicity let the clear water wrap its arms around her, inhaling the salty sea air as she sighed in content.

_This was the life._

The past couple of weeks with Oliver had been absolutely magical. It was filled with run down diners and shitty fast food and cheap motels but Felicity had never been happier. As cheesy as it sounded, she didn’t care where she was as long as she was with Oliver.

But it was only yesterday morning when they were cuddled up in bed-one of the things she’d learned on this trip was that Oliver _loved_ to cuddle- did she realise that they hadn’t been to a beach yet. She had no idea why. After all it was summer for god’s sakes.

So obviously, Oliver decided that that was what they should do the next day.

Even when Felicity warned him after tuning into the weather forecast. Even when she told him that they could do this another time because _Oliver it is raining._

But nope. Most stubborn man alive.

However, she wasn’t going to admit that he was right about the weather clearing up, especially when he threw an obnoxiously smug smile in her direction.

She begrudgingly made a mental note to add _Being Able To Magically Forecast Weather_ to her ever growing list of _Things Oliver Queen Were Good At_.

“Oh shut up,” she finally bit out as he continued to flash her his _I told you so_ smile.

“What?” he asked innocently. “I didn’t even say anything.”

Felicity glared at him and he was unable to keep up his act, a grin breaking through on his features.

Immediately, Felicity’s eyes softened as her heart did a flip flop in her chest as she stared at the carefree grin on the face of the man she loved.

There used to be a time when Felicity didn’t even know he could smile like that, with his mouth and his eyes and absolutely everything. Without the weight of the world on his shoulders. With pure happiness radiating off him.

“What?” Oliver asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How am I looking at you?” Felicity replied softly, never breaking eye contact even as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

“Like...I don’t know..,” Oliver trailed off, a tiny crease forming on his forehead.

“It’s because I’m happy,” she smiled, mirroring his own words from the day they left Starling City.

A sense of peace enclosed them like a blanket, comforting and warm and perfect as Felicity slowly leaned towards Oliver, their gazes still locked.

Both Oliver and Felicity were so lost in one another that they didn’t notice when the sky became grey again.

And right then, with their lips only inches away from each other, the rain began to fall.

“It’ll clear up?” Felicity asked in a mocking tone as she pulled away slightly, unable to hide her little smirk.

“It will,” Oliver continued to fight. “This is just a drizzle.”

And it was just a drizzle. Until it wasn’t.

Because no sooner had those words left Oliver’s mouth, did it start to rain. _Really rain._ It was a massive downpour, as if all the clouds above every single one of them decided that they were tired of their shit so guess what motherfuckers time to drown.

“Just a drizzle?” Felicity shouted above the noise of the rain as she began scrambling out of the water.

“Leave me alone!” Oliver responded, causing a laugh to escape from her throat.

Well that was one thing to scratch off her list.

But even as the freezing heavy raindrops beat down on her skin and she and Oliver were desperately running to get to the car, Felicity couldn’t help her grin.

Maybe it was the way Oliver seemed so disgruntled about being wrong or the fact that of course each day so far had been hot as hell but on this day specifically it just had to rain.

But she was pretty sure that the universe was laughing at them so she decided to laugh along with it.

And maybe it was something in the air or her boyfriend was just as crazy as she was but upon hearing her, he started laughing too.

So there they were, two idiots standing in the rain, getting completely soaked with not a care in the world and laughing their asses off like they were insane.

“We have the shittiest luck don’t we?” Oliver asked once he was able to catch his breath.

“It’s not so bad!” Felicity replied, her voice almost getting lost in the wind. “And besides I told you so!”

Oliver rolled his eyes as she grinned triumphantly about being right yet again.

Suddenly, Oliver pulled her against him, causing her to squeal.

“I’ve always wanted to do this!” he yelled with a gleam in his eye just as Felicity opened her mouth to ask what on earth he was doing.

“Do what?” she inquired instead.

And then Oliver’s lips were on hers and her eyes fell shut as she lost herself in him the way she always did whenever he kissed her. His mouth moved languidly against hers and all the oxygen was sucked from her lungs as she forgot how to breathe. The world slowly unravelled before her, slipping between her fingers as time became irrelevant and there wasn’t a thing that mattered just then. The noise and the rain and the cool breeze that all assaulted her only seconds ago faded away as fireworks exploded in her stomach and a warm feeling spread from her chest all the way to her fingertips, filling every inch and crevice of her being.

In that moment, they defied every law ever written by the universe.

All too soon, they pulled away, both breathing heavily as they remained tangled in each other.

Oliver was staring at her like she hung the sun in the sky and her heart was racing in her chest. She was sure that her expression matched his.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain too!” Felicity confessed, her eyes shining.

The admission only made Oliver grin wider.

“Ready to head back?” he asked even though neither of them had any intention of moving any time soon.

“Maybe in a minute,” she replied with a raise of her eyebrows.

That was exactly what Oliver wanted to hear.

Without further ado, they kissed again, open mouthed and messy as they giggled like teenagers drunk on too much alcohol.

It took a lot more than some rain to ruin Oliver and Felicity’s day. After all, it didn’t matter where they were or what it was like as long as they had each other.

Because as long as they were in one another’s arms, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in forever but I've been sort of busy with some other stories. With that being said it is 2am and I wrote this thing half asleep after getting only three hours sleep last night but this little thing wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway sorry if this is shitty but I hope it's not too bad and that you guys like it. As always thanks for reading! :)


	53. Real Or Not Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Felicity is Slade's daughter who gets close to Oliver in order to avenge her father.

“Pull the trigger Felicity,” Oliver utters softly, his voice barely more than a whisper as he looks down at his lap because he can’t meet her eyes he can’t see the face of the woman he loves holding a gun to his head.

He should have known that it was too good to be true. He should have known that he would never be able to have a life that a happy ending just wasn’t in the books for him. Of course the one person that he actually let in would turn out to be none other than the daughter of Slade Wilson.

A part of Oliver couldn’t exactly blame her for this considering everything he’d done to her father. He can’t help but wonder if she knows the things he did to him too. But like father like daughter and she was going to make him suffer too she already had.

“Just pull the trigger,” he repeats with more force because he had nothing left to live for anymore his mother was dead, Thea was god knows where all he had was Felicity and she was never even his.

His eyes travel to her shoes, those goddamn red heels that she had paraded around the foyer with in nothing but her lace underwear and wicked smile, driving him out of his mind until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Red like the passion on the night he first made love to her and she whispered his name like a prayer but it was all an act none of it was real.

Red like the anger that currently flowed through his veins because he was so stupid to believe she would ever love him. That he was even worthy of love after all he had done.

Thousands of memories flash through his mind and his heart shatters even more with each one and the shards pierce through his skin and he just wants it all to end already.

He survived years on that island worse than hell but it was a tiny blonde that completely undid him and left him a broken mess bleeding out on the floor.

Every kiss every touch every whisper was fake. Every moment they’d ever spent together was a lie. All the plans they made for a future he wasn’t even sure he had went up in smoke and it hit him like a tidal wave that she knew the whole time none of it was real and all of a sudden Oliver was drowning and the only person who could save him was the one who was his downfall.

He wasn’t sure if he would have lived that long for all the things they wanted to do but he was willing to try. Hell he would have hung up the Arrow suit if she asked. He wanted to live for her.

Suddenly, he looks up, wanting her face to be the last thing he ever sees before he closes his eyes forever.

He meets those blue eyes of hers, losing himself for a second and it’s almost like the first time he saw her all over again when the world stood still just for them and they were the only two people to exist.

It was on that day he had truly smiled for the first time upon his return in Starling. That day he felt a flicker of hope in the pit of his stomach.

_That was the day everything changed for him._

But nothing was real.

Beneath the mask she wore he sees the turmoil swirling around within her and for the first time since he had known Felicity Smoak, she was uncertain.

A little piece of him wonders if maybe she felt something for him too, in the deepest parts of her soul. If maybe, just maybe, she loved him too.

Her hands shake ever so slightly, no one else would be able to notice but he did.

And then she says the words that Oliver thought he would never hear again.

“I love you.”

Softer than a whisper, Oliver isn’t sure if he’s dreaming of if she actually spoke. If she really meant it.

But then she looks at him with the realisation written on her features and he knows.

Maybe the admission was more for her than for him he didn’t know but he doesn’t care.

_She loved him._

The fingers that’s been closed around his throat the moment he realised who she was finally let go and Oliver was able to breathe again as her declaration wraps itself around his wounds and slowly begins to soothe them.

_She loved him._

Those three syllables she had kept locked close to her heart, mumbling it quietly to him at three in the morning for the first time after confessing that everyone she had ever loved had left her and Oliver promising that she would never lose him, completely overwhelm him.

_She meant it._

Her weapon clatters to the ground and they stare at each other for a moment before she sets him free and the room is filled with nothing but the sound of their heartbeats and a million words left unsaid hanging in the air.

Oliver could see the guilt eating away at her and the fear that she had lost him forever and he doesn’t know how to let her know that despite everything, he still loved her.

And he knows that they can’t possibly go back but they can move forward.

 _Together_.

Because maybe this whole thing started off as a lie but somewhere along the way it became real for her too.

Abruptly, Felicity blinks and the spell breaks and reality kicks in. Without a word, she retrieves her gun and Oliver is instantly on guard as they begin making their way towards the exit.

They only had seven minutes. They needed to get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting in the notes of my phone since February so I just decided to post it. Thanks for reading!


	54. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My neighbour's sister got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment au

Oliver wishes that he could remember where the hell he put his damn towel. He just finished showering and it is nowhere to be seen. If he had done his laundry he would have had more than one clean towel but he did not and now the universe was making him pay for being a lazy piece of shit.

Dripping wet, he makes his way into the living room, wondering if he had left it somewhere on the couch or something. Grumbling to himself, he continues his little search.

And then his door flies open.

“OH MY GOD!” a high pitched scream pierces the air as Oliver stares wide eyed at the person who had just barged into his apartment.

“WHAT THE FUCK WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” Oliver yells, at the same time the stranger says, “This is not my sister’s apartment.”

 _No shit_ Oliver wanted to say but then suddenly it hit him that this woman was very cute.

Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she wore glasses and wasn’t really Oliver’s type. But there was something about her. Something that made his heart race in his chest.

Or maybe that was because he was butt naked in the middle of the room.

_He was naked._

And she was looking right at him...at _it._

With his cheeks quickly reddening, Oliver swiftly covers his dick with his hands, making sure that it’s out of her line of sight.

The blonde blinks furiously, turning the colour of a tomato as she realises that she had been shamelessly gaping at him, _not that Oliver could blame her,_ before her eyes wander to everything else in the room except for him.

“Why are you naked?” she asks, finally finding her voice as she stares at the wall behind him like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

“It’s my apartment I can walk around naked if I want,” Oliver responds defensively, deciding that it sounded better than _I lost my towel and I only have one because I haven’t done my laundry in two weeks._

“Why was the door not locked then?” she inquires stubbornly, folding her arms as she squarely meets his gaze with raised eyebrows, an almost challenging look on her features.

“Well I wasn’t exactly expecting strangers to suddenly come barging into my house,” he replies drily, unable to hide a smirk as her face begins turning red again.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs apologetically and the way her eyes soften causes butterflies to flutter about in his stomach. “My sister just moved into this building and I _clearly_ got the numbers mixed up.

“Maybe I can help you find her apartment,” Oliver suggests because a part of him doesn’t want to say goodbye to this girl just yet.

“Really? That would be great thank you so much,” she says, flashing him a tiny smile of gratitude and Oliver can’t help but think that he wanted to be the reason for every one of her smiles.

_He really needed to pull himself together._

“So um who’s your sister maybe I know her,” Oliver asks quickly, trying to push that little thought from his mind as fast as possible.

“Maybe you should put some clothes on first,” the blonde remarks, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Don’t like what you see?” he asks with a shit eating grin because he had seen the way she had been eyeing him.

“Not at all,” she shoots back with a grin of her own.

A few seconds pass as they simply stare at each other, the air sizzling. They could start a fire with the heat between them.

Without a word, Oliver breaks eye contact before turning around to go put his clothes on, a smug smile appearing on his features as he feels her staring at his ass as he walks out of the room.

He hopes that she enjoys the view.

It isn’t long before he returns, finding her standing a bit awkwardly in the same spot he left her.

“So who’s your sister?” he asks again, now that he’s clothed and she’s considerably more at ease.

“Her name’s Laurel, I don’t know if you’ve seen her around but she’s-”

“Wait. Laurel Lance? The lawyer?” Oliver cut her off.

“Yeah! You know her?”

“She’s my neighbour,” Oliver answers because that definitely sounded better than _my best friend actually has this huge crush on her and is currently making a twelve step plan on how to get her to go out with him because she sort of hates his guts._

“Ohh. 312 not 313,” she says, realising her mistake. “If only I’d known that earlier.”

“I’m kind of glad you got the numbers mixed up,” Oliver comments softly.

 “Really?” she asks doubtfully.

“Really,” Oliver nods convincingly.

“Well it certainly was interesting meeting you,” she declares, trying to hide a little smile but failing.

“You too. I’ve never had someone break into my home before.”

“Ha ha,” she says sarcastically. “Anyway I should be going.”

Oliver tries his best to ignore the twist of disappointment in his stomach at her announcement.

“Oh. Maybe I’ll see you around?” he asks a bit too hopefully.

“I hope so,” she responds and her words cause something in Oliver’s chest to do flip flops.

They stand there for a moment, simply letting a comfortable silence descend upon them as they take in the other and a piece of Oliver wishes that he had all the time in the world to spend with this girl.

“Bye,” she says softly with a little wave, breaking the quiet as she already starts making her way out the door.

“Bye,” he responds with a half hearted wave of his own because he still doesn’t want to say goodbye.

But he ignores that feeling because really he doesn’t even know her. Hell, he doesn’t even know her name.

_He never got her name._

The thought hits him like a lightning bolt and before he knows what he’s doing he’s running out into the hallway like a crazy person.

“Wait!” he calls out, spotting her just as she’s about to enter the right apartment this time.

She swivels around at his voice, her eyes lighting up as she sees him and he can’t help the stupid grin that appears on his face.

“I’m Oliver by the way,” he blurts out because he suddenly realises he never told her his name either. “Most girls who see me naked usually know my first name at least.”

She laughs and flowers bloom in his stomach.

“I’m Felicity,” she states, mirroring his idiotic grin.

Oliver is instantly reminded of sunshine.

“Well then goodbye Felicity,” Oliver says, enjoying the way her name rolls off his tongue because four syllables never tasted so good.

“Bye Oliver,” she replies.

Oliver had never really thought much about his name but right then, coming from Felicity’s mouth, he falls in love with it.

Even long after she’s gone, Oliver can’t stop thinking of her. He doesn’t know why but at a point he just stops caring. All he knows is that he needs to see her again.

There’s something about her and the way he can’t help but feel drawn to her.

Oliver’s been with more women than he could count but none of them had ever made him feel the way Felicity had. It was like he had been asleep for his entire life and now for the first time he was awake.

For the first time he is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another thing that was better in my head but whatever. Thanks for reading!


	55. Baby's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the movie Life As We Know It.

Felicity was sprawled out on the floor, watching The Wiggles for the millionth time and hoping for their sakes that she never met them because they sure as hell would be sorry if she did. But Sophia loved them and more importantly, she was quiet when she watched them so The Wiggles stayed on the tv whenever it was possible.

Lazily, Felicity’s eyes flickered to the baby girl only to find her standing. On her own two feet. All by herself. Without any help whatsoever.

Felicity felt time stand still as she looked at Sophia, standing on her own all by herself oh dear god.

“Oliver!” Felicity whispered furiously, never taking her eyes off the toddler, afraid to break the spell.

“What-oh my god,” Oliver said, his own voice lowering as he joined Felicity in staring wide eyed at Sophia.

For the past couple of days, Felicity had been trying to get her to take her first steps. According to all the baby books she had read, Sophia should have been walking already.

“She’ll walk when she has someplace to go,” Oliver had said lightly one morning after another one of Felicity’s failed exercises.

No matter what, this child refused to take even one tiny step.

Until now.

Sophia wore a little frown as she looked down at her feet, as if she was unsure of what to do next. Felicity held her breath as she watched her and she could feel the nervousness radiating off Oliver as well.

A voice at the back of her mind whispered that she should get the camera but she couldn’t move. She also didn’t want to risk missing it.

Suddenly, Sophia very carefully put one foot in front of the other.

Felicity squealed.

Oliver gasped.

Every second dropped dead.

Slowly, she moved the other one.

Her head shot up as she looked at Felicity, wonder, joy and fear swirling around in her brown eyes.

“Keep going baby!” Felicity encouraged.

“You can do it Soph!” Oliver joined in, excitement written on his own features.

At the sound of his voice, Sophia turned to look at him. Then she broke into a grin matching his before throwing caution to the wind and quickly walking towards him on her unsteady pair of legs.

Sophia raced into Oliver’s outstretched arms and he pulled her against him, his laughter echoing off the walls.

“You did it!” Felicity exclaimed happily as she joined them, half hugging Sophia and half hugging Oliver, it was difficult to tell who was holding on to who but no one really cared.

With her head resting on Oliver’s shoulder, Felicity watched as he held Sophia, telling her what a good job she did as the almost two year old listened with a proud expression.

A warmth settled in the pit of her stomach as she held on to the moment, taking it all in as she lost herself in the people who had become her world.

_She’ll walk when she has somewhere to go._

And she did have somewhere to go. Straight to Oliver.

The man in question couldn’t seem to stop beaming at the little girl, at _his_ little girl and Felicity didn’t think she had ever been prouder either.

Sophia walked.

It wasn’t long before the little brunette escaped from Oliver and Felicity’s grip and began to really test out her legs, running all over the house.

For the rest of the evening, they chased her around, making sure she didn’t fall and ready to catch her and pick her up if she did.

But they didn’t mind one bit.

The smile permanently plastered on Felicity’s face didn’t waiver for even a second as she followed Sophia everywhere. And neither did Oliver’s.

And it was then, trailing after her best friend’s daughter that Felicity felt truly happy since the accident. Briefly, the sadness and grief that always weighed her down disappeared.

Just like that, all of them weren’t people who had been left behind and thrown together in the aftermath of a tragedy.

They were a family.

They were chaotic and dysfunctional and she and Oliver still pretty much hated each other, _that’s what she told herself anyway_ , but they were _them_. With their jagged edges and scars and broken hearts they were a mess but what a beautiful one they all made.

Felicity couldn’t imagine anything else.

She didn’t want anything else.

She hoped that wherever Laurel and Tommy were now, that they were watching.

She hoped that they were proud.

As Felicity finally scooped Sophia up into her arms, declaring that it was bedtime and leaning into Oliver who had wrapped an arm around them both, everything was perfect.

And for the first time, nothing hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but thanks for reading! Also thank you so much for getting this up to over 1100 kudos you guys are awesome.


	56. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Wildest Dreams music video.

Felicity had been avoiding thinking about Oliver all day but sitting in the car, only moments away from arriving at the movie premiere, she couldn’t do it anymore. He wormed his way to the front of her mind, memories of him, of _them_ threatening to collide into one another and cause her brain to explode.

She hadn’t seen him in so long, since the last day of filming. The day she walked away.

“Goodbye Oliver,” she had whispered, biting back tears.

“No,” he replied softly, shaking his head even though they had already been through this. “Don’t do this Felicity.”

The way he said her name caused her heart to twist in her chest. Four syllables never sounded so sad.

She knew he would never be able to let her go and as long as he was in her life she didn’t stand a chance. She would always find herself running straight into his arms.

So she lied.

“I don’t love you anymore Oliver,” she blurted out, struggling to keep her voice steady as she uttered the only words that would get him to stop fighting for her.

The words that would break him.

But he didn’t break, no Oliver Queen completely shattered.

Felicity watched as he crumbled right in front of her, bleeding out all over the ground as he looked as if she had just slapped him. She might as well have after all.

And she was so close to just taking it all back, to telling him that she didn’t mean it and beg for his forgiveness but before she could do anything he was turning around in stunned silence and walking away, pain still etched on his features and without even thinking she did the same.

She kept walking and she didn’t look back.

She couldn’t risk having him see her cry.

Back then she still thought a life without him would be easier. That a life without love was the safest option. She didn’t know how to tell him that every person she ever cared about ended up leaving her and that she was all alone in the world. That she spent years building a brick wall around herself and had forgotten how to let someone in. That most of her childhood was spent listening to her mother’s sobs echo off the walls as she mourned the loss of a man who didn’t love either of them enough to stay. That when the crying stopped, the alcohol and drugs and endless string of sleazy men began.

Felicity spent her entire life being afraid of love, and the one time that she broke her rules, she ended up used and thrown away like a piece of garbage and it was then that she decided she was done with that cruel four letter word.

But then Oliver came along. Her co star of all things. And Felicity fell in love again.

She let herself  be swept up in the romance of it all as they shared real hidden kisses behind all the fake ones for the cameras. She got lost in him, in blissful nights and days filled with laugher as she took his hand and jumped off a cliff before she remembered that she couldn’t swim.

Then reality hit her as all of a sudden she was reminded of her parents and Cooper and all the reasons she had sworn off love.

Felicity didn’t want to get hurt again. So she ran.

Only, when she broke Oliver’s heart, hers broke too.

The past few months had been unbearable without him, every second paling in comparison to when she had him by her side. She thought that it would get easier as time passed but it seemed that she ached more and more each day.

Felicity thought that she had been protecting herself. But her own decision hurt her more than he ever could.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and Felicity realised that they were there.

She was going to see Oliver.

Everything was a blur as she opened the door, hands shaking and stepped out of the vehicle with her heart in her throat.

Immediately, camera flashes assaulted her from all directions, the bright lights blinding but automatically, she smiled, putting on her perfect mask that she wore for the public as she gave them what they wanted.

She walked down the red carpet, posing for the photographers as she looked around for Oliver.

And then the crowd parted and she finally caught sight of him.

Time stood still as every moment held its breath and for the first time since she said goodbye, she smiled a real smile.

She started to walk towards him when a woman materialised beside him, clinging on to his shirt as he flashed her a grin. The same one he used to reserve for only Felicity. The mysterious brunette returned his look before she pressed her lips against his.

It was then Felicity spotted the ring on her finger. The ring on _his_ finger.

And her whole world came crashing down.

All the air was sucked from her lungs and her throat burned and she felt as if she had just been stabbed and the weapon of choice was Oliver Queen.

All along she had thought that she would see him once more and apologise and that maybe they would try again. That maybe they would make it work. Maybe she wouldn’t get hurt this time.

But he moved on.

Of course he did.

She told him she didn’t love him.

She had no one to blame but herself.

Surrounded by a sea of people, Felicity had never felt so alone.

However, she pretended that everything was fine because she was an actress after all and she refused to ruin this night for anyone.

So she continued to smile and laugh even though everything was fake. Even though she was falling apart inside and couldn’t even bear to simply glance at Oliver. Even though every inch of her hurt.

She played the part of a girl who was alright and she played it beautifully.

Until everyone was inside and watching the movie and _that_ scene was painted on the screen.

Felicity was staring up at him with the faintest of smiles on her face, a real one as she drowned in his eyes. Oliver’s hands were in her hair and her arms were wrapped around him. He had been looking at her like she hung all the stars in the sky and it was at that moment, with the world falling away from around them that it dawned on Felicity that she was in love with Oliver.

And he realised it too, leaning in to capture her lips with his in an unscripted kiss.

Their first real kiss.

Felicity thought that they had cut this scene. They obviously didn’t.

Without thinking she turned around in her seat to look at Oliver only to find him already watching her. Her eyes met his for the first time that night and every feeling she had been trying to suppress came alive and her heart raced in her chest as butterflies fluttered about in her stomach and merely looking at him hurt and it was all too much she couldn’t do it.

Before she knew was she was doing she was rising from her chair and racing out of the building, finally letting the tears that she had been holding back all night stream down her face as she ran to her car.

She hurriedly climbed in and instructed her driver to take her home, cradling her wounds.

As they drove off, Felicity spotted Oliver in the rear view mirror, already fading away in the distance.

He followed her.

He came after her.

But it was too late.

As she left him behind for a second time, she couldn’t help but hope that he would always remember the girl in the dress staring at the sunset with red lips and rosy cheeks.

The girl he used to love once upon a time.

The girl she hoped, deep down, he still saw in his dreams.                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I think this is kinda messy but whatever. Thanks for reading!


	57. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short "My friend set me up on a blind date and I can't really refuse because they think I've been single for ages so they think they're doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it that ends with us saying I love you for the first time" sort of au. College au as well.

“Tommy set me up on a blind date tomorrow night,” Oliver declared nonchalantly after dinner as they were both putting their dishes in the sink.

“But you’re not single,” Felicity replied with raised eyebrows as she leaned against the counter, arms folded.

“But no one knows that.”

“Still Oliver you can’t go.”

“If I don’t Tommy will get even more suspicious than he already is. You know he thinks it’s strange that I haven’t been with anyone in a while,” Oliver argued.

“I don’t care! I don’t want you going on a date with someone else!”

A little voice at the back of her mind whispered that maybe she was being a bit unreasonable. She told it to shut up.

“You’re being unreasonable.”

Hearing Oliver say basically the same thing as that stupid voice did nothing to quell her steadily rising anger.

“How am I being unreasonable? Sorry that I don’t want my boyfriend fucking some other girl oh so unreasonable.”

“What?!” Oliver sputtered. “Felicity it’s just dinner!”

“Maybe for you but who knows what she’ll think.”

“It doesn’t matter what she’ll think! Besides you’re the one who wanted to keep us a secret.”

Felicity bit back the words that maybe she didn’t want them to be a secret anymore.

“Oh please! You didn’t want everyone on campus to know that you’re dating the weird goth girl,” she said instead.

“No _you_ didn’t want everyone on campus to know that you’re dating manwhore Oliver Queen.”

“You said it not me,” Felicity countered, knowing that at this point she was just being unnecessarily mean but she couldn’t help it.

Oliver’s announcement that he had a date hurt her more than she’d like to admit. A tiny part of her wanted to hurt him a little too.

“Why are you being like this I already told you it’s just one little stupid dinner,” Oliver said exasperatedly.

“Because I love you!”

Suddenly the whole room was plunged into silence.

Neither of them had ever said those three little words before. She didn’t mean to say them and freak him out, she knew Oliver had commitment issues _everyone knew that_ and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him away but they just raced out of her mouth before she could stop them.

_She just told Oliver she loved him._

Fuck.

The man in question stared at her as if she had just spoken Russian, his eyes wide at her sudden proclamation and Felicity desperately tried to find a way she could fix this but nope she had nothing.

“I mean...I..I didn’t-”

“Felicity,” Oliver cut her off softly before she could begin to ramble.

She swallowed nervously, looking up him and trying to lose herself in the warmth that coursed through her body at the way he said her name.

Wordlessly, he reached out, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her closer.

“I love you too,” he replied quietly, the corners of his mouth turning up.

And Felicity’s entire world stood still.

She sucked in a breath as those eight letters burned themselves into her brain and holy shit Oliver just told her he loved her.

For the first time in her nineteen years of life, Felicity Smoak was rendered speechless.

But she didn’t need sentences for what she was about to do.

Grinning like an idiot, wearing an expression that matched her boyfriend’s, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him like she had been drowning and he was her first breath of air.

Their lips crashed messily against each other, unable to keep themselves from smiling and sunshine filled every inch of her being.

“Say it again,” she mumbled, pulling away for a moment.

“I love you,” Oliver repeated, all too happy to oblige as his eyes danced with affection. “Your turn.”

“I love you,” Felicity giggled.

And then she kissed him again.

In fact, they kissed for the rest of the evening, engaging in some other activities as well and continued on straight into the night, only stopping for Oliver to call Tommy and cancel his blind date.

And they kept on uttering those three little words that they would continue to say to each other for the rest of their lives.

 

Tommy hung up the phone, ending the conversation that was his best friend cancelling on a date he so generously set up for him. He placed his phone on his nightstand before turning back to his girlfriend who was sprawled out on the bed next to him.

“It worked,” he grinned at her.

Okay so maybe his generosity had an ulterior motive.

“I told you it would,” Laurel replied triumphantly. “Now those two can stop sneaking around.”

“Yeah. It was actually painful to watch them do such a bad job,” Tommy mock cringed.

“I know. A blind person could see the heart eyes they constantly make at each other all day,” she snorted.

“They thought they were being so secretive too. Wait until they find out that the entire student body has been placing bets on when they’ll finally admit they’re a couple.”

Laurel laughed as she moved closer to him before connecting her lips to his.

Soon all thoughts of his two best friends melted away as he began rewarding his girlfriend for her brilliant plan.

And it certainly was a _very_ long reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I saw all the requests for a sequel to Wildest Dreams but I sort of have no idea of what'll happen next or anything like that. If inspiration hits I definitely will write one but I'm not making any promises sorry. Hope you liked this little thing though!


	58. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Felicity about the first time he really saw her.

Oliver stared at the blonde in his arms, unable to keep the little smile off his face as she absently drew patterns on his bare chest with her fingers. A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach that he was beginning to recognise as contentment. That feeling was present a lot in his life ever since he left Starling City with Felicity.

The woman in question gently pressed her lips against his skin and Oliver’s eyes fluttered shut, a happy sigh escaping from his throat. Never in a million years did he think he would be able to have something like this. But then he walked into Felicity’s office. And everything changed.

_Hell even before that._

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity mumbled, her blue eyes taking in his thoughtful expression.

“How much I love you,” he replied, causing his girlfriend to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m serious!” he insisted with a laugh.

“Well then I love you too,” she declared with a grin of her own.

“Remember when I told you that I came back to the city before? And that I saw Thea,” Oliver said suddenly.

When she nodded, he continued.

“I never told you but I saw you too. I had broken into QC to steal some files from the computer and in the middle of my mission I heard someone coming.”

He paused for a moment, losing himself in the memory as if it happened only yesterday.

“So I ran and hid,” he continued. “And you entered the room. Just another pretty blonde girl. But even then I think I knew there was something about you.”

 “You stopped for a second to look at the picture of me and my dad that was on the desk. And you said I was cute.”

Oliver couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his features and it only grew wider as Felicity groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face which was no doubt already turning red.

“You also said that it was too bad I was dead. But that was obviously worse for me than for you. You were rambling,” he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Please stop,” Felicity interrupted, her sentence muffled by her hands.

“And then you said that you needed to stop talking to yourself,” he said, ignoring her plea because he was enjoying himself far too much. “But we both know that didn’t exactly work out.”

Felicity raised her head to shoot him a death glare and Oliver had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter.

“I can’t believe of all the nights you had to break in it just had to be that one,” she sighed, lying back down.

“I’m glad it was,” Oliver said softly, pulling her closer to him.

“That was the first time I had smiled in a really long time.”

“Really?” Felicity asked, looking at him with those eyes he longed to drown in.

“Yeah,” he replied quietly, watching as her face softened.

“Well then I’m happy to have made a fool out of myself while you were secretly watching me,” she said with a smile and god he loved this girl.

Oliver returned her look before placing his lips on hers, sunshine filling his veins.

“Wait,” Felicity said suddenly, pushing him away. “So on the first day that we met, did you know who I was?”

“I did,” he answered. “After I saw you I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I actually spent days thinking about you.”

For a long time, his thoughts had been consumed by the girl who had made him feel something vaguely resembling happiness, if even for a fleeting moment.

“A part of me always hoped to see you again. But as time passed I sort of gave up on that. It seemed impossible so I just let it go. Or at least I tried. Because as soon as I got home, the minute my eyes landed on that building, I thought of you. And I realised that I hadn’t actually given up after all.”

“And then you walked into my office,” Felicity said quietly, her eyes watery from his words.

“You were chewing on a pen,” he grinned.

“It was red,” she softly repeated his words from their first date, when he had shocked her by remembering such a small detail.

He had seen the surprise on her face. But what she didn’t know then was that he remembered everything about her.

She certainly knew now.        

“And I thought that was bad. The fact that the first time we met I was chewing on a goddamn pen but nope the first time you actually saw me, I was talking to myself,” she stated drily.

“At least you didn’t give the lamest excuse on the planet,” Oliver retorted. “Hi my laptop is filled with bullet holes because my coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood.”

Felicity’s laughter echoed throughout the room and butterflies immediately began to flutter in his stomach.

“Why did you help me though?” Oliver inquired suddenly. It was something he had always wondered. “You obviously knew that I was lying. Hell, every excuse I ever gave you back then was awful. But you always helped me.”

“Well your name was on the building so I figured I didn’t really have a choice,” she teased.

“But I don’t know I guess I could tell that there was something about you too. I knew that you were a good person and a part of me trusted you right from the beginning. Maybe a little piece of me figured it out too, that you were the vigilante and...well even back then, when you were killing people, I still sort of thought of you as a hero. Or at least capable of becoming one.”

“You were probably the only person who thought that,” he said, his vision blurry.

From the very beginning she believed in him. She didn’t even know him but she believed in him.

Oliver was absolutely overwhelmed.

“But I was right,” she smiled, resting her head against his chest and intertwining their fingers.

Oliver tenderly kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her, his heart threatening to burst.

“I love you,” he whispered, even though those three words would never be enough.

Mere words could never explain how he felt about her.

“I love you too,” she mumbled, sleep already beginning to pull her under.

And that night, Oliver fell even more in love with Felicity Smoak, something that he didn’t think was possible. But she had proved him wrong yet again.

He eventually drifted off with a smile on his face, that familiar feeling of contentment settling over him. 

For now at least, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	59. Everything He Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short piece of fluff.

Oliver stood in the doorway, unable to keep the little smile off his face as he looked at his wife holding their daughter, both asleep on the chair in the corner of the room. Emma had started crying for the seventh time that night, causing an exhausted Felicity to leave the bed for the seventh time. She was extra fussy since she had the cold and when she was like this, only her mother could calm her down. Oliver and Felicity learned this the hard way. She also refused to sleep in anything but her crib, which they also learned the hard way when they brought her to their bed and she started screaming louder than ever.

He crossed the room, gently taking their little girl out of Felicity’s arms. She mumbled incoherently at the loss of her daughter, quickly opening her eyes.

“Shh, it’s just me,” Oliver whispered, watching as she relaxed and her eyes immediately fell shut again.

He then walked over to the crib, carefully placing Emma inside so that she wouldn’t wake up. He stood there for a moment, staring adoringly at the little girl who had so quickly become the centre of his world. He remembered how terrified he was when Felicity told him that she was pregnant. It was the best news he’d ever received of course but it still scared the hell out of him. That he wouldn’t be a good enough father. That their child wouldn’t be safe. Millions of doubts plagued him.

But then she was born.

And he held this tiny creature that was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on and everything changed. His whole universe changed.

There was no more room for doubts. Because he _would_ be the best that he could be for this little girl and he would protect her with his life. There was no question about it.

Satisfied that she was really asleep, he made his way toward his sleeping wife. He gently gathered her in his arms, taking her back to their room.

He slowly placed her on the bed, smiling when she drowsily stretched her arms out towards him, her eyes still closed. He climbed in next, pulling her against him and fulfilling her wish. She threw her arm and leg across him while burying her face in his chest, causing Oliver to hold her even tighter.

Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that she was his. He couldn’t believe that this life was his. After everything he’d been through, he never thought that this was possible for him. He’d given up on anything remotely resembling this a long time ago.

But then he walked into Felicity’s office. And this blonde girl with glasses, chewing on a red pen started babbling about his dead father. She made him smile, really smile for the first time since he’d been home.

He walked into her office and for the first time in so long, he didn’t see a target or a threat but a person. And that person gave him hope.

“I love you,” he whispered to her sleeping form before kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too,” she mumbled, her words jumbled together and letting him know that she wasn’t completely asleep after all.

With the corners of his mouth turned up and holding on to those precious words, keeping them close to his heart, he eventually drifted off, a part of him still wondering how on earth he had gotten this lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a really really long time ago and found it when I was going through my writing folder last night. I don't know why I never posted it so here it is now. Thanks for reading!


	60. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a gif of Oliver getting hit by a car and this little mess happened.

Felicity gently laced her fingers through Oliver’s, her breaths shaky as she looked at the man she loved, laying unconscious in a hospital bed.

_He was going to be okay._

_Everything was going to be fine._

She kept repeating those words in her head over and over as a part of her still struggled to grasp the situation.

She was alone at the lair when she got the call, those seven words slicing through her and causing her heart to freeze in her chest.

_Oliver Queen has been in an accident._

Time seemed to slow down, the world going out of focus as her life threatened to come crashing down.

Everything after was a blur.

She somehow managed to make it to the hospital without falling apart and her legs worked long enough to take her to Oliver’s room.

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her to call Thea and the rest of the team. Saying the news out loud made it real. But she kept going.

However, the moment she spotted Oliver lying in bed, his eyes closed and hooked up to all sorts of beeping machines, she couldn’t do it anymore.

She couldn’t pretend to be strong anymore.

She stumbled into the room, plopping down on the little chair beside his bed as her knees finally gave out, struggling to get air into her lungs.

So she took his hand in hers, needing to feel him, needing him to ground her because he was the only person who could keep her from losing her mind.

His skin was cold.

And it was then that Felicity finally shattered, gripping Oliver’s limp hand that wasn’t warm anymore and that didn’t squeeze back this time to reassure her that it was all going to be okay.

The tears that she had been holding in ever since she received that goddamn phone call streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed and sobbed, the sorrowful sound echoing off the walls.

Vines wrapped themselves around her heart, thorns pricking her insides and every inch of her ached.

Every single bone in her body broke.

She broke.

Felicity bled out all over the floor as she desperately tried to breathe with the noose that had tied itself around her neck.

She didn’t know what to do.

She had never felt this helpless.

“Please wake up,” she whimpered, her voice shaking.

“Please be okay. I need you to be okay.”

The only response she received was the sounds of the machines but she continued on anyway.

“You can’t leave me Oliver. You can’t come into my life and make everything better and leave. You can’t make me fall in love with you and then just go.”

He couldn’t waltz into her heart and make flowers bloom in her stomach and put stars in her eyes and set her on fire with only his touch and paint her entire universe in colour and then walk away.

“I am not saying goodbye to you Oliver,” she declared as forcefully possible.

She was done saying goodbye to people she loved.

A distant memory surfaced in her mind of Oliver staring at her with those bright blue eyes of his as he held her, calming her with a mere sentence that meant the world to her.

_“You’re not gonna lose me.”_

Fresh tears burned her eyes as his voice flittered through her thoughts.

“I can’t lose you,” she whispered weakly.

If she ever lost Oliver, she would lose a part of herself too.

Closing her eyes, she silently begged and pleaded with whatever higher power existed to just let Oliver be alright. To let him wake up. To bring him back to her.

“I love you,” she said quietly when she looked at him once more, her voice piercing the silence.

And for the first time, Oliver didn’t say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	61. Ice Cream and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both grab for the last pint of ice cream at the supermarket and end up arguing over it au. High school au as well.

Felicity had been eyeing the last pint of mint chip ice cream from miles away. There it was. The light at the end of the tunnel. Her promised land. Well...dessert. The only thing that could help make this awful day just a little bit better.

She was so close.

Almost there.

And then out of nowhere Oliver Queen appeared, his greedy hands snatching her ice cream.

Hell no.

“Hey!” Felicity shouted as she raced towards him.

Oliver blinked in surprise at the tiny blonde hurrying in his direction.

“That is mine,” she announced as she pointed at the tub he held in his arms.

“Excuse me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“That. Is. Mine,” she repeated, emphasizing each word that came out of her mouth.

“I’ve been watching that pint of mint chip for ages as I struggled to make my way through all these damn shoppers and _you_ out of all people do not get to miraculously show up out of thin air and steal what rightfully belongs to me.”

“I got it first. Fair and square,” Oliver replied, annoyance seeping into his voice.

“I wouldn’t even need this in the first place if it wasn’t for you so fair and square my ass!” Felicity exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed the container.

Oliver fucking Queen was the bane of her existence because Mr. Roth just had to make them lab partners. She’d spent hours asking herself what on earth she had done to that man in order for him to inflict such pain on her.

On that particular day, Oliver hadn’t been paying attention during their experiment but then again what else was new. However, this time it led to a piece of her hair getting caught on fire. She wasn’t hurt and it was put out in a few seconds but those seconds were the worst in her entire life. She was pretty sure that she would be traumatized forever.

And in addition to that ordeal, _to which Queen hadn’t even apologised for_ , the whole school had taken to calling her ‘Felicity Smoke’.

So now Felicity hated this asshole ten times more than before and there was no way in hell that she was letting him go with her ice cream.

“What?” he asked exasperatedly, looking at her like she was speaking a different language.

“I eat mint chip when I’m stressed. And because of my hair catching on fire I’m pretty damn stressed right now,” she explained, glaring at him and still holding on to the tub.

Oliver had the audacity to roll his eyes at her and Felicity had to hold back from slapping him because how much of a jerk can this guy be.

“I can’t believe you’re overreacting so much,” he responded. “It was on fire for less than two seconds.”

“If any part of you had even come close to that flame you would be suing me and the school,” she shot back.

“First of all, you don’t know a thing about me,” Oliver began. “Secondly, you act as if it’s such a burden on you to have me as a lab partner but you with your constant whining and stick up your ass give me a perpetual headache. So actually, I need this goddamn ice cream more than you.”

“Fuck off,” Felicity spat out, refusing to be impressed with his use of the word _perpetual_ , before she pulled the pint towards her.

Refusing to let go, Oliver retaliated by then tugging it in his direction.

With anger bubbling inside her, Felicity used all of her strength to yank the damn thing back to her side.

Unfortunately, that was the moment a very tired Oliver finally decided to give up.

And a wide eyed Felicity found herself falling backwards into the huge display of cereal boxes set up behind them.

In mere moments, the meticulously placed boxes were scattered all over the floor. Felicity lay sprawled out in the middle of it all, trying to process what on earth had just happened as every pair of eyes nearby became glued to her.

The world seem to stop as no one made a sound but everyone’s silent judgement as they looked at her was the loudest thing she ever experienced.

She was going to quite literally die of embarrassment.

There was nothing more she wanted than for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Suddenly, much to her surprise, Oliver broke the stillness as he rushed towards her, a hint of worry present in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Still unable to find words, Felicity nodded in response as she wondered why he was being nice to her.

She was fine physically but now she was probably going to have nightmares about supermarkets.

Great.

“The manager here isn’t a particularly nice guy so we should probably get going before we’re kicked out or something,” Oliver said softly, a statement which did not make Felicity feel any better at all.

“Wait how do you know this?” Felicity inquired, her curiosity trumping her panic for a few seconds at least.

“Me and Tommy get into a lot of shit it’s a long story,” Oliver responded with a sigh.

Felicity knew enough about Oliver and his best friend to be aware of the fact that any sentence starting with the words “Me and Tommy” did not end well.

“Now come on let’s go!” he ordered, holding his hand out towards her.

Putting aside her hatred of him for a minute, Felicity accepted his help and got to her feet as fast as possible.

And they ran.

Oliver and Felicity raced through the aisles, laughing like little kids and disturbing innocent people who were merely trying to buy their groceries. Her hair blew behind her and all the stress and humiliation of the day seemed to melt away as she felt like she was five years old again with not a care in the world.

By the time they made it outside, Felicity was breathless and her stomach ached but she found it impossible to wipe the stupid grin from her face.

Oliver wore an expression similar to hers with his eyes sparkling and a smile of his own that all of a sudden caused Felicity’s heart to speed up again.

It was at that moment it hit Felicity that Oliver’s hand was still clasped tightly in hers.

He must have realised the same time she did because without a word, they both quickly let go, taking a step back to create some distance between them.

“I should go,” Felicity announced abruptly, finding it suddenly hard to make eye contact with him.

She sent an awkward wave in his direction before beginning to walk away when he stopped her.

“Felicity!” Oliver called out.

She whirled around, watching as he appeared to struggle with whatever he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. “For setting your hair on fire.”

Felicity couldn’t help but blink in surprise at his words.

She didn’t think she had ever heard Oliver Queen say he was sorry before.

An apologetic Oliver was a very satisfying sight to behold.

“Apology accepted,” she replied, flashing him a small smile.

Shockingly, she meant it. In comparison to humiliating herself in front of more than a dozen strangers, the little incident at school didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“Besides, me grabbing your ice cream and insisting it was rightfully mine kind of makes us even,” she said.

Oliver laughed in response and Felicity pointedly ignored the butterflies that began fluttering about in her stomach at the sound.

Sure this drastic change in demeanour made Oliver seem decent but he was still an overall jerk. An overall jerk that she was _not_ attracted to.

“You were just pissed. As you should have been.”

“True. Hair getting caught on fire is a pretty big deal even if it was for just a millisecond,” she teased.

“I should have been paying attention,” Oliver mumbled, looking down at his feet and avoiding her eyes. “It’s just that I didn’t even know what we had to do. I’m sure you’ve noticed I don’t really understand anything going on in that class.”

“Wait you don’t understand the material?” Felicity inquired.

Oliver nodded, finally meeting her gaze with cheeks that were quickly turning pink.

And all this time she thought he was just a delinquent. Felicity felt ashamed of herself for being so judgemental.

“Why did you think I’m failing right now?” he asked.

“Honestly I thought that you didn’t care about anything that didn’t involve girls or parties,” Felicity answered bluntly, her voice heavy with guilt.

“Like I said, you don’t know me,” Oliver remarked with a sad smile.

Felicity couldn’t help but wonder how many people really did know Oliver Queen. It was slowly beginning to dawn on her that the carefree asshole attitude he wore was just a mask. That beneath it all, he was actually...nice.

Who would have thought?

“Well maybe I’d like to,” Felicity said swiftly before she could change her mind. “Get to know you.”

“Really?” Oliver questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure. And you can get to know the me who doesn’t always have a stick up her ass.”

Oliver grinned at her retort and Felicity instantly pushed away the realisation that she loved making him smile.

“I’d like that,” he replied.

For a few moments, they merely stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk while looking at the other with stars dancing in their eyes.

“What do you say we start now?” Oliver asked, breaking the quiet. “We can go find another place that sells mint chip ice cream.”

“I would love that,” Felicity responded. “And we can discuss on what days I’ll be tutoring you so you can get your grades up.”

“You don’t have to-” Oliver began but Felicity instantly silenced him with a threatening look she inherited from her mother.

“Thank you,” he said instead, deciding not to argue with her which was a very good choice.

“You can thank me by making sure that my hair or any other part of me never catches on fire again,” she told him. “Or that anything else that could injure me happens.”

“Deal,” Oliver laughed.

They then walked away, beginning their search for mint chip ice cream as Felicity started pestering Oliver to tell her the story of what he and Tommy did to experience the wrath of the manager at their little local supermarket.

And that was the day that two very different people slowly became unlikely friends. Neither of them knew it yet but that was the day that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me so I don't have a lot of time to write these days. But I neglected some work for this one. Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it!


	62. Late Night Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Olicity break up thing idek tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling sad the other night and this happened ?? It's a mess but whatever

It’s three in the morning and he lies on the couch because her scent still lingers on the bed so he doesn’t sleep there anymore because it hurts too much. He’s had one too many glasses of alcohol and his veins are filled with vodka just like his thoughts are filled with her. The world is still and quiet but his mind is screaming because when she left she took silence and gentleness with her and now all he knows are jagged edges and poison. He fumbles for his phone in the darkness and a tiny voice at the back of his mind tries to warn him but he doesn’t listen he could never listen to anyone but her. So he calls her up, not even needing to see because she’s still on his speed dial and puts the phone to his ear as he waits. His heart pounds in his chest and the room keeps tilting and time seems endless as it rings and rings and rings and then suddenly-

“Hello?” a groggy voice answers, a voice filled with sleepiness and he can almost picture her with her blonde hair in a mess and her eyes barely opened and he doesn’t need to see her to know that at this moment she is so very beautiful.

The voice of the woman he loves.

He opens his mouth but no sound comes out because he’s unable to find words he doesn’t know what to do he doesn’t know what to say.

“Oliver,” is next thing that leaves her lips and just like that he’s paralysed

He’d almost forgotten what it was like to hear her say his name.

“Are you okay?” she asks softly and every time she speaks kills him a little more inside.

“No,” he finally answers, his voice barley a whisper.

Because he wasn’t okay. Not anymore. The day she left is the day his entire life fell apart. The day his universe came crashing down. She was gone and he couldn’t do anything he could barely breathe without her by his side and it was all his fault he had no one to blame for his agony but himself.

“I’m sorry,” he says for what feels like the millionth time, three little syllables that are meaningless but he needs to say them anyway because what else is there to say?

“I know,” she replies quietly, the words _but it’s not enough_ lingering in the air, unspoken but still haunting them both.

She needed time.

She needed space.

She needed to think.

About them.

About everything.

He'd thought that after what he had done he could more than give her that but he was drowning without her and each day was worse than the last.

“I love you,” he blurts out before he can stop himself because he needs her to know and he's so used to saying it to her and he just needs her to remember.

“I love you too,” she responds, her voice shaking and those four words completely break him.

But love wasn't enough. Not this time.

Her trust in him was shattered. All because of a lie. He lost the love of his life because he was stupid enough to hide the truth from her.

Neither one utters a word for what feels like ages, letting the silence fall over them like a blanket. Oliver can hear her breathing quietly on the other end and he holds on to the almost imperceptible sound, just a tiny piece of her to keep him from completely losing his mind. He clenches his fingers around this moment and pulls it close to him because he never wants to let it go he never wants to hang up he just wants to stay right here forever with her.

But everything ends eventually. Even them.

All too soon Felicity speaks once more and Oliver begins to feel the air slowly leaving his lungs again.

“Goodnight Oliver,” she says, her voice piercing his heart and soothing his wounds at the same time.

“Goodnight Felicity,” he responds, letting his favourite name in the world roll tenderly off his tongue and he desperately wants to believe that he didn't imagine the tiny gasp he just heard and that maybe this is killing her as much as it's killing him.

But before he can even blink, she hangs up and Oliver is again surrounded by his thoughts and they eat him alive and he lets them because there's no point to anything anymore he can't even move all he can do is pathetically cradle his phone against his chest and pretend that she'll call back, pretend that she'll ask him to come over, pretend that she'll say everything will be okay, pretend that she'll forgive him.

All he can do is feed himself a goddamn lie.

Vines wrap themselves around his neck and his throat closes in and he's not breathing he doesn't know how and his entire body aches as every one of his bones break and he replays Felicity telling him she loves him over and over in his head but it's not working the sound of his demons screeching in his ears are drowning out the sound of her and it's all too much.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to make everything go away but the only thing that's gone is her.

So Oliver spends another night battling the voices that taunt him by telling him how Felicity will never forgive him and that he screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him and that he'll never be happy again before he finally gives up.

He just lets it all consume him as he spirals further and further into the darkness.

It's around three in the morning and he lies on the couch because he doesn't know how to sleep in their bed anymore without her in it as every cell in his body misses her and he wonders if he's ever going to be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk wtf this is but it's the first Olicity thing I've written in forever so here. Thank you very much for reading.


	63. The Destruction of a Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to Late Night Phone Calls, the previous chapter of this collection. Felicity's POV this time.

Felicity cannot stop staring at her legs. She cannot stop moving them either. She lies in bed, watching in wonder as she wiggles her toes and kicks her heels and each time a thrill runs through her body and lands deep in the pit of her stomach and it’s almost enough to shadow the constant ache in her chest that follows her around ever since she left Oliver. Almost.

Absentmindedly, she reaches for the fourth finger on her left hand only to find it bare and once more the breath is knocked out of her lungs. She keeps forgetting the ring isn’t there anymore. She had gotten so used to twirling it around her finger or playing with the diamond and she never noticed how much she actually touched it until it was gone. She feels naked without it. Wrong.

Her hands travel to her legs instead, running them over her thighs as she tries to focus on the fact that she can walk again, attempting to ignore the hollowness within her but all she can hear is her own damn voice repeating in her mind over and over that she wanted to walk again so that she could walk down the aisle with Oliver on their wedding day.

What fucking wedding day?

She got her wish. Her legs work again. And the first thing she used them for was to walk away from Oliver. How cruel the universe is.

But she couldn’t do it. She needed time. She needed space.

How was she supposed to be with someone who lied to her? How was she supposed to marry someone who didn’t tell her that he had a child?

She understood his reason for hiding the truth from her but that didn’t make it okay. Felicity thought she had finally found everything she was looking for in Oliver. She thought she had found the one man who wouldn’t lie to her, who wouldn’t keep secrets from her.

She was wrong.

Suddenly, her phone rings, breaking her out of her thoughts which threaten to eat her alive.

She looks at the screen and her heart stops beating as Oliver’s picture pops up and maybe it’s because it’s after three in the morning or that she remembers the exact moment she took that photo of him, that it was during their trip to Bali, fucking Bali, when they were lying on the sand and he looked so goddamn beautiful that she needed to capture the moment forever, or that she misses him with everything in her but pushing away the voice at the back of her mind that warns _no_ , she answers.

“Hello,” she says slowly, the tiredness heavy in her voice, her heart heavy in her chest.

Felicity is met with nothing but the sound of his quiet breathing on the other end, just barely there and he doesn't even need to say a word and she's already beginning to shatter inside.

“Oliver,” she whispers oh so carefully, the name she doesn't allow herself to say anymore but she lets herself have that luxury this one time because three syllables never tasted so sweet but god they never hurt so much either.

“Are you okay?” she asks softly, anticipation running through her veins because she needs to hear his voice she needs to hear him speak she needs _him._

“No,” he finally replies and his voice in her ear leaves her paralysed and she forgets how to breathe she forgets how to speak she forgets everything but him, the man she loves, the man she would always love no matter what.

“I'm sorry,” he continues and Felicity can hear the slight slur in his voice and she knows he's drunk on alcohol and pain and those two words burn into her brain and there's nothing more she wants to say than _I forgive you_ but she can't.

“I know,” she replies instead, struggling to keep her voice steady as the words _but it's not enough_ linger in the air and haunt them both.

She knows that he's sorry.

But that still doesn't fix anything.

And that is what she is sorry for.

She's sorry that they were destroyed and that they can't go back to the way things were and she's sorry that she hurt him and that he broke her heart she's sorry for every goddamn thing in the whole fucking universe.

“I love you,” he says suddenly and Felicity can't hold back the tears any longer because just like that it hits her how much she misses hearing those words from him every day and in one swift moment, whatever is left of her heart shatters completely.

“I love you too,” she replies shakily, tears streaming down her face and blood oozing from the cracks in her heart, staining everything around her until all she sees is red.

Red like love.

Red like passion.

Red like the pen she was chewing on the day they first met.

Red like the dress she wore on their first date.

Red like betrayal.

Red like anger.

Red like the coat she was wearing when she left him.

It was all red.

No one says a word for what feels like eternity and Felicity wishes that an eternity had passed because she still wants to spend all of her days with him in any way that she can and she holds on this moment for as long as possible, for as long as she can.

Even before they started dating, the night was theirs.

Those dark hours when they would fight crime and save the world and later Digg would go home but sometimes Oliver and Felicity lingered, neither one wanting to return to an empty house and so they would spend time filling the lair with laughter and stories about their childhood or their days, just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. The world would be so quiet but it was then that Felicity had never felt more alive.

The night was always theirs.

And at three in the morning over the phone with hearts scattered all over the floors, they manage to briefly take it back.

But unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. Not even them.

“Goodnight Oliver,” she utters inevitably, shattering the silence and letting her favourite name roll off her tongue one last time.

“Goodnight Felicity,” he responds, and she can't help the tiny gasp that escapes from her throat as her name drops from his lips and she forgot how he coated every syllable in adoration and that she never loved her name as much as when he said it she forgot and she's fucked up all over again.

Before she can think she hangs up and lets the phone fall from her hand and her ear is burning everything is burning her entire goddamn body is on fire and she buries her head into her pillow and screams like the voices in her head have been screaming for days because she can't do this she can't do this she can't do this.

One fucking phone call and she's destroyed.

Her fingers grip her pillow so tight that her knuckles ache but it doesn't compare to the pain of a broken heart, to the pain of losing _him_ and she can't even let herself think his name she is so damn weak. She's drowning and can't breathe and the only person who can save her isn't here and she doesn't know what to do there isn't anything that she can do but cry.

Slowly, she pulls her legs up to her chest and curls into herself and as the tears stream down her face she thinks again about how her legs work but this time she can't even find the bit of happiness that realisation brings her.

This time the ache in her chest overshadows any semblance of joy.

This time it overshadows everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last episode really fucked me up and so this ended up happening. I'm not too sure how I feel about it but anyway thank you for reading. And I'm really glad you guys loved the last chapter so much.


	64. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short post 4x16 fic.

Oliver sat in the lair, staring at Felicity's ring in the palm of his hand. Well, what used to be her ring. She didn't want it anymore. She didn't want him anymore.

It was finally beginning to sink in that it was over for them. Since they had broken up, Oliver always had that little piece of hope deep down that they could fix things. That all they needed was time. That the story would still eventually end with Oliver and Felicity.

But there was no such thing as happily ever afters.

He used to know that once upon a time. But it was Felicity who made him believe otherwise, Felicity who made him think that a future not filled with darkness was possible, Felicity who convinced him that he could have it all, that _they_ could have it all.

But there was no more _them_.

 _Oliver and Felicity_ didn't exist anymore.

He gently held the ring between his fingers, all the while hearing Felicity's voice in the back of his mind.

_I want you to keep it for good this time. Please._

Oliver remembered the day he took the ring out of the vault and the way his heart raced in his chest because he was actually going to do this, he was going to propose. He remembered when he nervously told Thea and how she laughed as she congratulated him for finally letting himself be happy. He remembered the countless nights of trying to decide how and when he would propose and how terrified he felt on the night he hid the ring in a goddamn dessert, the most cliché thing in the whole world.

He remembered the night he got down on one knee and she uttered the word yes and how it was the happiest moment of his entire life.

She was the reason for all of the happiness in his life.

Now all of that happiness was gone.

Suddenly, Oliver slammed the ring down on the table because he couldn't do it anymore he couldn't look at it anymore because all it did was remind him of what he lost, of what he would never get back.

The hole in his chest that appeared when Felicity walked away kept growing more and more with each passing second and Oliver survived years on an island and was tortured countless times but nothing could compare to the pain of losing someone you loved. It threatened to consume him, to bury him alive but it didn't even matter because he was already dead inside.

Felicity wanted him to let her go but he didn't even know how to do that how the hell did she expect him to do that?

How was he supposed to accept the fact that he would never touch her again, that his lips would never press against hers and he would never tangle his fingers in her hair or wake up next to her or hold her in his arms ever again? How could he be okay with never being the reason she laughed again and never teasing her over her bad cooking or watching all of her favourite movies with her?

How could he stop loving her?

He didn't know how to let her go.

He didn't _want_ to know how to let her go.

He would spend the rest of his life always holding on to a part of her and honestly, he couldn't care less because he wasn't even living if he wasn't with her.

She was his light and now she was gone and just like that his universe was plunged into darkness again.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

He couldn't sleep without her next to him, hell he could barely even breathe.

Vines had twisted themselves around his throat the second she left him.

It was only for one brief moment that they had untangled themselves, that air was able to get into his lungs again. That one moment when he first laid eyes on her in her wedding dress and she was so beautiful, god she was always so beautiful but just then she was absolutely radiant and his whole world stood still. He saw her and he forgot that it wasn't real.

But then she asked him if everything was okay with an almost confused expression and just like that he was thrown back into the present where they weren't together anymore and the only wedding that would occur would be the one in his dreams.

He remembered that they were broken up and his heart shattered all over again.

It was still shattering.

Slowly, Oliver reached out for the ring again and closed his fingers around it.

The tiny voice at the back of his mind was telling him that he should return it to the vault. After all, it was over.

They were so close and now it was all over.

They almost made it.

But it wasn't enough.

And as Oliver clutched the last piece of Felicity that he still possessed, he wondered if he would ever be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrow fucked me up so I channeled all my feelings and this is basically just me rambling tbh. Thanks for reading!


	65. It Started with a Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a "I was taking a walk and saw you outside washing your car in a swimsuit au." Just replaced 'taking a walk' with 'riding my bike'. High school au as well.

Felicity had been riding her bike around the neighbourhood all her life. Seventeen years of her riding her bicycle. Seventeen years without an accident.

But of course that could never last.

She didn’t know why her new neighbours' hot son had to be washing his car just then and why it was necessary for him to be shirtless but there he was in all his glory, the sun glistening off his wet washboard abs and the last coherent thought that ran through her mind was _wow_ before suddenly, she ended up sprawled out on the ground.

It took her a few moments to understand what the fuck had just happened and in those moments, the object of her ogling quickly came to her aid.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worry present in his eyes as he kneeled down to her level.

Felicity blinked, blinded by the goddamn abs.

“Um, yeah…I’m fine…I’m totally fine,” she sputtered as she slowly remembered how to speak.

He nodded at her words with a doubtful expression.

“Well your knee’s bleeding,” he pointed out and Felicity swiftly looked down and fuck he was right.

“Just great,” she mumbled, annoyance beginning to fill her and she wasn’t sure if she was pissed at herself for getting so distracted by him that she ended up crashing or if she was pissed at him for distracting her in the first place.

“Let me help you up,” Oliver offered, holding out his arm.

“You’ll make me wet,” she stated, regretting her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth and wanting the earth to swallow her whole as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not like that!” she instantly blurted out. “I mean…you’re literally wet because you’re washing your car and I don’t-”

“I know what you mean Felicity,” he said with an amused smile and Felicity couldn’t help her surprise because she was not aware that he knew her name.

“What?” he asked, noticing her expression.

“Oh I just didn’t realise you knew who I was,” she said.

“We go to the same school,” he replied with a teasing lilt to his voice. “We’re in a few of the same classes together.”

“Well yeah I knew that but I didn’t realise that you did…” she trailed off because the rest of her sentence ended something like _because you’re literally the hottest guy in the whole school and it didn’t cross my mind that you would notice someone like me._

“You’re pretty hard to miss,” Oliver responded softly and something about the tone of his voice or the way he was looking at her or maybe both caused her stomach to do flip flops.

“Anyway let’s get you inside so we can work on your knee,” he quickly added, breaking whatever little moment they had been on the verge of having as he stood up and dried himself off with a nearby towel in less than two seconds.

Before Felicity could make one move, Oliver was suddenly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her bridal style towards his house.

“What are you doing put me down!” Felicity managed to get out in the midst of her shock, her voice rising by several octaves.

“You’re bleeding,” he stated matter of factly like if she didn't already know that.

“Yes. I know,” Felicity replied, struggling to keep her annoyance at bay. “That doesn’t mean I can’t walk!”

Oliver’s only response was a dubious look and Felicity swore that the minute he put her down she was going to fight him.

She was so busy silently threatening him in her mind and trying to avoid staring at the abs again which were now _so much closer_ that she almost didn’t notice when they were inside. Gently, Oliver set her down on the largest sofa in the living room, as if she was some fragile breakable thing but the glare she was sending in his direction conveyed anything but.

“I’m gonna get some bandages and stuff,” Oliver told her, ignoring her look of death for daring to pick her up before exiting the room.

Felicity huffed as she watched him leave, and of course it didn't escape her attention that the view was great from the back as well and holy shit she needed to get a grip.

She began taking in her surroundings, looking around the room as she tried to dismiss all thoughts of Oliver. The pictures hanging on the walls held her interest the most. From what she could see, they all featured Oliver and people she assumed to be his parents and little sister. One of them displaying Oliver who looked around ten very carefully holding a tiny bundle in his arms caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile as she noticed his almost terrified expression. She was about to get a better look but before she could move, Oliver returned holding bandages, cotton, gauze and some antiseptic looking thing in a bottle and Felicity was surprised he didn't bring her a goddamn lollipop too.

And much to her disappointment, he was wearing a shirt.

“You sure that's enough?” she asked, nodding towards his very full hands.

He shot her a little glare of his own in return.

Without wasting a second, he kneeled down in front of her and very carefully began taking care of the small wound. Felicity couldn't help but flinch when the antiseptic touched her skin, burning her flesh. She hated that fucking thing when she was a kid and she hated it now.

“Sorry,” Oliver apologised softly at her reaction.

“It's okay,” she replied quietly, silently cursing herself for being such a weak ass bitch.

Felicity looked everywhere but at Oliver as he cleaned her injury and bandaged her knee, trying to distract herself because she wasn't good with cuts and stuff and not because something about how close he was or his fingertips tenderly brushing against her leg was causing her heart to speed up a bit, _nope, not at all._

“Okay, all done,” Oliver announced suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Felicity blinked and her eyes immediately fell on her knee which was bandaged quite neatly and she couldn't help but be just the tiniest bit impressed.

“Nurse Oliver Queen. Who would have thought?” she teased, earning herself another glare.

“You can thank my sister for that,” he said as he stood up and joined her on the couch. “She's always getting herself into some mess whenever I'm babysitting.”

“Huh. Wouldn't have pegged you as a babysitter either,” she said.

“Well to be fair you don't really know me,” Oliver said as he looked at her.

“Well maybe I'd like to change that,” Felicity responded, the words leaving her mouth before she had time to think.

However, before the panic could hit and cause her to make things worse by babbling until the situation became awkward, Oliver spoke again.

“I'd like that,” he said, the corners of his mouth turning up as the faintest of lights appeared in his eyes. “Very much.”

It was the way he was looking at her, like maybe no one had ever wanted to truly know him before, that made Felicity realise she wouldn't take back what she said even if she could.

Because she _did_ want to know him. She wanted to hear the stories behind every one of the pictures that hung on the wall and she wanted to know his biggest fears and darkest secrets. She wanted to know what he dreamt about at night and all the things that made him smile and deep down she hoped that one day she would be on that list, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself just then.

Felicity wanted to truly know Oliver Queen, every single part of him.

“I should probably head home,” she said all of a sudden, breaking eye contact as she looked down at her feet and trying to push her previous thoughts out of her mind.

“Yeah sure,” he replied quickly, rising from his seat and offering her his hand again.

Felicity couldn't help but roll her eyes but this time, she accepted it, allowing him to pull her off the couch.

They both walked outside in silence, the air between them thick and heavy. Felicity didn't quite know what to say but she was pretty sure that if she started talking she wouldn't shut up so she chose to just not speak at all.

Oliver helped her pick up her bike which was still lying on the road from when she crashed and then they both stood there, staring at the other, waiting.

Waiting for what exactly, was a question that neither could answer.

“Um, are you busy tomorrow?” Oliver finally asked, sounding like if he had those words bottled up inside him for his whole life.

“Nope,” Felicity replied.

“Do you want to come over?” he asked as noncholantly as possible but Felicity could see right through him.

He was as nervous as she was.

“I'd love to,” she answered with a smile.

“Okay great,” Oliver said with a little smile of his own.

“Great,” Felicity repeated awkwardly because butterflies had taken flight in her stomach and she didn't know why or what to do about it and it was making her damn uncomfortable.

They stood there in silence again for a few moments before bursting into laughter and she didn't know why they were laughing, although a little voice whispered it was because of how stupid they were both being, but Oliver Queen's laugh was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard and she wanted to hear it again and again.

“Bye,” she said with a little wave, grinning stupidly for some reason and was she always going to feel like such a fool around this boy?

“Bye. See you tomorrow,” he responded.

And as Felicity began walking back to her house, she couldn't help but think of the way the word _tomorrow_ seemed to be full of promise.

Full of promise and something more.

In a way, _tomorrow_ appeared to be a lot like _Oliver_.

Just like that, the world suddenly seemed filled with possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written anything in forever but I found this half finished in my drafts recently and well, I finished it obviously. I haven't really been inspired lately and I don't even know how I feel about this but I hope everyone likes it. And of course, thanks very much for reading!


	66. Kissing Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little high school au.

“So, you’ve never had your first kiss?” Oliver asked all of a sudden and Felicity couldn’t help but wonder why _that_ of all things had been the first to pop into his head after his venting session. _  
_

“I don’t- I’m not talking about this,” Felicity said, her face going red as she avoided his eyes.

“Wait, _have_ you had your first kiss?” he asked, refusing to drop the subject for some goddamn reason.

“No!” Felicity exclaimed in annoyance. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he began and oh god if he didn’t shut up soon Felicity was going to shoot herself. Or maybe him. 

“It’ll just be more special when you eventually do kiss someone for the first time,” Oliver continued and why was he still talking she was definitely shooting him.

Felicity merely nodded, desperately hoping that if she gave him nothing he would move on.

“Because first kisses are something that you remember for the rest of your life.” 

He was not moving on.

“And everyone’s out there just basically giving theirs away but you waited. So when you do have your first kiss it’ll be really special,” he finally ended. Or so she hoped.

“Okay,” was all Felicity said in reply because she really didn’t want to talk about her lack of experience with Oliver Queen.

“See?” he said breaking into a grin. “I’m good at this!” _  
_

Felicity couldn’t help it when the corners of her own mouth turned up because nothing brought out her smile like Oliver’s. She looked at him with that childish glee written all over his face and that bright light behind his eyes that only she seemed to notice and something tugged at the strings of her heart.

“You should be a therapist,” she said instead of the initial snarky response she had been planning because truthfully all his little speech did was embarrass her. 

“No, I’m too much of a narcissist to sit and listen to other people’s problems all day,” he quickly replied.

Felicity laughed and this time it was he who looked at her with the faintest of smiles arranged on his features.

“You always laugh at all of my terrible jokes,” he said, as if he was realising this for the first time. 

“Yeah I have no idea why,” Felicity responded as clueless as possible all while a tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind _because it makes you happy._

Oliver grinned again and butterflies began taking flight in her stomach, a constant reminder of how screwed she was.

“Thanks for keeping me company,” he said suddenly, the words tumbling out his mouth like a whirlwind. “Thanks for listening to me. It means a lot.”

“No problem,” Felicity replied quietly. “And I like keeping you company.”

Oliver looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes met hers and Felicity wondered when was the last time someone said something like that to him. It was moments like this where it hit her just how scarred Oliver Queen was and she ached to put his scattered pieces back together. But only he could do that. 

His gaze flickered to her lips for a split second but that was all it took for the air to rush out of her lungs because she realised just how close they were sitting and fireworks were on the verge of erupting in her heart. 

She could kiss him if she wanted.

Oh how she wanted. 

Because during the whole time Oliver had been droning on about how her first kiss would be special because she waited and all that crap, a part of her had wanted to explode that it would only be special if it was with him. 

Felicity adored him, broken soul and all.

Time drew to a complete halt and the world held its breath for a boy and a girl whose hearts were overflowing with love but whose heads were filled with doubt and it was those two feelings which waged wars within them both. 

And in the end, it was the latter that won. 

Oliver blinked and just barely leaned away from Felicity but it was enough for her to get the message. 

She pulled away too, looking up at the sky so she wouldn’t have to look at him as she tried to ease the chaos that had come alive inside her. But everything was screaming and nothing would silence. She didn’t think she could ever be still again. 

“I should head home,” Oliver said abruptly, destroying the carefully crafted quiet they had built.

“Yeah me too,” Felicity replied too quickly even though every cell in her body was telling her _no._

“Bye,” Oliver said as he stood up and started walking away all in one fluid motion.

“Bye,” Felicity returned with a little wave, her movements clumsy. 

She headed home, her thoughts clogged with Oliver and how she was doomed and stupid for letting herself become so far gone because all she was to him was a way to pass the time when he was lonely and yet she had made him her whole universe. 

He would never care about her the way she cared about him. 

And yet she still wanted him. In any way she could have him. 

Felicity knew he had the power to shatter her and that one day he probably would but the most terrifying thing was that she didn’t care. 

She just wanted the fireworks to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this short scene yesterday and realised I never posted it on here so I thought why not, especially since I haven't actually written anything in forever. Hope everyone liked it.


	67. The End of Her World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a broken heart. High school au I suppose.

Felicity lay in bed surrounded by the dark and the beating of her shattered heart. She had no idea how that particular body part still managed to work.

He found someone else.

He was happy with someone else.

But ultimately wasn’t all she wanted was for him to be happy?

No.

Maybe at first.

Maybe at the beginning when they became friends again and he would rant to her about his latest ex and she would hope for his sake that somehow that whole thing would work out for him.

But somewhere along the way she became selfish.

And at some point _I want him to be happy_ turned into _I want him to be happy with me_.

Because she was happiest with him.

She buried her face into her pillow to drown out her sobs because she was pretty sure her screams could raise the dead in hell but god she needed to cry and yell and destroy her voice because she was destroyed every single part of her was wrecked.

Oliver's words kept replaying themselves over and over in her brain, etched there for all of eternity.

_You were the best thing to happen to me for a very, very long time._

But that wasn’t true was it?

Because if it was, he would have chosen her.

_There is nothing wrong with you._

_Then why wasn’t I enough_ she wanted to spit at him.

Why spend months flirting with her and telling her she was pretty and that he wanted to hold her and taste her and a million other explicit things? Why would he wrap his arm around her all the time and pull her closer to him and run his nails up and down her bare thigh simply because he knew she liked it? Why did he touch her face and whisper in her ear and let her tangle her fingers through his hair and rest her head against his shoulder because he knew she loved his scent?

Why do all of that to suddenly announce to her one day out of the blue that he was dating Laurel Lance?

They were never just friends.

They were always more.

But not to him.

It was always someone else.

It would always be someone else.

She was never anyone’s first choice and she was never going to be anyone’s first choice and those dangerous thoughts wrapped themselves around her throat until she couldn’t breathe.

He led her on so fucking badly.

She was never going to be okay ever again.

From the start Felicity had known that falling for Oliver Queen of all people was the worst thing that could possibly happen. She had heard all the stories. She _knew._

And yet she jumped off a cliff into freezing water without a second thought, forgetting that she didn't know how to swim.

All because she thought he had changed. She thought he was different. She was stupid enough to believe that maybe he felt something for her too.

She was so wrong.

Everything fucking hurt.

Oliver carved up her heart on a platter and ate it for dinner and had the nerve to say he was sorry.

She didn’t want his pity but fuck look at her she was curled up in a ball with tears leaking down her face for a boy who didn’t give a damn.

She was pitiful.

Felicity lay in bed surrounded by the dark and the beating of her shattered heart as she wondered how on earth she was going to survive this.

How was she going to survive the end of the world?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of you wanted sequels to the last chapter but considering that whole thing was based off a real conversation I had with someone, and that person turned out to be a dick, that's probably never going to happen. So here's me channeling all my feelings into this shitty thing because I need an outlet. Sorry for the mess. Thanks for reading.


	68. The End of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted a sequel to the last chapter and for once in my life I came through!! It's not exactly a happy sequel though but it's what was needed I think.

It was late. Past midnight. The perfect time to make bad decisions. So why couldn’t she just call him?

Felicity had spent three days avoiding Oliver after he dropped the bomb that he was dating someone else. But she couldn’t ignore him forever. She had to talk to him. She had to get closure. She needed to move on.

Finally, she picked up her phone, typing the words _Hi are you up? Can I call is that okay?_ and quickly hitting send.

Before she could even blink, before she could breathe her phone was ringing and panic was shooting through her veins.

Fuck fuck fuck.

With shaking hands Felicity answered and waited for FaceTime to connect.

And then all of a sudden there he was and just like that all of the air was sucked from her lungs.

Everything she had planned to say flew out of her brain.

“Hi,” Oliver said quietly and God even the sound of his voice pierced a knife through her heart.

“Hey,” she replied.

“So…how are you?” he asked tentatively.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I actually had a whole bunch of stuff I planned to tell you but I just forgot everything.”

Her voice was breaking. Shit.

“I’ll be here until you can say it all no matter how long it takes.”

Felicity merely nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

She would not cry. She would not let him see her cry.

Focusing on the pen that she gripped as if her life depended on it she tried to string words together in her brain but nothing was making sense.

“Felicity,” her name fell so softly from his lips. She always loved the way he uttered those three syllables. “It’s me. Talk to me.”

Still unable to fucking look at him she nodded, taking a deep breath but that damn ache in her chest refused to go away.

“I…fuck I have so much shit on my bed,” she nervously rambled as she tried to shove aside some of her textbooks still looking for a distraction, still trying to buy time to gather the courage to say everything that had been bottled up inside her for days.

“Not me though,” he replied as lightly as possible.

And that was when the anger hit.

Because this was the part where she would say something along the lines of _I wish you were what I had on my bed_ and he would probably say that’s what he wanted too or maybe ask why and she would respond because she wanted his arms around her and God the possibilities were endless really.

But neither of them had the right to say such things anymore.

“You don’t get to make those kinds of jokes anymore Oliver,” Felicity said, her voice forged in steel as she finally looked him in the eye.

“I know I’m sorry,” he mumbled but it was too late for that.

“No you know what fuck you. You can’t…fuck. You really hurt me Oliver.”

“I’m so sorry,” he began but she cut him off because she couldn’t take this.

“That is not enough,” she told him, a part of her aware that maybe she was being a bit unfair but she didn’t care.

He deserved this.

“I know that,” he replied. “What can I say then? What can I do?”

“There’s nothing you can do!” Felicity exclaimed. “You are the reason that I am in pain you can’t make this better you can’t fix anything.”

“Is this the end of us?” he asked suddenly and Felicity wished she didn’t hear the fear in his voice because she never could handle Oliver in pain.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly, hoping he didn’t hear the pain in her own voice. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out right now. A part of me just wants to cut you out of my life forever-”

“Well if that’s what you want,” he interrupted, already beginning to brace himself for what he ultimately knew was inevitable.

“I don’t know what I want!” she replied in frustration before he could say anything else. “Because another part of me still wants you in my life.”

Despite everything, something inside her still needed him.

She was such a mess.

“You really fucked me up you know that?” she spat bitterly before he could even think about saying anything else. “You led me on. Friends don’t talk to each other the way that we used to okay and then for you to just…”

She didn’t know.

She didn’t know what she wanted to say.

“We were more,” he said softly. “You don’t spend as much time together as we used to-fuck _used to_ -”

He paused for a split second, running his fingers through his hair as it hit him then that things had changed. As it sunk in fully that everything between them would be different now.

“And be just friends,” he finished but Felicity could hear the tremor in his voice that appeared and she couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit satisfied that he seemed to be at least a little fucked up too.

“So we were more,” Oliver started again after a moment. “And I was attached to you for a long time and I was attracted to you and I did mean most of the things I said but I never…it never developed into anything romantic for me.”

 _How does that even make any fucking sense_ she wanted to scream at him but she was tired she was so damn tired.

“Okay,” was all she said instead.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered for what felt like the millionth goddamn time as he quickly wiped the wetness from his face.

Felicity had been so caught up in trying not to cry herself she didn’t even notice his own tears.

“Why the fuck am I the one crying?” he asked.

“I really don’t know that’s kind of what I was wondering too,” she responded harshly, anger clawing at her from the inside even though her heart was breaking for him at the same time.

“I’ve been kinda messed up since I told you,” Oliver confessed softly, being the one unable to meet her eyes this time.

“Are you fucking serious?” Felicity exploded because she couldn’t help herself. “Do you have any idea how _I_ felt?”

How could he sit there and try to act like the fucking victim when he was the reason for it all?

“Don’t,” he said quietly.

“Don’t what?” she fired back.

“Just because you’re hurt and the victim in this situation doesn’t mean that I’m not in pain too,” he said.

“But it’s your fault!”

“How?”

_Because you chose her over me._

But the words died on Felicity’s tongue because it was the one thing she couldn’t bring herself to say. She was pathetic enough as it was. She didn’t need him to start listing all the reasons she wasn’t good enough.

So “I don’t know,” was all she mumbled.

“You were the first person I opened up to in a very long time,” he said, making everything worse because she had to resist the urge again to scream why.

_So why not me?_

“You were the first person I ever opened up to,” she told him, a fact that she was pretty sure he was already aware of. “And you did this.”

“Felicity-” he began but she shook her head because she didn’t want to hear anything else she couldn’t handle hearing anything else.

“Fuck looking at you right now with your eyes swollen and filled with tears-”

“Stop okay just stop,” she cut him off because the last thing she wanted was his fucking pity.

“What do you want me to say?” he pleaded. “What do you want me to do? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“There is nothing you can do Oliver,” she repeated icily.

This was the one time he couldn’t be the person to make it all better for her. This time, he was the reason everything was wrong.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for me?” he asked softly all of a sudden. “I was attached to you for so long.”

 _Would that have changed anything?_ Felicity wanted to ask.

She couldn’t help but wonder then if she had been the one to tell him how she felt first, if he would have been with her right now. Would things be different?

But whatever the answer, it didn’t matter. He already made his decision. There was no turning back now.

“I don’t know….I was afraid I guess. I was scared of getting hurt but that’s exactly how I ended up anyway,” Felicity almost choked on the bitterness in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said again and if Felicity heard those words one more time she was going to throw up. “But it’s circumstance.”

Once more resisting the urge to ask _what the fuck does that mean_ , she merely nodded her head, suddenly exhausted.

“I deserve so much better than you,” she mumbled, not sure if that statement was meant more for him or her.

“I know,” he replied quietly.

Well at least he was aware of it.

“I never meant...” he began, causing her to look up at him. “I still care about you.”

“Do you? Do you really?” she couldn't help but reply.

“If I didn't care I wouldn't here at one in the morning having this conversation with you,” he told her and deep down she knew he was right.

She hated him a little for it because it would have been so much easier to walk away if he didn't give a damn about her.

“So what now?” he asked after a moment. “Do I call you or…”

“I need some time,” Felicity finished for him. “I need to be okay.”

“Okay so I’ll wait for you. This is completely on your terms.”

“It might take a while though,” Felicity said softly. “For me to get to where I need to be.”

“Take however long you need,” Oliver responded. “Your health comes first.”

“No I mean….if it takes long and..well at the end of everything would you still want me in your life?” Felicity asked the dreaded question, despising herself as her voice cracked at the end.

But Oliver’s eyes widened as he looked at her incredulously.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “I fucking miss you!”

“I miss you too,” Felicity sniffled as she quickly wiped a stray tear that refused to follow instructions and escaped from her eye.

It was the truth though. Felicity’s chest ached ever since they stopped talking and it hadn’t ceased for even a second. She missed him with everything in her.

But she also needed to acknowledge that even though she still wanted him, he may not be what she needed.

“What if at the end of everything I decide I don’t want you in my life anymore,” she blurted. “Because that’s a possibility too.”

“Just give me a heads up,” he told her. “It’ll hurt like a bitch but ultimately it’s whatever is best for you.”

She nodded once more and then she simply let herself look at him. She indulged herself one last time as they both became lost in this final moment. Time slowed, allowing them the luxury of a few extra seconds before their inevitable farewell. It was the least that could be done after fate had so cruelly ripped them apart, flinging Oliver into the arms of someone else while Felicity couldn't do a thing about it.

It felt like eternity before Felicity finally gathered the strength to whisper those two godforsaken words.

“Goodbye Oliver.”

“Goodbye-” and before he could say anything else, before he could utter her name Felicity hurriedly hung up.

She couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t bear the sound of those three syllables falling from his lips.

Felicity sunk down into her bed, clutching her phone to her chest as it hit her that he was gone.

This was the end of something.

Even if she decided that she still wanted to be friends, everything would be different.

He had someone else now.

Curling in on herself, the tears pricked her eyes once more as she repeated that fact to herself like a mantra.

_He has someone else._

_He has someone else._

_He has someone else._

She needed to remember so she could move on.

He didn’t need her anymore.

Felicity let her eyes fall shut as she struggled to breathe. She was always struggling to breathe ever since she found out. She was a mess.

But even so, she knew she would be okay.

Maybe not right now. Maybe not tomorrow. Hell maybe not even in a month.

But one day.

One day she would be able to think about the boy who broke her heart, the boy who used to be her best friend, and she wouldn’t feel the searing pain of her soul shattering.

She would be fine.

“Goodbye Oliver,” she whispered once more to her empty room, finally ready to move on.

Finally ready to learn how to not need him anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give Felicity some closure so I wrote this. This is based off a real life conversation too so if it's a mess well...yeah things are kinda messy for me lol. But anyway thank you for reading and I know it's not great but I hope you all still like it anyway.


	69. Stroke of Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” au. College au (kinda) as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back again after more than a year? This bitch!!

Felicity idly scanned the room littered with people, drunk and dancing to the music that blasted in the background. She already knew that the one person who actually mattered to her wasn’t there. She had seen him slink away from the crowd earlier, unnoticed.

Unnoticed by everyone but her of course.

She had decided to give him a few moments alone before she began questioning him.

Oliver had been off all night. He was quieter than usual and his smiles didn’t quite reach his eyes. But when she asked if everything was okay, he shrugged her off, unable to meet her gaze as he lied and told her he was fine.

Placing her empty cup on the ground, she got up off the couch and started making her way upstairs. She had waited long enough.

Upon reaching his room, she pushed the door open without so much as a knock. There wasn’t anything she hadn’t walked in on him doing over the years, Isobel Rochev being the worst of them all.

“I knew you’d come up here eventually,” Oliver said from where he was sprawled out on his bed, his eyes following her as she entered.

“I came to find out why you’re not at your own party,” she proclaimed, climbing into bed next to him as he scooted over to make more room.

“I’m just feeling tired,” he shrugged lamely.

Felicity immediately shot him her _don’t bullshit me_ look that she inherited from her mother.

“Finals grades came out today,” he finally admitted with a sigh.

“So early?”

Felicity couldn’t hide her surprise. MIT at least had the decency to let their students enjoy the holidays before breaking their spirits.

Oliver nodded and from the look on his face she didn’t need to ask him how he did.

“They weren’t good,” he said anyway and the sadness in his voice made her ache.

It’s not like he wasn’t used to getting bad grades. In fact he was only at an Ivy League school because of his father’s money. But for the first time, Oliver had actually _tried_.

Oliver’s half drunken confession of _I’m tired of being a disappointment_ on one of their last days before leaving for college danced at the edge of Felicity’s memory.

She wanted to erase the broken expression he wore then the same way that she wanted to now but there wasn’t much she could do.

“You tried,” she finally said, gently lacing their fingers together. “That’s the most important thing. That you did your best.”

“And yet it’s not enough,” he replied drily.

“That’s why you have to _keep_ trying.”

“That’s so easy for you to say,” he stated matter of factly but not resentfully. “You’re brilliant.”

“We can’t all be born geniuses,” she quipped and her heart jumped as the corners of his mouth turned up.

“How are you so perfect?” he asked softly, still wearing that little smile she loved.

Just five words and her stupid stomach was doing flip flops.

“Really? Perfect?” she asked, gesturing at the general area of her face.

“Felicity you’re beautiful,” Oliver declared simply with a roll of his eyes, as if it was the truest thing in the world.

She quickly looked away, hoping that he wouldn’t see her blush.

Neither spoke, letting a comfortable silence blanket them as they stared up at the ceiling, still hand in hand. Felicity could faintly hear the noise downstairs but she couldn’t care less about the party. The only place she wanted to be was right there, with her best friend.

Felicity would happily spend the rest of her life with Oliver if only he’d ask.

“Do you remember when we were six and made that pact that if we didn’t have a New Year’s kiss by the time we were eighteen we would kiss each other?” Oliver asked suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts that were leading her somewhere dangerous.

“Oh my god yes,” Felicity laughed.

She had seen her parents and Oliver’s parents kissing as the clock stuck midnight and out of curiosity, asked why people did that. Donna had told her that it was a tradition that when two people loved each other, they kissed at the start of the new year. Felicity had been absolutely enchanted by that, thinking that such a kiss must be magical. So she had sworn to Oliver that if she was all grown up and still hadn’t kissed anyone, that she would kiss him. And he agreed because he agreed with everything she said.

That was back when Oliver’s parents still did things like that.

Back before her father left.

_A long time ago._

But some things still hadn’t changed.

“How many girls have you kissed on New Year’s since then?” Felicity inquired teasingly.

“None actually.”

“Wait you’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?”

It was impossible to conceal her shock at his answer.

Oliver merely shook his head in response.

“Why not?”

“I guess I thought...that it should be special,” he said shyly.

This time he was the one avoiding her gaze.

“Oliver Queen is a romantic,” Felicity mused. “Who knew?”

He shot her a glare and she countered with a grin.

“What about you?” he asked. “How many New Year’s kisses have you had?”

“Oh I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss either.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not the only romantic in the room,” she replied quietly.

More than ten years later and the only person she wanted to kiss on New Year’s Eve was still him.

Oliver had been her best friend since their first day at preschool when some girls had made fun of her glasses and Oliver had fiercely come to her defense. He was there when her father abandoned them and she didn’t understand why and told her it wasn’t her fault when she thought it was. He was there for her Bat Mitzvah, reassuring her that no one would notice the huge zit that had appeared on her forehead the night before, even though it was a lie. He was the one she gushed to about her first kiss and whose shoulder she cried on when the same asshole broke her heart. After every competition or award she won he was always right there with Donna to congratulate her and take her out for ice cream to celebrate.

Through it all, Oliver had been there for her. He knew everything about her.

Except the fact that she was in love with him.

Right then, with fingers still intertwined he was looking at her as if she hung the moon in the sky and she was damn near breathless. She wondered what would happen if she threw caution to the wind and just kissed him.

_God how she wanted to kiss him._

But he would never love her like that.

The realization hit her like a tidal wave, freezing out the warmth that had spread throughout her body.

Quickly, she pulled away from him, making her way out of the bed.

“I should get back to the party,” she mumbled as she headed for the door.

“Felicity wait,” Oliver said, coming up behind her and tenderly grasping her wrist.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she slowly spun around, sparks flying where his skin met hers.

Their gazes were locked as the atmosphere in the room thickened until it could be cut with a knife.

Felicity lost herself in those pure blue eyes. They were an ocean that she desperately wanted to drown in.

Distinctly, she heard everyone downstairs counting down.

The world slowed as the seconds ticked by, the stars above watching and waiting to see what would be done. Fate held her breath and she looked down at the boy and girl who would one day rule the world together.

And as the clock struck twelve, their lips crashed together.

Felicity’s hands were in his hair and his were on her waist and colors swirled behind her eyes as her heart woke up. Felicity kissed him as if he was air and she was finally breathing for the first time. Oliver’s mouth moved against hers and this was a luxury that paled in comparison to anything else.

Every single moment ceased to exist because they knew they would never be as significant as this one. The entire universe fell at their feet.

The fireworks going off outside couldn’t compare to the ones exploding in her chest.

_It was just as magical as she imagined._

All too soon, they broke apart and Felicity was drunk on all that he was.

Oliver’s eyes were filled with wonder and she knew she looked the same.

She couldn’t believe she had just kissed Oliver Queen.

“Happy New Year Felicity,” he said softly, his forehead resting against hers.

“Happy New Year Oliver,” she whispered, almost afraid to shatter the bubble they constructed around themselves.

He grinned as he pulled her even closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him the way she had all her life.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he admitted.

“Better late than never,” she cracked, even as she was coated in quiet disbelief.

_Oliver cared about her the same way she cared about him._

He sent her a little glare and she laughed, unadulterated happiness filtering through her veins.

All of a sudden, he picked her up and Felicity squealed as he carried her back over to the bed.

“I hate you,” she said, looking up at him after he lay her down.

“Do you really?” he asked, his face mere inches from hers.

“Shut up,” Felicity grumbled before pulling him down, their lips meeting once more.

 _She was never going to stop kissing him_.

And as the party continued downstairs, Oliver and Felicity built a home out of his blankets, fading into each other as the night disappeared around them.

Felicity didn’t know how long they had spent tangled together when her eyes began falling shut as she listened to the beating of Oliver’s heart.

“Oliver?” she said abruptly, her voice drenched in sleep as she recalled their earlier conversation.

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you. I know it doesn’t mean as much-”

“It means everything to me,” he interrupted, completely sincere.

With those words echoing in her brain, Felicity drifted off, a small smile on her features as Oliver stroked her hair.

_What a way to begin the new year. What a way to begin everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written olicity in a really long time so if this is...not that great I apologize. Inspiration for this just struck out of nowhere. Anyway thank you so much for reading!


	70. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a gala, the most eligible bachelors of the city are auctioned off for charity. Oliver never thought that Felicity Smoak would be the one to win a date with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if to classify this as a rival CEO au or not lmao. But uhh...it’s something.

Oliver stepped onto the stage, along with all of the other eligible bachelors of Starling City, ready to be auctioned off like a piece of meat.

That wasn’t fair. It _was_ for charity after all.

Turns out that people would pay a lot for a date with the city’s finest men.

Usually, Oliver didn’t mind. In fact, if he was being honest, he enjoyed it a little. It stroked his ego. And the winner was usually a leggy blonde or brunette, _he wasn’t picky with his preferences,_ which was an added bonus.

But this year...his heart just wasn’t in it.

He wasn’t sure what changed but all of a sudden he was _tired_.

Something in him yearned for something more but he didn’t know what.

What else could he possibly want anyway?

He already had everything.

Yet that nagging feeling tugging at his stomach wouldn’t leave him alone. Maybe his mother’s endless lectures about his image and playboy lifestyle were finally getting to him.

_Or maybe he realized that he wasn’t the kind of person his father would be proud of._

He didn’t know but being around girls who only wanted him for his money and guys who only wanted to be his friend because of his name was becoming exhausting.

_It was like his world broke but he was the only one who knew._

“Our next bachelor is none other than the CEO of Queen Consolidated himself....Oliver Queen!” the woman announced, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Plastering on a smile for the cheering crowd, Oliver walked to the center of the stage.

But it wasn’t long before he tuned out again, losing track of who placed their bids on him and at what price. He couldn’t tell anyone apart anyway with everyone wearing masks to fit the theme of a masquerade.

He had arrived at the event with his own face bare, the mask he wore for the public being enough.

“Sold to number thirty four!” the announcer exclaimed and the room applauded again, although now it was mixed with murmurs of disappointment.

Oliver’s eyes fell to the woman holding the card with thirty four printed on it. Her blonde hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders, matching her golden mask. Her lips were painted a deep red, the same shade of her dress. He couldn’t help but notice the way it hugged her figure perfectly, as if it was made specifically for her.

_At least she was hot._

He made his way off the platform, heading towards her to politely introduce himself as a man in a tux passed around to collect the placards.

Oliver was always the last one to be ‘sold.’ _He_ was the main event.

Sauntering up to the blonde, he flashed her his award winning grin.

And then she removed her mask.

Oliver blinked in surprise, standing there like an idiot as he forgot how to speak.

_Felicity Smoak._

The CEO of Smoak Industries was his biggest competitor. She was his _rival_. And from their brief interactions in the past, he gathered that she hated him. Which was fine because he hated her too.

_At least that’s what he told himself anyway._

“ _You_ bought me?” he finally asked when he found his voice.

“Yeah...” she trailed off awkwardly and Oliver could see the flashes of regret in her eyes.

“Why?”

“It seemed like a fun thing to do,” she shrugged nonchalantly but he felt the uncertainty radiating off her.

“Why?” he repeated because he was still shrouded in confusion.

“I may have drunk too much champagne,” she admitted with a wince, nervously running her fingers through her curls.

At that, Oliver let out a laugh.

_Of course she did._

Felicity visibly relaxed at the sound and a warmth settled within him.

“You’re such a lightweight,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, swiveling on her heel and heading towards the open bar.

With the corners of his mouth still turned up, he found himself following her.

_His night just got a lot more interesting._

She leaned against the counter where she discarded her mask, sipping on a new flute of champagne. He sidled up next to her in silence, not exactly sure what to say.

Oliver always thought that there was something lonely about her. It reminded him of himself. But tonight there was an air of sadness around her too.

He wondered what she was trying to drink away.

“I hate that the press are always here at these things,” she mumbled, shooting a glare at one of the journalists from Star Magazine.

As Oliver followed her gaze, he suddenly remembered watching her talk to a woman in a gold mask earlier. Even with half her face hidden, he had been able to sense her annoyance as she wore a frown that continued to deepen. He had only been half paying attention though, flitting from one investor to the next as he tried to avoid getting roped into an interview himself.

Now however, he wanted to know more.

“Well it _is_ a gala for charity,” he said. “You know the rich can’t do anything charitable without publicizing it.”

“Right,” she replied, her lips quirking up. “Because then what would be the point?”

“Exactly.”

She sipped her drink with a small smile and Oliver tried not to stare.

_Her smile had just become his new favourite thing._

Quickly, he pushed the thought aside. Yet he couldn’t deny that there was something about her that was absolutely enchanting.

Oliver had barely touched a drink all night. However he didn’t need alcohol to make impulsive decisions.

So as the music began to swell and couples started making their way onto the dance floor, he asked the most important question in the world.

“Will you dance with me?”

“I didn’t think dancing was your thing. Outside of clubs I mean,” she said.

Her words stung but it wasn’t like he could be angry. After all, that was the reputation he had built for himself.

“I’ll make an exception tonight,” he said softly.

“How many girls have you used that line on?” she snorted but her eyes were shining.

“I lost track a while ago,” he said with a shrug.

Oliver couldn’t possibly remember every girl he had flirted with.

_But tonight he meant it._

“Fine,” she eventually sighed, downing the rest of her champagne before taking his hand in hers.

He hid his surprise as he led her out onto the floor. She threw her arms around his neck while he placed hers at her waist, sparks erupting in his heart.

Suddenly, she rested her head on his chest and everything in Oliver stilled.

“I’m tipsier than I thought,” she groaned against him.

“Told you you’re a lightweight,” he responded, unable to resist his grin.

She muttered something under her breath and he thought he caught the word _ass_ but Oliver was nothing short of delighted.

They swayed slowly amidst the other couples and he was aware that he was basically holding her up but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t mind holding her forever.

It was a dangerous thought that snuck its way into his brain but this time, he didn’t shove it in a corner.

Oliver had always been intrigued by the woman who graduated MIT at the age of nineteen and built an empire by twenty four. Felicity was a genius in every way possible and when she set up shop in Starling City and gave his family’s business a run for its money Oliver was impressed.

But it was clear that he wasn’t the only one who put on a persona for the public.

However tonight was different. The tides were changing, something shifting beneath their feet.

_With Felicity in his arms, Oliver could breath again._

“So why were you trying to drown yourself in champagne?” he inquired gently.

A long pause followed and he was beginning to think that she wasn’t going to answer at all when she finally spoke.

“The journalist earlier was talking to me and saying how I’m doing so well and everything but of course she had to bring up the fact that I’m not seeing anyone. She was talking about how I don’t have anyone to share my success with like firstly I don’t _need_ to share my success with anyone it’s all mine thank you very much. It wouldn’t have really bothered me but my cousin just got engaged so the only thing my mother can ask me lately is when am I going to get settled down because you know that’s the most important thing in the world.”

Her speech was slurred a bit and even though she obviously tried to hide it, the bitterness in her tone was unmistakable.

“I’ve been on Forbes thirty under thirty three times already but all my mother cares about is that I don’t have a husband yet,” she said with a harsh laugh.

Oliver knew what it felt like to disappoint his mother far too well. But he never fathomed that someone as exceptional as Felicity would share such feelings.

_She was perfect._

His heart broke for her a little.

“Oh wow I ramble even more than usual when I’m drunk,” she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Oliver didn’t take the bait.

“I’ve been running the company for five years now but all my mother is concerned about is my image and what people think of me,” he confessed quietly. “In her eyes...I’ll never be able to fill my father’s shoes.”

It was something that he had never said out loud.

But for Felicity, he voiced the thing that haunted him most.

“I think you do a great job with QC,” she said, almost a whisper.

Sunlight surged throughout his veins, pulling him into a sort of comfort he hadn’t experienced in ages.

“I think you’re amazing. All on your own.”

She sucked in a breath and he wondered if he was affecting her the way she was affecting him.

And so they stood, entwined together with their hearts beating as one. The rest of the room faded into nothing as Oliver threw caution to the wind and allowed himself to become lost in all that was Felicity.

_He let his walls come down._

It wasn’t long before she pulled away, placing her hand against her head.

“I think I should head out now,” she mumbled.

“I’ll take you home,” he offered because he didn’t want to say goodbye to her just yet.

_And because she didn’t quite look as if she could survive on her own at the moment._

“Oh you don’t have to. It’ll still pretty early you don’t need to leave yet.”

“Felicity I wanted to leave the second I walked into the building,” he informed her.

Her name rolled off his tongue with ease, the three syllables tasting pleasant in his mouth.

“Okay,” she said, her lip curling upward.

He led her out of the room, his arm still around her as he supported her and already dreaded the instant when he would be forced to let her go.

Pulling out his phone, he called his driver and it before they knew it he arrived. They got in and Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder and then just like that she was asleep.

If he didn’t know any better, he would say that butterflies were flying around his stomach as he looked at her with her eyes fluttered shut. But he didn’t get those anymore. Besides, he wasn’t some kid.

The one thing that he couldn’t deny however, was that for just a night, his world felt whole again.

And the feeling of longing in his stomach had melted away.

Oliver had no idea what any of it meant.

_But god how he wanted to find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but the idea came to me at 3am so. Hope it was good and thanks for reading!


	71. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up at Oliver’s place the morning after the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote that sequel to the last chapter I posted lol.

Felicity opened her eyes to find that she had the worst headache in the world. A soft groan escaped her lips as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. But as she began pulling the sheets around her, the stark realisation that these _weren’t_ her sheets hit her like a tidal wave.

Quickly, she sat up then immediately regretted doing such a thing as her head and stomach made a bet to see which of them could make her feel worse.

Looking around the room, the memory of the gala the night before came rushing back.

_She was at Oliver Queen’s place._

The thought made her stomach swirl.

She won him at the auction. And then proceeded to drunkenly bare her soul to him while they were _dancing_.

_Oh god._

Felicity closed her eyes, taking deep breaths because she was going to be sick.

“One, two, three...” she whispered, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

But the voice inside her head berating her for being so embarrassing wasn’t helping.

Why on earth had she allowed herself to drink so much champagne? She never should have let that stupid reporter get to her but her mother’s words had still been ringing in her ears.

_Honey at this rate you’ll never find a husband. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?_

But even with veins filled with alcohol how could she have possibly thought that bidding on the guy she was sort of secretly crushing on and winning a date with him was a _good_ idea?

Felicity wanted nothing more than to fight her drunk self.

It felt like ages before she finally gathered up enough courage to leave the room. Her bag had been on the nightstand and her shoes at the foot of the bed so she grabbed her things before carefully walking out the door. Maybe she would be able to leave unnoticed.

However that plan went up in smoke when she spotted Oliver in the kitchen, making breakfast. He was half dressed for work in his shirt and pants but his suit jacket was missing and he didn’t seem to be wearing a tie either. Like an idiot, she froze, staring at him as he stood over the stove.

Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to be making a _hasty escape_ but before she could take another step, Oliver turned around.

“Hi,” he said blinking in surprise. “You’re up.”

“Yeah,” was all she managed to get out, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, looking at her with concern.

Felicity’s stupid heart jumped in her chest.

“Like shit,” she quipped and he couldn’t hold back a smile.

_That smile had just become her new favorite thing._

“Here,” he said, walking towards her with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin while Felicity shoved that dangerous thought away.

“Thank you,” she sighed before gulping down the pill.

“I’m no stranger to hangovers,” he said. “Come eat something. It’ll settle your stomach.”

Felicity’s brain knew that the smart thing to do was politely refuse the offer and dart out the door. But her body didn’t seem to get the memo because before she knew what she was doing, she was resting her heels on the floor and making her way to the countertop.

As she sat down, he placed a plate of French toast in front of her.

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast you know,” she told him.

“I wanted to,” he replied. “Besides I was already making food for myself. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t make something for you too?”

_The kind of person that everyone thinks you are._

She began nibbling at her bread to distract herself from the thought but it wouldn’t leave her alone. Just how much of what the world thought of him was true?

Right then, he joined her, settling in the spot next to her with his own breakfast.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and Felicity couldn’t help but be a tiny bit annoyed that he was a good cook. Especially because she wasn’t very skilled in the kitchen herself.

He didn’t get to look like he was plucked straight out of a magazine _and_ be a good cook. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry about bringing you here last night by the way,” he said suddenly. “You passed out in the car and I didn’t know where you lived.”

“Oh my god you do _not_ need to apologize,” she instantly responded. “ _I’m_ the one who should be apologizing. I was a mess last night and I’m so sorry you had to deal with...well all of that-”

“Hey,” he cut her off. “You were not a mess.”

He must have seen the doubt that flashed across her features because he added, “I’m Oliver Queen remember? No one knows about messes more than me.”

However there was a hint of sadness in his tone and it tugged at her heartstrings.

“I don’t think you’re as much as of a mess as everyone believes,” she said quietly.

And as the words came out of her mouth, she realized how _right_ they were.

When Felicity first came to Starling City to make a name for herself, she’d decided early on that she hated Oliver Queen. He was everything that she despised. Just another rich kid who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth who’d never had to work for anything in his life. And Oliver’s playboy lifestyle and devil may care attitude did little to sway her opinion.

But then she had a few meetings with him and started seeing him at events. She noticed the way he seemed to know each of his many employees by name and the secret smile he reserved for his sister. And a part of her slowly began to wonder if maybe there was more to him than she originally thought.

And now she _knew_ that there was.

Oliver blinked, appearing as if he was thrown by what she said but then the softest expression settled on his face.

“Thank you,” he uttered, his voice warm sunshine that lit her up inside.

“Thank _you_ for listening to my drunk babbling last night,” she said because the way he was looking at her made it difficult to breathe.

Laughter bubbled from within him and flowers bloomed in her chest.

“It’s fine. You’re cute when you babble.”

Felicity could feel her cheeks turning pink as he gazed at her with a wicked smirk. She wanted to wipe it off his face with her mouth.

“You’re cute all the time,” she replied with a grin of her own, challenge written on her lips.

Oliver’s eyes sparkled like the champagne from the night before and Felicity wanted to get drunk all over again.

The air around them crackled with electricity and expectation and Felicity’s heart pounded against her rib cage. The universe held its breath, waiting to see what would be done.

Unfortunately at that very moment, Oliver’s phone vibrated against the countertop, shattering the spell.

He broke eye contact to read the message on the screen and all of a sudden Felicity was reminded of her own responsibilities.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Seven thirty,” he answered.

“What?” Felicity exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and grabbing her little purse. “I was supposed to be at work a half hour ago ago!”

She pulled her phone out of her bag, groaning at all of the messages that had accumulated over the morning.

“You’re the CEO you can afford to be late for just one day,” Oliver said as she grabbed her shoes and headed for the door.

“I didn’t get to be CEO by being late every single morning,” she snapped.

She saw the hurt that briefly flickered across his features and regret instantly filled her.

“I wasn’t...I didn’t mean...,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation. “Thanks for everything Oliver. Really.”

“You don’t need to thank me Felicity.”

She snatched her name as it fell from his tongue and locked it away within the walls of her heart.

“I’ll see you Saturday,” he added.

It was a statement but also a question.

“Saturday?” she inquired in confusion.

“You won a date with me remember?”

 _Right_.

At some point, she had completely forgotten about that.

She’d planned to tell him not to bother with it if he brought it up, which she didn’t think that he _would_.

But it dawned on her that she didn’t want that at all.

When she was with Oliver, she felt a little less lonely than usual. That yearning buried within her for as long as she could remember faded into the background.

So, “See you Saturday,” was said instead.

_A statement and an answer._

Felicity donned a small smile as she walked out the door, matching Oliver’s own expression.

The word _Saturday_ had never been filled with so much promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this was decent lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of work I'm posting on here so please be gentle. I usually just post my writing on my tumblr but I decided to move here. I know this is really short and I promise that my future work will be longer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
